Cambios en la familia
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que el gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha al que todos admiraban y respetaban tuviera un amante y peor aun un hijo bastardo, sin mencionar que ahora que su amante ha muerto el deba cuidar de su hijo a pesar del desagrado de su familia
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... primero que nada una ENORMEEEE disculpa, debido a problemas tecnicos con la comu no habia podido escribir nada y pues, como me reconfiguraron toda la compu. el sig cap de Pasio de cristal se perdio y tengo que reescribirlo y me llevara tiempo asi que les pido que me tengan una poquita de paciencia mas tambien que este fic lo empiezo a poner ya que como ha estado en mi cabeza mucho tiempo y ya le di forma en la compu pues, para que lo lean y me digan si les gusta o no jejeje, espero esten muy bien nos veremosss bay bay

y tambien que el fic de "P.S. i love you" de ser mio "zya" se lo pasare a "fany" porque ella lo siguio mejor que yo =) bueno ya tendre el otro listo en los prox dias

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen la sig historia solo es para entretenimiento

**Datos: **en el sig fic la mayoria de edad se da hasta los 21 años, las edades de los personajes son entre 18 y 21 si hay otro que no corresponda se los aclarare si hay errores por favor haganmelo saber

y ya bueno espero que esten bien

Dia:15--Mes:Feb--Año:2009

hoy besos sabor mango

* * *

_**FAMILIA UCHIHA**_

Quien iba a decirlo el gran Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre de respeto y honor, él que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, aquel al que todos respetaban y admiraban

En un momento, todo se había ido por la borda, quien se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre de impecable carácter moral, no era lo que parecía, eso era una mentira por que él _tenía una amante _

Aquella gran residencia en donde habitaban los Uchiha, ahora se encontraba en un gran caos, el jefe de familia estaba dándole un comunicado a su familia…

-hijo ya cálmate- mikoto Uchiha quien fuera la esposa de fugaku estaba realmente destrozada al enterarse que no era la única mujer de su marido, pero su buen juicio le impedía perder los estribos y quería calmar en ese momento a su hijo mayor que estaba iracundo

-¡¿¡¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?!?! ¡¡SI ESTE DESGRACIADO TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO TODO EL TIEMPO!!- un muchacho de cabellera larga y negra al igual que sus ojos, gritaba lleno de ira y decepción

-…- el menor de los Uchiha un chico de cabello y ojos negros y piel nívea; no salía de la impresión como era posible eso; sobre todo de su padre… estaba lleno de ira

-Itachi, Sasuke quiero que cuando llegue su hermano lo traten como tal- hablo después de un momento de silencio el causante de aquella gran discusión

-¡¿¡¿¡Y A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE!?!?! ¡¿¡¿¡COMO CREES QUE PODRE SOPORTAR QUE ESE BASTARDO VIVA EN MI MISMO TECHO?!?!? –

-itachi, te prohíbo que le hables así, ya lo he dicho él también es tu hermano-

-papá ¿estas conciente de lo que nos estas pidiendo?- por primera ves el uchiha menor hablaba tratando de ocultar su cólera lo cual le era bastante difícil

-si hijo, lo estoy, pero deben entender las razones por las cuales él vendrá-

Itachi iba a protestar de nuevo cuando golpearon la puerta y una de las señoras de la servidumbre fue a avisar que habían llegado. . .

Apresuradamente toda la familia Uchiha fue al lugar para ver o recibir a aquel sujeto, Fugaku era quien lo estaba recibiendo mejor dicho; los otros tres integrantes de la familia habían ido con el para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia pero no contaban con una cosa.

El hijo del jefe de familia estaba ahí si es verdad… pero, no estaba solo… tomada de la mano del chico estaba una joven pelirrosa. veía a todos con serenidad a pesar de las miradas que todos en el lugar le dedicaban entre curiosas y de desprecio

En cuanto al muchacho era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, ojos y cabello negro al igual que los Uchiha en su mirada se podía notar la frustración de estar en ese lugar si no fuera por que era menor de edad y era muy necesario que estuviese ahí _por ella_

-hmp, no puedo creerlo, ¡¡encima de que este bastardo tiene que venir a vivir con nosotros!! ¡¡También tendrá que vivir la zorra de su novia con nosotros?!?- Itachi volvió a perder su cordura

La pelirrosa no cambio su expresión de completa serenidad ante el comentario dicho, en cambio el pelinegro a su lado, reventó al oír tal cosa

-imbecil ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así- estaba realmente enojado, el que su medio hermano la haya insultado no dudaría en hacerle un nuevo rostro

-chicos por favor ya cálmense- la señora mikoto conocía muy bien a sus hijos y sabia que su temperamento y paciencia no eran muy buenos y aparentemente era un gen de familia puesto que el recién llegado había mostrado una actitud digna de un Uchiha (sin paciencia alguna, y diciendo lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza)

-deben de estar cansados, vengan acompáñenme para mostrarles sus nuevas habitaciones- y antes de que Itachi volviera a mencionar otra cosa su padre le mando una de sus miradas asesinas que prefrió callarse sabia que si hacia enojar a su padre no seria lo mejor del mundo

Itachi como ya estaba harto de tanto escándalo prefirió irse a su habitación... en cuanto a sasuke…

-mamá saldré un momento regreso mas tarde no llegare a cenar – dicho esto se fue por donde habían llegado su _hermano_ y aquella muchacha pelirrosa, no sin antes voltear a verlos detenidamente una ultima ves, éstos no se dieron cuenta de ello porque ya iban escaleras arriba con fugaku

No sabia porque, pero cuando su padre les dijo que tenian otro hermano, no le disgusto aunque tampoco le agrado, y encima de todo eso al parecer tambien tenia una novia su hermano, muy rara... digo a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre pintarse todo el cabello rosado porque no era natural ¿verdad?

Tenia que analizar las cosas un poco, en menos de un día se había enterado de muchos secretos de su padre, que hubiese preferido no saber nunca o que no hubieran ocurrido, necesitaba hablar con alguien y no tenia más remedio que ir con su mejor amigo, por lo menos con el se despejaria un poco la mente.

* * *

Bueno espero les guste nos veremos bay bay


	2. el nuevo miembro

_**Buenos dias, Buenas tardes, Buenas noches... segun a la hora que me lean espero que se encuentren muy bien; muchisimas gracias a todos quienes se dan la molestia de leer mi fic, espero les este gustando si no entienden algo ya saben que me preguntan y les digo, si hay errores plis haganmelos saber para corregir**_

_**y me habian dicho lo de la mayoria de edad, y esque antes la verdadera mayoria de edad eran los 21, pero como ocurrio todo ese asunto de la 1 y 2 guerra mundial lo adelantaron hasta los 18 pero bueno, aqui en el fic la mayotia de edad son los 21 n.n**_

_**que disfruten de la lectura, cuidense y no deskuiden la escuela, coman frutas y verduras, y di no a las drogas xD**_

_**bay bay**_

* * *

**M**ientras en la residencia Uchiha, en uno de las habitaciones el ambiente se tornaba tenso

En la cama matrimonial que había en la habitación se encontraba el joven de cabellera oscura sentado al borde de la misma y con la vista perdía en algún lugar tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora viviría ahí; todo por el bien de _ella _

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en un gran ventanal que había allí se podía apreciar las afueras de la residencia y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, igual que el pelinegro ésta no decía nada ni veía nada

El señor Fugaku estaba de pie a un lado de su hijo quería hablar con él, nunca lo había hecho y ahora deseaba tanto hacerlo hasta que se decidió

-"hijo, espero que te sientas bien, este es tu hogar acompáñame para que pueda mostrarte tu habitación" –

-"hmp, _"hijo"_ ahora resulta que si soy tu hijo ¿no?" - la voz cargada de coraje, frustración e ironía era lo que se podía apreciar en cada una de esas palabras

- "Sai, no sabes lo que paso deja que te explique…" - iba a seguir hablando pero su hijo lo callo

- "no, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme ahora vete de aquí" -

-…– el señor Fugaku dejo escapar un gran suspiro definitivamente él era su hijo y también de _ella _– "ven para que veas y te instales en tu habitación" -

- "no" -

- "pero…" - prefirió guardar silencio al ver la mirada de su hijo, tenia esa tristeza acumulada envuelta por la tristeza y decepción _esa mirada la recordaba de Naoko cuando…_

Se hubiese vuelto a poner el ambiente tenso de no haber sido por la señora mikoto que en ese momento llegaba con una bandeja de comida para los jóvenes

- "aquí les traje un poco de comida, por si tienen hambre muchachos y si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo" - y sonrió de una manera muy calida y tierna…

- "gracias" - la muchacha que no había abierto la boca desde que llego a ese lugar por fin lo hacia y contestaba el gesto de la señora Uchiha

Los señores Uchiha la miraron fijamente había algo en esa muchacha que llamaba mucho la atención y no era precisamente su color de pelo, había algo mas…

- "Disculpa" – dijo la pelinegra

La joven que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos volteo para ver como era observada por los dueños de la casa

- "¿Si?" –

- "Tu…tu eres la novia de Sai? Digo ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Acaso estas embarazada?..." – ups se le escapo de mas la lengua

- "Si es así, no hay ningún inconveniente en que vivas con nosotros, solo infórmeme de su relación y…" – dijo Fugaku

Y sin poderlo evitar Sai puso su peor cara y justo cuando iba a gritarle cosas que ni para que les digo; la risa de la pelirrosa se hizo presente –

- "Jajajajajaja…no, no es…jajajajaja" – sobra decir que Fugaku se molesto con la actitud de la chica y la señora Uchiha solo la miraba como quien ve un loco – "No, no se moleste Fugaku-san…" - dijo divertida y algo apenada al ver la cara del jefe de familia – "Lo que pasa es que soy hermana de Sai, no soy su novia…" – dijo ya mas tranquila

Los Señores Uchiha se quedaron algo paralizados al oír tal cosa

- "Pues no sabia que eran mellizos, jamás imagine que tuviese una hija…menos que tuviera el cabello color rosa y…" – la pelirrosa lo interrumpió antes que pudiera continuar

- "Fugaku-san…yo no soy su hija, es verdad que Naoko era mi madre, pero mi padre fue Hideki Haruno" – dijo la jovencita en tono serio nada que ver con lo de hace apenas 2 min. o menos

Y el líder Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse mal, al saber que Naoko hizo su vida con otro hombre, era verdad que fue él quien la alejo de si mismo, pero aun así le dolía

- "Bueno los dejamos para que se acomoden" – dijo ya por fin Mikoto, quien pudo observar la mirada taciturna que su marido tenía y salio de la habitación seguida de él

- "Sai" - el joven volteo para observar a su hermana que tenia la vista perdida en la ventana – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-…-dejo escapar un enorme suspiro- "pues no lo se" -

- "¿quieres hablar de algo?" -

- "no; ¿tu que tal? ¿Estas bien?" -

- "bien gracias"- se bajo del ventanal y se sentó a un lado de su hermano apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de éste y él poso su cabeza encima de la de su hermana- "espero que no te enojes con lo que voy a decirte pero… deberías tratar mejor a tus hermanos y a tu papá" -

- "hmp" - el muchacho se enfado con ese comentario, pero ella no tenia la culpa de nada, así que no iba a desquitarse con ella mas sin embargo le causo algo de curiosidad tal proposición- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

- "pues por que quieras o no, ellos son tu familia, te están dando un techo en donde pasar la noche y encima de eso también me permitieron vivir aquí contigo, ¿no te parece suficiente?" -

- "hmp, es lo mínimo que deberían hacer después de 20 años, de que se olvidaran de mi y ni siquiera se preocuparan en todo ese tiempo" -

-…- la pelirrosa dio un suspiro así era su hermano terco como una mula, al igual que ella esa cualidad de seguro debieron de haberla sacado de su madre

- "Bueno es mejor que cenemos, para poder instalarnos y después irnos a dormir" - propuso el pelinegro

- "claro oni-san" - y la pelirrosa le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, de esa manera tan única y especial, tan de ella

Mientras que en un restaurante de la ciudad se podían divisar 2 jóvenes charlando uno de ellos de ojos y cabellera negra y el otro rubio y de ojos azules

- "entonces tu papa tiene una amante?" -

-"la tenía, ella murió hace 3 o 5 meses, por eso fue que _mi medio hermano_ vivirá con nosotros, además de que vino con una chica" –

- "¿¡que?! Entonces además de mantenerlo a él mantendrán también a su novia?" -

- "Hmp" -

- "Teme tu vida si que es complicada" -

- "bueno esa es la razón principal por la que quería que habláramos" -

- "ósea que también quieres hablar de otra cosa? eres gay? Teme eso ya lo sabia desde…" - un gran golpe cayo en la cabeza del rubio

-"hmp, no solo te aviso que saldremos mas seguido no creo poder estar tranquilo en casa" –

- "claro teme!! Saldremos a pasear ¡¡ohhh si hina-chan dijo que quería ir a la playa podríamos ir y…"- el rubio se percato de que estaba hablando solo el Uchiha se había ido sin decirle nada

Demonios era realmente molesto oír hablar al dobe así sin parar ni un segundo, estaba totalmente hastiado que llegara ese sujeto a su casa y se quedara a vivir con ellos eso si que no era aceptable.

__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o

Era de mañana las 7 para ser precisos no había nadie levantado, era sábado y ninguno de sus hijos se levantaba a tales horas su marido también dormía, los otros dos jóvenes deberían estar también dormidos en fin era temprano pero apenas entro a la cocina y vio que estaba equivocada

Con una coleta alta, vestida con un pants celeste con una torerita a juego y la blusa era color blanco estaba un pelirrosa sentada en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un pequeño libro mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja

- "¿pequeña?" - la llamo

-…- ella volteo a verla con una mirada que no supo descifrar muy bien, pero luego de un parpadeo la cambio mostrando una calida y tierna mirada al igual que su sonrisa- "buenos días Mikoto-san ¿durmió bien?" – pregunto mientras devolvía su vista al libro

-"¿he? O si claro, claro gracias por preguntar ¿tu como estas?" -

-"supongo que bien" - le contesto sin despegar la vista

A decir verdad esa joven le causaba bastante intriga, quería saber si ella era parecida a su madre, y es que a pesar de las cosas, ella sentía celos de la otra mujer de su marido, saber cual era el porque de que él le haya sido infiel

- "oye ayer cuando dijiste tu nombre, también mencionaste que tu padre fue Hideki Haruno ¿verdad?" –

La pelirrosa vio que las intenciones de la señora Uchiha eran hacer conversación y ella no podía ser tan grosera como para dejarla con la palabra en la boca – "Mikoto-san espero no se ofenda pero… ¿desea hablar conmigo? No creo que saber el nombre de mi padre sea de su total interés" –

La morena la vio, no le pareció que ella tuviese ganas de hablar pero aun así lo hacia y aprovechando que no había nadie mas despierto – "la verdad tengo unas preguntas que hacerte Sakura-chan" – dijo al momento en que se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina

La joven puso su separador en la Pág. Indicada y poso el libro en su regazo para ver tranquilamente a la señora – "puede preguntar lo que quiera, solo que tal vez… yo no responda a todo" – dijo con una mirada llena de tranquilidad

- "dime tu…tu sabias de la relación entre tu mama y…" -

- "Pues mire yo soy menor que Sai por 2 años, así que podría responder que no, pero… un día sin querer escuche una conversación de mis papas y fue cuando me entere de _eso" –_

- "Tú mama… tu mama aun amaba a Fugaku?" – dijo en un susurro

La cara de la joven estaba seria, si no fuera porque no tenia el seño fruncido podría jurar que estaba molesta – "Le puedo asegurar Mikoto-san, que desde el día en que Fugaku la dejo… ella perdió todo sentimiento positivo hacia el" – al igual que siempre su voz era serena

- "Ya veo y como… ¿me podrías decir como era físicamente?" –

- "¿he? ¿Para que quiere saber eso?" – dijo confundida la Haruno

- "Es, simple curiosidad, quisiera saber… - su voz su apago y su mirada bajo con estos gestos Sakura entendió cual era la verdadera pregunta, que era eso que realmente quería saber

- "Mi madre era… pues como yo la recuerdo, mas o menos de su estatura, cabello rubio, ojos azules, mmm… era algo delgada digo para habernos tenido a mi hermano y a mi y pasársela en cualquier lado sentada o acostada estaba en buena forma" –

Dicho esto una pequeña risita acompaño su mirada llena de nostalgia, por lo que Mikoto ya no le pregunto más acerca del tema… vio el reloj que había en la pared, tan solo pasaron 15 min. En esa breve platica, vio nuevamente a la chica que de nuevo estaba con su libro y con un "permiso" se retiro del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de la chica rosa.

Dio un gran suspiro antes de enfrascarse de nuevo con su lectura, y mientras leía cada vez mas, miles de recuerdos viajaban por su mente, pasando por la garganta dejándole un nudo, hiendo al corazón dejando sentir un frió duro, terminando en su estomago revolviéndolo.

Cerro de golpe el libro, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos, imágenes, sensaciones, y de mas no podía disfrutar bien de la lectura, se aventuro a explorar la casa, aprovechando que no había nadie despierto… Mikoto-san seguramente estaría en su habitación

___-

Llevaba ya… 3 salas de estar, 5 baños, 2 comedores, un gran salón vació (para que demonios estaba esa habitación si no tenia uso? Bueno según su parecer) un cuarto de limpieza, lavandería, sin querer dio de nuevo a la cocina, el sótano, en el piso de arriba se encontró con otros dos baños, se golpeo la cabeza tres veces, las veces que topo en las habitaciones de los hermanos de su hermano (obvio no entro solo vio una cama tipo king sise y un joven dormido, al cual seguramente no seria bueno despertar) topo con la habitación de Mikoto-san con la que se topo y disculpo diciendo que se había confundido, entro a la de su hermano, dormido profundamente en posición de estrella al igual que lo hacia su madre…un salón de juegos, y cundo creía que esa casa no podría tener mas habitaciones ¡oh sorpresa! Si las tenia, bajo a la planta baja, viendo que eran las 10 pasadas, no tardarían en despertar quienes faltaban de hacerlo y cuando iba a dirigirse al jardín que había llamado su atención desde el día de ayer una gran puerta de caoba llamo su atención

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión esa habitación… era ¡¡un sueño!! Tenia un piano negro a un lado de un gran ventanal, en una de las paredes toda una colección de libros desde "Edipo rey" hasta "los ojos de mi princesa" al otro lado tenia en unos estantes varios violines de distintos materiales, un chelo, algunas flautas, la decoración era maravillosa tipo oriental, con colores oscuros, aunque por los ventanales que había entraba muchísima luz, y al ver detenidamente las pinturas, el piso y el decorado de la pared………… su piel se puso de gallina, en un ataque de un gran recuerdo…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_En un lujoso hotel, para ser más exactos en el lobby, se encontraban dos mujeres platicando, una rubia de ojos azules y la otra pelirrosa de ojos verdes platicaban amenamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación _

_- Sabes hija, si tuviéramos casa me gustaría tener una gran habitación estilo oriental con todos mis instrumento favoritos, sería genial, también tener un librero lleno de novelas de amor, cuentos de hadas, ¡oh también de ciencia ficción! Y la saga completa de harry potter, con eso sería muy, muy feliz – dijo la rubia_

_- Mmm… pues a mí me gusta vivir aquí en el hotel, es decir es como vivir en una gran mansión, además es divertido, y por cierto mama, ni siquiera has terminado de leer el primer volumen ¿para que quieres Harry Potter completo? Y ni que te gustara tanto leer – dijo su niña de aproximadamente 12 años de edad _

_- Ya, ya… pero que humor ya ni siquiera puedo soñar despierta – dijo con burla _

_Y así siguieron platicando hasta que se terminara su descanso_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Esa habitación estaba así por………

- "Hmp" – dijo una voz a su espalda fría y seca

- …– dio un respingo en su lugar si bien no dijo nada fue igualmente por el susto por la interrupción a sus pensamientos, la repentina llegada de ese ser y por como la miraba – "emm… etto… Oha-ohayo Uchiha-san" – dijo ya frente a el

- "Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí" – su voz era dura, su cara no reflejaba nada pero en sus ojos… había incomodidad

- "Solo estaba recorriendo la casa, ya que pues no la conozco y tenia curiosidad" –

- "Hmp, ya vamos a desayunar, así que apúrate" – no le importaba ser grosero, ja! Esa estupida pelirrosa estaba invadiendo _**¡su!**_ Casa

Sakura vio como el moreno de coleta se marchaba, definitivamente ella no le caía bien, sonrió como niña traviesa… que se le iba a ser, ella no estaba buscando cumplidos con nadie…mas tampoco quería llevarse mal, tendría que hacer algo para que ya no incomodara en esa casa

Suspiro, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, con una mirada un poco melancólica…_ella aun no entendía muy bien lo que es hacer cosas……__**por amor**_

- "Buenos días" – saludo enérgicamente a todos los pelinegros que se encontraban en la mesa, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, era como en ajedrez… un peón blanco, rodeado de reyes, torres y alfiles negros

El saludo fue correspondido solo por los jefes de familia y su hermano, se sentó a un lado de el y disimuladamente vio en la mesa rectangular las posiciones de la casa, en los extremos, uno a cada lado, Mikoto y Fugaku, frente a ella los hermanos Uchiha y a su lado baka-sai

Empezaron a comer en silencio, la atmósfera se sentía tensa, ninguno se miraba, ninguno hablaba, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos y ella aburrida viendo cada reacción de las personas ahí presentes…_todos eran un montón de aburridos_

E inevitablemente un recuerdo ocupo su mente

_**FLASH BACK **_

_En una mesa del comedor de un hotel se encontraban dos adultos con sus hijos adolescentes un pelinegro de 16 y una pelirrosa de 14, éstos comían casi en silencio, los únicos sonidos de sus bocas? El ruido provocado por las mascadas y suspiros ¿Por qué los suspiros? Simple… sus padres estaban pelando por una tontería…otra vez_

_- "JAJAJAJAJA ¡¡eso no es verdad, los hot cakes saben mejor con miel de maple!!" – una rubia de ojos azules vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa coral con la insignia de los hoteles "Hyuuga inn" estaba casi sobre su marido con un tenedor lleno de hot cakes lleno de la dichosa miel intentando metérsela en la boca a lo que el pelinegro cada vez que lo hacia torcía la boca _

_- "Naoko ¿Qué te pasa? Lo mejor es la miel de vainilla" – ahora el pelivioleta de ojos aqua estaba en la posición anterior de su esposa con el tenedor los hot cakes con miel de vainilla_

_- "NOOOO ¡¡¡¡de maple!!!!" –_

_- "¡¡¡¡de vainilla!!!!!" –_

_- "MAPLEEEE!!!!" –_

_-"VAINILLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" –_

_- "que no!!!!!!!!!!!!" –_

_- " ja! Claro que la de vainilla es mejor" – se paro en pose tipo gay-sensei con el tenedor en mano _

_- "JAAAAIIIIYAAAAA" – de un movimiento rápido tomo la nariz de su esposo y le metió 3 hot cakes con miel de maple en la boca, viendo con satisfacción como empezaba a ahogarse para finalmente pasar el bulto de comida que tenia en la garganta _

_- "PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE MUJER?!?!?! ¡¿QUERIAS MATARME?!" – dijo pasando de su tono azulado al cremita-rosado que solía tener _

_- "JA hierba mala nunca muere, y a ver… apoco no es mejor el maple?" – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo _

_- "un poco" – dijo un muy derrotado Hideki mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa para mover de un lugar a otro su comida con un aura oscura a su alrededor _

_Mientras que la sonriente Naoko comía y comía más hot cakes con su miel de maple _

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

- "Jejejeje" – sin querer había comenzado a reírse, con la mirada algo melancolica; a lo cual todos la miraban extrañados

- "¿Sakura-chan?" –

La aludida volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta su hermano la veía raro y eso que el ya debería de estar acostumbrado a los ataques de risa que le daban de ves en cuando.

- "Discúlpeme Mikoto-san, es que tuve un recuerdo jejeje" – dijo al momento en que volvía a su trabajo. Devorar cada alimento que tenia frente a ella

Y la familia Uchiha seguía mirándola raro, su hermano solo le dio una caricia en la cabeza, como si fuera niña pequeña

…

Después de unos minutos, el desayuno había terminado, y estaban por levantarse cuando la voz del jefe de familia los detuvo

- "Siéntense hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar antes de cualquier otra cosa" – dio un suspiro al ver a todos sus hijos molestos por la situación, su mujer estaba ausente y la chiquilla leía un libro, pasando de el olímpicamente – "lo primero serán las presentaciones, Itachi, Sasuke, el es su hermano Sai" – los pelinegros se miraron entre si con un mensaje claro en sus ojos _"bastardo" _– "y ella es hermana de Sai Sakura" –

- "ósea que somos cuatro? Hmp no pues que bien" – a Itachi cada vez le desagradaba mas y mas su padre y hermano

- "No, no son 4…" – ante las miradas de extrañeza de Itachi y Sasuke continuo – "Sakura solo es hermana de Sai, no de ustedes su madre fue Naoko Hiwurashi y su padre Hideki Haruno" –

El mayor de los hermanos volteo a ver con asombro a la jovencita que, pasaba de todos con su dichoso libro – "¿eres hija de Hideki Haruno? El compositor? " – pregunto con asombro

Ella lo miro – "Lo conociste?" – ella y Sai quedaron un poco idos y no era para menos, ya que poca gente reconocía el trabajo de su padre

- "No… pero he visto y escuchado su trabajo es…" – guardo silencio… por poco y decía uno de sus secretos que tenia para con su padre, sin embargo a pesar de que ahora sentía cierto odio o rencor hacia él, no quería que se enterara de sus gustos, después de todo eso… para el, era algo muy privado

Y en lo que se deshacía en pensamientos el hermano mayor de los Uchiha, Fugaku se molestaba más y más, al parecer su hijo admiraba más al tal Hideki que a él, su propio padre, sin imaginárselo cada día perdía más y mas a sus seres queridos.

Sasuke también estaba impresionado al saber que esa niña, era hija de Hideki, uno de los mejores compositores a nivel mundial, esto no se sabia por muchos, ya que el no interpretaba sus canciones, si no que las vendía a artistas dignos de él, lo había leído alguna vez en el periódico en una entrevista que le hicieron.

Fugaku se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos de nuevo – "Bien, como les decía, debido a que sus padres fallecieron vivirán con nosotros, e irán al mismo instituto a estudiar desde el día de mañana" –

Unos cuantos minutos mas en silencio y Sakura que se desesperaba con el solo pasar de segundos, se levanto

- "Bueno, yo me retiro" –abriendo su libro para continuar leyendo y se estaba alejando de la cocina cuando la voz de Mikoto la detuvo

- "Sakura-chan como no sabíamos que tu vendrías, tendrás que acompañarme con la costurera, para que hagan el uniforme del instituto, así que en 1 hora como tarde te espero en la puerta de entrada" –

Sakura pudo notar lo oculto que tenia la voz de la mujer

- "Claro" – y se fue leyendo su libro

Sai iba a seguir a su hermana cuando su padre lo llamo

- "Sai ve a arreglarte, iremos al registro civil a cambiarte el apellido" –

- "Hmp, no gracias, así estoy bien" – dijo de manera ruda

- "No te estoy preguntando, te lo informo así que apúrate que hoy cierran temprano" – demando

- "Hmp" - a decir verdad su padre biológico podría asustar si se lo proponía

- "Mama… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – si algo que hacia resaltar a Itachi por encima de cualquier otro hombre no solo era su belleza como tal, si no lo educado que podía ser…claro con quien se lo merecía y en sus 21 años de vida solo su madre había sido merecedora de ello

- "No hijo no te preocupes, lo mejor seria que ustedes…" – señalo a sus hijos – "Acompañaran a Fugaku y a Sai, deberían pasar mas tiempo juntos, por eso del buen trato" –

Sus hijos hicieron mala cara pero entre tanta insistencia de su madre aceptaron

Mientras que Fugaku se perdía en sus pensamientos mas profundos a la vez los mas alegres que tuvo al lado de la mujer a la que amo, una… que no era su esposa a quien engaño y separo de su lado

**Flash back **

_Estaba una jovencita rubia de ojos azules en la recepción de la empresa Uzumaki, esperando a unos ejecutivos, su trabajo ahí sería atenderles hasta que se marcharan_

_Llegaron y les atendió, pero se fijo en uno de ellos y sin ella quererlo o planearlo se enamoro de él _

_Sabía que se llamaba Uchiha Fugaku, era un joven de 24 años de edad, heredero de una gran fortuna, cabello y ojos azabaches, a pesar de ser 7 años mayor que ella; eso no le importo al corazón _

_El la cautivo con su manera de hablarle, como la veía, las cosas que hacía por ella _

_Pasaron alrededor de 6 meses y en ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas y una de esas cosas sería la razón de muchas otras…_

_Estaban platicando un pelinegro y una rubia _

_- Fugaku tengo que decirte algo –_

_- Dime – dijo el hombre al momento en que la acercaba a el, para besarla y la sentaba en su regazo _

_- Estoy esperando – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de el hasta guiarlas a su vientre _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _

_- ¿Cómo que, que cosa tonto? Un bebe – dijo feliz, jamás se imagino como cambiaria su vida desde ese momento _

_- ¿Qué? – dijo mas que desconcertado _

_- No te agrada la idea? – menciono con tristeza_

_- Naoko, no se como decirte esto pero… estoy casado y tengo un hijo; ¿no podrías abortar? Así nos evitari… - hablaba de una manera tan fría, cínica _

_No había concluido su discurso cuando la rubia se levanto rápidamente de el, mirándolo entre desconcertada, dolida, triste y enojada _

_- Eres un maldito – no podía contenerse, le susurro de una manera que hasta el mismo George Bush hubiera entristecido _

_Ella creyó en él y era una basura_

_Ella le entrego el corazón y el lo pisoteo _

_Ella se enamoro de Él y Él se divirtió con ella_

_- Espera Naoko, esto tiene un arreglo, si no quieres abortar pues solo… - _

_Y una fuerte bofetada fue a parar en la mejilla derecha de Fugaku, vio como ella salía del lugar muy enojada de pronto paraba y giraba un poco el rostro _

_- Nunca me dijiste nada, eres un maldito mujeriego ¡te odio! – dicho esto salio corriendo de aquel lugar en el que estaban _

_Fugaku la buscaba pero ella no lo recibía, trato de hacer que ella lo perdonara pero no lo consiguió_

_Se harto de eso… él no tenia porque rebajarse a rogarle a una mujer_

_Pasado un tiempo en el cual estuvo con "su" mujer y con otras pensando en que como bien había pensado en un principio esa niña solo era un free para relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía (principalmente en la cama) _

_Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que en verdad amaba a esa mujer, cuando le hacia falta sus comentarios tontos y fuera de lugar, esa mirada llena de vida, esa sonrisa que cautivaba al instante, y lo bien y tranquilo que se sentía al estar entre sus brazos…. cuando por fin entendió que no podía vivir sin ella, la busco ahora si dispuesto a pedirle hasta el cansancio que lo perdonara, y que volviera con el._

_De camino a su departamento, estaba pensando en como le diría a Mikoto que quería el divorcio, en los juicios que haría por la custodia de sus hijos, hasta ya estaba planeando la boda con Naoko cuando llego a ese departamento._

_Nadie le abrió, tal vez estaba en su nuevo trabajo, puesto que en primera opción para buscarla había ido a la empresa donde trabajaba, y le dijeron que ella renuncio hacia ya unos meses, se quedo hasta que el sol estaba por ponerse, no se iría hasta hablar con Naoko y vio a aquella señora de cabellos blancos, la casera le pregunto por ella, y esta solo le respondió que se mudo, que tenia 2 meses de haberse ido y que no dijo a donde iba _

_Ahora si, en ese momento, Fugaku Uchiha supo lo que era el dolor de perder a una persona a quien amas _

**Fin flash back**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado este capi nos veremo luegoo! cuidense muchooo**

**y dejenme un rr :P sera maravilloso y genial gracias por leer **


	3. conviviendo

**

* * *

**

No se si podran perdonarme por tardarme tanto en subir capi de echo no se si aun alguien lea mi fic

**- sonido del viento correr -**

**-.- esta bien es mi culpa yo me tarde pero, de verdad que no me hace nada bien que mi mama se altere de repente tengo que ir yo en su lugar a la clinica cuando no esta de humor como para hacerlo ella y mi creatividad que de verdad se escha a perder cuando empiezo a tratar a mis "alumnos" de las platicas que doy... de verdad que siustedes los escucharan -.-U bueno...**

**mmm... creo que no hay advertencias, solo que en la mayoria de las ocaciones cuando haya cursiva y no sea flash back sera algo como sarcasmo y si estoy segura que habra cosas que diran " y a esta que le pasa?!" pero bueno recordemos que es un fic y todo puede pasar tanto que hasta podria aparecerse Hao Azakura con su espiritu de fuego a acabar con la humanidad y que llegue Edward cullen al rescate y le lanze un kame hame ha.... **

**si lo se necesito ir al psicologo pero mientras tanto seguire escribiendo jeje **

**que pasen buen dia tarde o noche y me dicen si hay algo mal escrito o fuera de lugar (creo ke todo xD) **

**bueno ya me voy que me toca de cenicienta see you soon! **

**¡¡¡¡antes de qe se me olvide!!!!! disculpen pero.... alguien sabe si Stephenie Meyer autora de "twilight" sacara "midnight sun" ??? es que me dijeron que porque se lo plagearon o algo asi ya no lo escribira.. eso es cierto??? por favor alguien conesteme que me quede con mucha duda -w-**

**besos sabor nesquick con leche **

**26-marzo-2009**

* * *

**C**uando paro de pensar en todo eso, se fijo que se encontraban en la habitación, él y Mikoto, podía ver como ella tenia la mirada ausente, como jamás la había visto, se sintió un poco contrariado, después de todo aun consideraba a Mikoto como su amiga, lo que hizo desde un principio sin haberla amado nunca realmente.

- Mikoto… -

Ella le devolvió la vista, aun ausente pero con algo de rabia, dándole a entender que tenia su atención

- Mikoto, se que no hemos hablado mucho del tema pero, quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue ni ha sido herirte, puesto que tu… -

-Ja, ja… - se burlo con demasiada ironía en su voz como para que ella fuera la misma Mikoto de siempre – No me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir, créeme que ha dejado de ser de mi incumbencia lo que hagas o no –

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando la voz de su marido la detuvo,

- Se bien que estuvo mal todo el daño que les he causado pero, tengo que pedirte algo, veo en tu mirada que es lo que quieres hacer –

- Ah si? Y que es eso que quiero? – su voz aun era dura y fría

- Se que es justo que quieras divorciarte de mi y todo eso pero en este momento no lo creo oportuno ya que próximamente en la empresa firmaremos… -

- Claro… tu empresa, ¿es lo único que te importa cierto? Tu posición social y monetaria, pues no, no estaba pensando en el divorcio pero, te costara cada momento que me engañaste, y si estas alejado de mi… que mejor –

Salio de la cocina, directo a su habitación para terminar de mudarse a otra, desde hacia ya 3 noches que ella dormía aparte de su esposo, ya que tras conocer la verdad era muy obvio que empezaba a despreciarlo aunque también era duro olvidarlo, puesto que ella si lo amo durante todo su matrimonio, se ducho y vistió, ya casi era la hora de ir por el uniforme para Sakura, se miro detenidamente al espejo con la mirada fija en su cuerpo, salio directo a la entrada viendo como los jóvenes Haruno estaban en una guerra de pulgares mientras platicaban

- Entonces… ella que dijo? –

- Pues, obviamente lo mando a la goma, digo si de repente descubres algo así es lo mínimo que harías no? –

- No lo se, nunca me ha tocado eso ¿Tu que harías? –

-Sabias que existen los objetos punzo cortantes? – dijo en una sonrisa un tanto sádica

- Definitivamente eres hija de Hideki – suspiro el joven para después reír acompañado de su hermana

- ¿nos vamos Sakura-chan? – interrumpió Mikoto

- Claro – dijo al momento en que volteaba a verla así que se distrajo y su hermano tomo ventaja y le gano la guerra

- Pórtate bien fea –

- ja! Eso deberías de hacerlo tú –

Y sin más que decir se fueron las 2 mujeres de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban en un 2010 Jaguar XFR Mikoto iba manejando, según lo que habían platicado Mikoto le gustaban mucho los autos, al igual que a ella, Sakura le comento que ese gusto lo había adquirido de su padre; a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tenia el suficiente dinero como para comprarse uno, pero ver _car n drive_ ayudaba mucho a sus alucinaciones como las llamaba su madre

Estacionaron frente a lo que parecía ser una boutique francesa (lo intuyo por las palabras en francés y el estilo de los maniquíes)

- Emm… Mikoto-san ¿Qué no íbamos por el uniforme? –

- es lo que hacemos… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- ¿aquí? –

- Claro, ¿o en donde comprabas tus uniformes? –

- Pues…con la costurera escolar – se sintió un poco ofendida con el comentario de Mikoto así que mejor dejo el tema

Ya dentro cuando la encargada vio que le Señora Uchiha estaba en su tienda la atendió rápidamente, tomando medidas de inmediato al escuchar los pedidos de la pelinegra mientras que Sakura solo estaba ahí parada dejando a la mujer tomar medidas de todo su cuerpo

Cuando terminaron llegaron a un Starbucks, pidieron cada una un café y un pastelito…

- Mikoto-san, de que desea hablar? – pregunto con cautela y con algo de cansancio

- ¿te diste cuenta? –

- Claro… en opinión de mis padres se me da muy bien leer los pensamientos de la gente jijijiji… - se río de si misma por lo absurdo del comentario

- Pues, quisiera que continuáramos con la plática de la mañana, si no te molesta –

- Supongo que no… - dijo al momento de llevarse el café a la boca

- Tu sabes… porque termino Naoko su relación con el? –

Sakura empezó a ahogarse con el café – Mikoto-san es en serio? – pregunto incrédula

- a que te refieres? –

- Hmp pues… como podría seguir con un hombre que la engaño? Que solo la uso para su diversión y que después tiro como trapo – Sakura vio como Mikoto bajaba la vista – Mikoto-san… usted ¿aun lo ama? – pregunto en un hilo de voz

- … -

- ¿¡pero como?! ¡El solo la engaño! ¡Y…! – se cayo de pronto al ver como algunas personas volteaban a verla incluida la mirada sorprendida de su tutora, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia otro lado mientras tomaba de la pajilla

- Tu si sabes algo ¿no es así? Dime ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? Sakura dímelo! –

- Usted no tiene idea…. –dijo en un susurro un tanto tenebroso y la miro de una manera cruel – de cuanto sufrió mi madre por culpa de Fugaku – seguía sin mirarla a la cara - ¿sabe usted como es que te cierren las puertas de todo? Familia, amigos, trabajos, todo… la verdad es que yo no hubiera seguido adelante como lo hizo ella… -

- ¿le guardas rencor a Fugaku? A pesar de que el no te hizo nada –

- Me molesta y enfurece mas que mis seres queridos sean los perjudicados, y no se deje llevar Mikoto-san, estoy muy agradecida de que me permitan vivir con ustedes, es solo que no puedo olvidar… lo que el ocasiono -

- te enoja? –

- Si y perdone que lo diga pero también me molesta un poco usted, es decir como puede guardarle cariño a alguien quien la daño y engaño? No se… no me cabe en la cabeza – dijo mirándole

- Nunca te has enamorado? – le pregunto con una sonrisa entre comprensiva y ternura…. Se notaba la incomodidad que le producía ese tema a la joven pelirrosa

- No… afortunadamente –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Si me enamorara solo sufriría, es decir usted no es mucho mayor que mi mama, usted al igual que ella se enamoraron muy profundamente, de jóvenes, no sabían bien lo que hacían, y por ello se fijaron en la persona equivocada –

- Veo tu punto de vista, pero también mira el mió, el amor siempre será hermoso además de doloroso no digo que no, pero de verdad que vale la pena, te preguntare si no fuera bello el amor ¿Cómo es que la gente sonríe y ríe cuando esta con la persona que quiere? ¿Cómo es que llegan a la decisión de unir sus vidas y en ocasiones no solo eso si no… traer un nuevo ser a su relación para formar una familia, dime ¿Se amaban tus papas? –

Sakura no tuvo palabras para ello

- ¿Lo ves? Dos personas muy allegadas a ti conocieron y disfrutaron de su amor… -

- Pero sufrieron, antes de poder disfrutarlo los dos sufrieron una terrible época en sus vidas –

- Entonces… sigues pensando en que el amor no es bueno? –

- No digo que no lo sea, solo que no para mí, por lo menos en los próximos 9 u 11 años no me preocupare por eso – y termino su café al igual que la conversación

- esta bien, vamos a casa – y le sonrió entendiendo que esa niña era una cabeza dura

Sakura se puso tensa, despertando curiosidad en Mikoto iba a preguntarle pero se retracto cuando vio que respiraba profundo, y evitaba su mirada a toda costa además de empezar a caminar rápido hacia el auto

___ª___ª___ª___ª___ª___ª

Empezaba a aburrirse, de verdad, empezaba aburrirse, después de que su hermana se fuera, se dio cuenta que su _queridísima familia _no estaba a la vista y el aburriéndose, fue a su habitación y se dio cuenta que como solía decir su madre, parecía que habitaba una dama inglesa del siglo XVIII en ves de un joven de la actualidad, demasiado orden y limpieza pero bueno era algo que no lo heredo si no aprendió de quien consideraba su verdadero padre Hideki Haruno.

A pesar de no ser su hijo biológico lo acepto como tal y no solo eso si no que lo cuido educo y quiso tanto, que era difícil…aun ahora después de tanto tiempo estar sin el…. sin el y sus charlas dignas de filósofos griegos, como decía su madre

Suspiro cada que se encontraba solo y sin nada que hacer recordaba a sus padres, la actitud infantil que tenia su madre… era a la única adulta que le quedaba bien es actitud, su padre cual hombre de sabiduría lleno de vida y creatividad

Una lagrima surco su rostro, como los extrañaba…

Busco entre sus maletas aun sin desempacar, algún libro que lo entretuviera un rato pero se dio cuenta que no había ninguno

¿Respuesta?

Su _linda y tierna _hermana menor siempre traía libros entre sus manos y maletas así que se dirigió a su habitación probablemente algunos de sus libros estén ahí.

Y en efecto encontró entre las montañas de libros de su hermana los únicos suyos _la reina de los condenados y la conspiración _no era que le gustara mucho leer, por lo menos no como a su hermana pero… era divertido a ciertos ratos y aprovechando que estaba solo terminaría sus libros

Iba camino a la sala cuando se topo con una puerta grande caoba y sin poder resistirlo entro…

Se sorprendió al ver los instrumentos que había ahí nunca pensó que en esa familia se tocara alguno tal ves los juzgo mal…

O tal vez no

La mayoría de los objetos estaban llenos de polvo, se sentó frente al piano, tenia ganas de tocarlo si, pero no quería que su _familia _lo escuchara tocar, sabia tocar muy buen el piano incluso mejo que su padre pero… no le gustaba hacerlo delante de gente _que no se merece la delicia de una buena nota _

Se rió de si mismo al citar la frase de su padre, cuando por fin iba a poner los dedos en las teclas

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Se volteo con faz altanera al escuchar la voz de uno de sus hermanos, claro ese imbecil afeminado de coleta desde un principio hizo presencia de su disgusto y mal estar por su estadía ahí

- Nada que deba importarte –

- Hmp, es mi casa, por lo cual es de mi incumbencia rarito –

- Lo dice el imbecil que usa una cola de caballo? Y después que? Moñitos y lazos de colores? –

- Escucha bien hijo de… -

- Itachi, Sai ya basta! – el Uchiha mayor entro en la habitación con el seño claramente fruncido – deje de estar peleando, mas vale que empiecen a comportarse como hermanos que son y ya vámonos que se hace tarde – dijo saliendo con paso veloz seguido de su hijo mayor

- Hmp –

Sai los siguió hasta la salida donde en los esperaba Sasuke y los 4 se subieron a un 2009 Cadillac CTS-V, Fugaku iba conduciendo a su lado Sai veía distraídamente la cuidad, atrás los otros dos Uchihas ambos con el fastidio en la cara y la tensión del carro obviamente no era por el motor

Llegaron al registro civil donde _alegremente y con risas y sonrisas _esperaron su turno porque a pesar de que el poderoso magnate Uchiha Fugaku fuera quien pidió la cita antes los encargados del registro tenían otros compromisos

En ese momento cuando leía… —_Estoy diciendo que si cualquier otra agencia gubernamental hubiera gastado cuarenta y cinco millones durante treinta y cinco años y no hubiera proporcionado el menor resultado, habría sido eliminada hace tiempo. —Sexton hizo una pausa para dejar que la gravedad de su declaración hiciera mella en la audiencia—. __Después__ de…_

-PERO LOS ENCARGUE HACE MUCHO!!!!!!!! USTED CREE QUE TENGO TOOOODA LA VIDA PARA ESPERAR?!?!? TENGO QUE VOLVER AL TRABAJO!!! –

- Señorita sus papeles estarán el lunes a las 9 a.m. a mas tardar por favor no… -

-MAS LES VALE HIJOS DE SU… (_Censura)_ SI NO LOS DEMANDARE!!! Y… -

-¿Temari? –

La aludida se extraño de oír su nombre, y aun más de una voz tan conocida

- ¿Sai? OH!!!!!!!! BAKA-SAI!!!! –

La rubia fue caminando a toda velocidad hasta el y lo abrazo gesto que el moreno correspondió gratamente siendo observado por la incrédula mirada, de su padre y el disgusto y extrañeza de los hermanos

- Temari-kun que gusto verte de nuevo –

-¡¡que no me digas así!! Oh pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!! Sakura me dijo que se tendrían que ir del país pensé que había sido broma pero al parecer no mentía y ella donde esta? – dijo volteando de un lado a otro sin llegar a encontrar a la joven; mas viendo una mirada negra clavada en su persona y digo aunque estemos en estas épocas aun es de mala educación ver fijamente a un extraño ¿no? – y tu que me iras pervertido!? –

-¿Qué? – al jefe de familia definitivamente no se esperaba eso – y quien te crees para hablarme así!? – _Oh si la tolerancia Uchiha siempre estaba al 100 %_

- ja! Que te importa viejo pervertido! –

- Temari-kun ya déjalo ese hombre es… mmm ¿Cómo decirlo? – se pregunto en voz alta

Por la expresión en el rostro de Sai podría decirse que el lo conocía…- Ah no… eso no, Sai no me vas a decir que ese monigote es tu papa biológico verdad? – pregunto entre asustada e incrédula, aparte de que ya sabia quien era el viejo pervertido

-ah muchas gracias por ahorrarme la pena de decirlo – y le sonrió

Aunque no lo demostró, ese comentario le dolió un poco al Uchiha mayor

Temari vio al hombre y decidió que delante de el era mejor no hacer comentarios – Hm… y porque estas aquí Sai? –

Al aludido suspiro – Vine a cambiarme el apellido –

- Oh… emm ya tengo que irme Sai pero conoces mi numero así que llámame por cierto estoy en el hotel _Milton royal _estaré ahí hasta el martes como mucho bueno espero verte y a Saku también chaitoo – y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de el

- Bay, bay -

Fugaku pensó en preguntarle acerca de esa muchacha pero el encargado lo llamo y pasaron el y Sai quedándose solo Itachi y Sasuke

- ¿Qué? –

Sasuke había notado que su hermano estaba de pésimo humor y se había hartado de ese silencio incomodo y tenso

- ¿Conocías al compositor Hideki? –

- Si un poco, no conozco todo su material ¿Por qué? –

- Siempre quise conocerlo y ahora esta muerto… -

-que extraño –

-hn? –

- siendo el una figura publica debieron pasarlo por tv –

- No era muy reconocido a manera de publicidad, pero aun así es extraño – concedió

- Recuerdas donde vivía? –

- El dijo que era algo nómada y que no tenía un punto fijo –

- y eso es lo que te molesta? Itachi te conozco y que le des tantas vueltas a algo no es buena señal –

- Hmp es solo que Sai y Sakura fueron muy afortunados –

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese comentario, primero porque no dijo ningún insulto a su medio hermano y segundo porque Itachi no hablaba tanto, menos decir o insinuar que le tenía envida a alguien como sasuke no contesto Itachi siguió

- El día de hoy a los dos, en diferentes tiempos, me los encontré en el salón de música de Fugaku, la pelirrosa estaba parada quieta, como pensando en algo, no supo que estaba ahí hasta que la llame y el imbecil, estaba sentado frente al piano, supongo que iba a tocarlo –

- y…? –

- tenia y aun tengo curiosidad si el sabe hacerlo como lo hacia su padre –

- si no lo toco es porque no sabe, que haya sido su padre no quiere decir que el posea las mismas habilidades, mas cuando no es hereditario –

- supongo –

-sigo sin entenderte –

- quisiera saber mas de Hideki, y siendo ellos sus hijos podrán decírmelo –

-Veo el problema –

- si? –

- Debido a tu trato ellos no querrán hablar contigo no? –

- no pienso disculparme, ni con el bastardo ni con la pelirrosa, por eso… -

-ni se te ocurra –

- tienes que ir tu… prácticamente eres mudo cuando ellos están cerca –

- Crees que tengo algo para decirles? –

-hn – sonrió así era el pequeño Sasuke-baka

- No lo voy a hacer Itachi… -

- anda no te cuesta nada, además debes obedecer a tu hermano mayor -

-No –

- vamos, estoy seguro que con tu _galantería_ la muchacha te dira todo lo que quieras –

- y que obtengo yo? –

Su hermano suspiro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-No lo se… supongo que podrías estar a mi disposición cuando lo necesitase ¿o no? –

Itachi sabia que tenia que acceder, su hermano era un terco y si en ese momento le daba la negativa ya no lo haría cambiar de opinión

- Esta bien tendrás que hablar con la chica –

- Hmp, lo pones como si fuera un problema, su madre estuvo con mi padre no? Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño –

Itachi sonrió con sorna – Cuidado Sasuke-chan de vez en cuando lo niños son mas peligrosos de lo que aparentan –

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a la casa con 2 uniformes que la modista tenia de su talla mientras le hacia los demás, Mikoto se disculpo diciendo que tenia otros asuntos y se fue dejándola sola en aquella gran mansión se topo con algunos de los sirvientes, disculpándose por interrumpir sus obligaciones

Una idea surco su mente en vista de que prácticamente se encontraba sola…

Corrió rápido desde su alcoba hasta la gran puerta de caoba tan rápido como abrió cerro, en una de sus manos llevaba un trapo en la otra un limpiador especializado de maderas, limpio con mucho cuidado uno de los violines que había ahí saco un poco de colofonia, para la cinta de caballo se lo coloco entre su cara y clavícula mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos… y como cada vez que lo hacia un recuerdo atravesaba su mente……

**FLASH BACK **

_En uno de los salones del lujoso hotel donde los Haruno trabajaban y vivían se encontraba el compositor Hideki afinando algunos instrumentos para el pequeño concierto que daría esa noche, pudo oír con claridad un golpeteo en el suelo, apresurado acompañado de risas y gritos… indicio de que sus hijos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el _

_Solo tuvo tiempo de voltearse antes de que su "hime-chan" chocara contra el escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de el…lo comprendió ella le hizo una travesura a su hermano y ahora huía de el _

_- Oto-san escóndeme, escóndeme! – gritaba la pequeña de unos 8 años de edad aferrandose a su saco desde la espalda _

_- ¿Qué hiciste ahora kura-kun? – si su papa la nombraba de manera extraña_

_-Y-yo? N-nada… -_

_- ¡Sakura! – se escucho un grito a la vez que un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros entraba corriendo lleno de pintura _

_- Sai? ¿Por qué estas todo su… - suspiro – Sakura… -_

_Oh no cuando su padre pronunciaba su nombre sin ningún adjetivo o que no utilizaba sobrenombres, Oh no, ya venia el regaño…_

_- ¿Si Oto-san? – pregunto inocentemente _

_- ¿Qué le paso a Sai? –_

_- No se… -_

_Su hermano solo la miro de muy fea manera _

_-Sakura… -_

_- Bueno si se… ¡pero no es culpa mía! Yo estaba con mi mama ayudándole con la limpieza en las habitaciones del ultimo piso y ya ves que están muy grandes mama pidió que sai ayudara pero fui y no quiso y le repetí y tampoco y lo jalonee y tampoco lo golpee y me grito lo hubieras visto Oto-san y después le di un empujoncito y como no vi que estaba pintando estem… pues… se le cayo la cubeta enema ¡pero yo no tuve la culpa! ¿Por qué el no me dijo que estaba pintando? ¿a ver porque? – _

_- ¡¡porque era obvio tonta!! Traía la ropa de pintor (ropa desgastada) y le estaba ayudando a Yukino-san con la pintura del salón en reparación!! Por eso no fui con mama!! – _

_- a mi no me dijiste eso… -_

_Y antes de que sus hijos empezaran la guerra con el en medio los calmo _

_- Kura-kun tienes que disculparte con tu hermano –_

_-Demo… - vio la mirada de su papa que no admitía replica sin embrago era cariñosa – Sai, gommene –_

_- Solo lo haré si me ayudas a limpiar y tienes que ayudar también a pintar –_

_- ¿¡nany!? – _

_- Lo siento Kura-kun pero es justo – _

_- esta bien – dijo con un puchero _

_- Pero antes… ¿no les gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento? –_

_A los niños les brillaron los ojos después de todo siempre habían querido jugar con los instrumentos de su papa _

_- ¿Qué les gustaría? – _

_- Yo quiero el piano – dijo sai _

_- Yo esta guitarrita!!! – _

_- Fea, esa no es guitarra – _

_- a que si!!! – _

_- A que no!!! –_

_-Que si!!!! – _

_- Que no!!! – _

_- SII!!!- _

_- NOOO!!! – _

_- Niños, niños ya basta; mira Kura-kun, Sai tiene razón, ese no es una guitarra, es un violín – _

_- ¿…? – _

_- Mira así se toca –_

_Y les mostró a sus peques una melodía la de Titanic de Richard Clayderman, en un solo de violín enamorando a la pequeña Sakura de ese sonido tan relajante _

_- SI!!! Yo quiero aprender a tocar el violín!!! – _

_- mira primero, si sabes las notas musicales verdad? –_

_- Hai! – _

_- Bueno… - empezó la explicación a su hija poniéndole cosas sencillas mientras ella practicaba… el y su hijo estaban frente al gran piano de cola repasando una nana que el había compuesto para su Naoko _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Jamás olvidaría su primera clase de violín, junto a su padre y hermano, un sentimiento la inundo y paso de tocar una melodía creada por su padre… tranquila y calida a estar tocando _"Vivaldi summer's" _con una precisión exacta, la melodía salía de las cuerdas, sus dedos y su corazón, hermosa y estilizada; el sonido de las cuerdas la consumió y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y sentimiento, tanto que no se percato que detrás de ella, cuatro hombres la miraban con atención desde distintos ángulos de la habitación y sin querer un momento de armonía se formo ahí…

* * *

**Primero que nada mil gracias a todos quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y mas aun a aquellos que me dejan un lindo rr**

**=)**

**Tsuki-airen:**_ bueno pues espero que tus duddas se hayan disipado en este capi mil gracias por pasar ^^_

**Setsuna17: **_gracias por el alago y la suerte espero haya sido de tu agrado el capi _

**Conitha16:** _si lamento actualizar tan tarde sorry y pues la relacion de Sasuke y Sakura se ira desenvolviendo poco a poco la verdad es que tengo algo en la mente y espero que resulte y obviamente que guste lo del matrimonio es una realidad que vivimos fea pero cierta y los instrumentos aparecieron ya xD y veras otra de sus habilidades en el sig capi _

**Arantxa-Swan: **_me siento demasiado alagada con tu rr ^^ mil gracias por pasar y si a veces el amor es tan hermoso como (censura) jiji asi es no tiene ojos ni razon quiza por eso sea tan divertido y mas de la mitas del mundo lo busque y perdona por la demora _

**Megumi-no-Sabaku: **_MEGUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! i miss you so much!! no te he visto ;--; espero qe andes de lo mejor y que te haya gustado el kapi _

**Kaoru-chan-17: **_coincido contigo es horrible la traicion uno de los mas graves pecados capitales de la cultura "Zya" xD pero pues tenia que ser asi para llevar a cabo mi fic y perdoon por la tardanza_

**Raymar: **_lo c pero todos conocemos la idiotez Uchiha que corre por las venas de los susodichos y asi tenia que ser -.- _

**Death linkin: **_que bien que te guste *o* es lindo ver que les gustee y pues la relacion va lenta debido a que estan en modo "convivencia familiar" pero ya veras cuando sea el momento sasusaku espero que te guste y lo del papa si era famoso pero solo por pocos osea no era de mucha publicidad su trabajo pero quienes lo conocian lo admiraban grandemente en cuanto a la herencia sera hasta otro cap la vdd me sorprendio que te dieras cuenta de ese detalle OuO _

**Sol Uchiha: **_que padre que te guste, esa es la idea xD y pues si hay que desenvolver bien la situacion familiar antes del romance sasusaku xD! y explique un poco el porque no se separan Fugaku y Mikoto luego lo desglosare mas x3 espero qe te guste este capi y lo de realiste xD graciaaaaas aunke kmo es un fic se distorsionara la realidad, claro que no tipo harry potter xD_


	4. seguimos conviviendo y recordando

**hola!!! se que me tardo mucho actualizando pero pues no se no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo mas rapido **

**mmm no tengo muchi tiempo -.- me persiguen ya en la proxima hablare con ustedes miles de gracias por leerme =)**

**por cierto... el uniforme que se menciona en este capi es el de vampire knight para quienes no entiendan mi mala descripsion **

**bay bay **

* * *

**C**uando la ultima nota sonó en aquella habitación, dejo que el silencio inundara el lugar, tanto se estaba concentrando que no pudo escuchar algunas respiraciones a parte de la suya, abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta lo mas tranquila que pudo manteniendo esa postura al ver a su hermano y sus familiares verla detenidamente, se podía notar los sentimientos en el rostro de las personas ahí, su hermano alegría con melancolía, el padre con asombro, el pelinegro de coleta era un pequeño asombro acompañado de satisfacción y el menor de los Uchiha… por una razón que ella desconocía tenia una sonrisa de prepotencia y gusto en el rostro.

- No habías dicho que esperarías 4 meses? – musito Sai aun con la mirada de alegría y melancolía

- Sai, ya han pasado cuatro meses, incluso creo que hasta 5 o 6 –

- Vaya… si que pasa el tiempo cuando estas "dormido" no? –

- supongo… - Sakura dejo el violín en su anterior estantería

Sin decir nada el jefe de familia se retiro del lugar al igual que sus otros dos hijos

Sai y Sakura se sentaron en uno de los amplios sillones que había en el lugar donde estaban 2 libros pertenecientes a la pelirrosa

- ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Bien, Mikoto-san me dio dos uniformes y la otra semana me darán los que faltan ¿Y a ti? –

- súper – hablo con sarcasmo – ahora soy un Uchiha –

- por fin soy hija única –

Su hermano solo la miro feo

- Ya, ya no te enojes –

- adivina a quien vi hoy –

- Madonna? Britney Spears? A mi novio Heat Ledger? –

- No…ridícula, vi a Temari –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Sip estaba en el registro civil quieres ir a verla? Su hotel no esta muy lejos de aquí –

-¡¡Seguro!! Oh espera… no tenemos que pedir permiso? –

- Naa solo avisaremos –

- Bueno pero ¿Cuándo? –

- Supongo que mañana después de la escuela estará bien –

- SIII!!!!! Hace mucho que no veo a Tema-chan, Oh me pregunto si seguirá con su novio, también como estarán Kankuro y Gaara… -

- ¿aun te importa? – la interrumpió su hermano

- Hn a diferencia de ti, se me da muy bien el seguir con mis amistades –

- Claro… -

__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª

El resto del día fue simple… Itachi y Sasuke veían una película en el gran salón, Fugaku estaría perdido en algún lugar de la casa, su hermano en el jardín pintando unas flores de crisantemo y Mikoto-san que aun no llegaba a casa de su "asunto importante" ella en uno de sus lugares preferidos

La cocina

No era que fuera una de esas personas que comen, comen , y comen……… bueno en realidad si, pero se cuidaba hacia ejercicio además de que no era precisamente a comer a lo que iba, uno de sus grandes amigos del Hotel era uno de los chef`s, y siempre le gustaba la comida que el hacia, y le enseño muchas cosas platillos y técnicas nuevamente un recuerdo apareció, miro hacia un lado de la barra y se encontraba un grueso libro que en su portada tenia "comidas internacionales" regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, sonrió… se puso hacer un platillo mexicano "pastel azteca" sin duda era amante de la comida en especial la Mexicana, Italiana, y Holandesa, delicioso; bueno ya era tarde en cualquier momento serian las 6 de la tarde y se puso a hacer su platillo, los cocineros del lugar se sorprendieron cuando ella dijo que quería cocinar, así que le dieron espacio, se encontraba sola ahora haciendo un postre de limón, el favorito de su hermano, lo metió al congelador al momento que era aplastada por la puertecilla del mismo y con cierto enfado buscaba al culpable

Se sorprendió que fuera Mikoto quien intento aplastarla pero aun más con la mirada que tenia

- Mikoto-san ¿Dauijabu? –

Mikoto le regreso la mirada entre asustada, triste feliz, incomprendida

- Sakura necesito que me ayudes… por favor ven –

La tomo de la muñeca y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de la joven

- Mikoto-san me esta asustando ¿Qué ocurre? –

- se que esta mal o por lo menos no es normal pero necesito de tu ayuda –

Sin saber porque le recordó a su madre, siempre en problemas y no pudo decir no

- ¿Qué ocurre Mikoto-san dígame, haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarle –

La pelinegra solo le entrego un sobre el cual Sakura abrió y leyó

_**NOMBRE DEL PACIENTE: UCHIHA MIKOTO**_

_**EDAD: 42 AÑOS**_

_**TIPO DE SANGRE: O POSITIVO**_

_**PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO: POSITIVA **_

Sakura se quedo de piedra al notar cual era la preocupación de Mikoto

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? – pregunto débilmente

- No lo se… -

- No va a abortar… ¿verdad? –

- No lo se, Sakura-chan es un poco peligroso este embarazo, veras soy hipertensa y es peligroso que… -

Sakura comprendió a que se refería, después de todo había varios casos en los cuales el bebe nacía con una dificultad o en el peor de los casos la madre moría

- Aunque tampoco quiero perder a este bebe, y no se aun así me siento feliz, quería decírselo a alguien pero a como están las cosas ahora en la casa no creo poder decírselo a ninguno de mis hijos y decírselo a fugaku esta fuera de discusión, por lo menos no hasta que se note mi embarazo –

- Me siento halagada de ser una persona de confianza para usted –

Mikoto solo le sonrió - Claro –

- Y… cuanto tiene? –

- Me dijeron que tenia7 semanas ¿se me notan? – dijo poniéndose de perfil

- No – dijo entre risas ya que le resultaba lindo el comportamiento de Mikoto además de que siempre le gusto la idea de una mujer embarazada eran muy lindas y… chistosas

- y disculpa por querer meterte en el congelador –

- jajaja no se preocupe por eso… no es la primera ves que ocurre –

- ah? –

- nada, nada mmm… creo que iré con Sai un momento –

-Claro y por favor… -

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san no diré nada a nadie – y le sonrió saliendo de la habitación hacia el jardín

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba a paso veloz cuando antes de poder bajar las escaleras la llamaron

- Sakura –

Volteo para ver quien la llamaba y vio que era el hermano menor de su hermano (¿?)

- si Uchiha-san? –

- Hmp, dime Sasuke por favor, se que no nos hemos presentado correctamente y ya que vivirás aquí me parece adecuado que lo hagamos ¿no? –

Hn a ella nadie la hacia tonta, el quería algo, si sus padres la educaron y previnieron de acciones como esa, contuvo un suspiro, los hombres eran tan predecibles en la prehistoria como ahora; disimulo su desagrado – Claro mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – y le tendió una mano a modo de saludo

- Sasuke Uchiha – tomo su mano y atrayéndola a el le planto un beso en la mejilla

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la acción repentina del joven pero no hizo amago alguno de sus emociones; no ella las sepulto hacia ya tiempo; se separo lentamente de el aparentando normalidad - mmm… si eso era todo… - empezó a alejarse pero increíblemente había olvidado que el tenia su mano aun sujeta y la jalo apenas había dado un paso

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo ¿te molesta? –

- emm supongo que no –

- Bien – y con la mano aun entre la suya la guió hasta su habitación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la joven

__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª

Ya En su habitación el se sentó en la cama que había ahí, quedándose ella de pie mirando disimuladamente la habitación,

Era amplia con la cama grande al centro de un lado el ropero algunos buró al lado de la cama una mesa con una laptop seguida de una impresora una puerta mas que por lo visto indicaba ser el baño, miro de nuevo al pelinegro

- Y de que quieres hablar? – pregunto inocente

- Dime donde vivían antes? –

Lo pensó un momento antes de contestar – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?… - dijo algo extrañada

- Simple curiosidad –

- Pues… en Cancún –

- mmm… y donde es? –

- Es una playa de México, muy bonita a decir verdad –

- he escuchado decir a Itachi que tu padre era un músico yo también he podido apreciar algo de su trabajo y sinceramente me gustaría que me contaras algunas cosas de el – dijo ahora en tono y posición rompecorazones-Uchiha Sasuke-sexy -

Sakura lo vio con gran aburrimiento en su rostro – Si intentas seducirme para que te diga todo acerca de mi padre déjame decirte que… no esta funcionando –

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

- ¿Qué me seduces o por lo menos lo intentas? –

- No solo… olvídalo – dijo ya enojado levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda caminando hacia la terraza que estaba ahora frente a el tratando de tranquilizarse ya que si se ponía grosero lo mas seguro es que no consiguiera la información que deseaba

Pero que diablos le pasaba en la cabeza a esa chica? Es decir no estaba viendo? ¿Seria ciega? O tal vez lesbiana digo como para no ponerse a hiperventilar ante una visiona si seria lógico pensar en esas opciones

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver como la pelirrosa estaba tendida en su cama, acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y con una mano sobre su frente disfrutando del calor de la tarde y en el rostro tenia impregnada una sonrisa suave y calida

- ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? –

- … - ahora no había nada de tranquilidad en su rostro, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, la boca algo abierta y en los ojos tristeza infinita, antes de poder contestar vino ese fatídico recuerdo a su mente

**FLASH BACK **

_Una mañana llena de nubes, aun así con mucho sol iban en una camioneta tipo lobo la familia Haruno, llevaban algunas mesas, sillas, manteles y de mas para una fiesta, que se llevaría a cabo en isla Cozumel, en la parte de atrás iban Naoko, Hideki y Sai deteniendo algunas de las cosas para que el repentino viento que había no se llevara o tirara nada, de pronto el viento se intensifico y como no estaban en octubre empezaba la temporada de los vientos huracanados, ciclones y de mas, sobre todo al ser playa azota con mas fuerza el viento y el agua _

_Empezó a llover no tanto como para alarmarse pero si para poner medidas de precaución, cuando pasaban por uno de los riscos de la isla un camión cargado de troncos grandes de árbol dio una vuelta muy cerrada dejando poco espacio para maniobrar; cuando la joven estaba por tomar de nuevo el control uno de los troncos se soltó cayendo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta patino y finalmente se estrello contra la pared de rocas que se encontraba frente a ellos. _

_Perdió el conocimiento no supo cuanto tiempo, pero al final gracias a que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad no sufrió daños considerables, claro quitando el echo de que su cabeza sangraba, un dolor terrible entre el hombro y clavícula la mataba y que sintiera rotas varias costillas, recordó al instante que su familia iba detrás gracias al cielo ella no había quedado prensada salio en su búsqueda y los encontró a varios metros mas de la camioneta, gracias a que no captaba bien la situación y que en ese momento llevaba la sangre fría se le ocurrió llamar a emergencias _

_Después de unos 20 o 30 min. En los cuales solo atino a quedarse de pie al lado de sus familiares inmóviles, llego la ayuda llevándolos a los 4 de vuelta a Cancún en donde se encontraba el hospital mas cercano. _

_Sakura no asimilo nada hasta que despertó en una camilla del hospital fue ahí donde recordó los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres y su hermano…. _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Oye! –

- He? Que? – se sintió algo rara debido a que la sacaron de su recuerdo mas nítido y mas doloroso

- No me lo dirás? – pregunto el moreno ya algo arrepentido, después de todo a cualquiera le dolería perder a sus padres y también el echo de que no hacia mucho de su muerte además de que había borrado aquella linda sonrisa

- Ah si, claro en un accidente de carretera – dijo recobrando la postura que anteriormente tenía, esa misma que había mostrado el primer momento en que la vio una mascara de serenidad

- Ya veo – decidió dejar las cosas así por ese día después de todo la había echo entristecer y no podría seguir recordando si seguía mal

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes mas preguntas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona, en su rostro no se podía ver la tristeza, algo extraño en verdad – Bueno si ese es el caso… - se levanto del colchón ante la mirada insistente del muchacho – Te veré en la cena Sasuke. – y se marcho

Dejando al Uchiha con un sentimiento de remordimiento muy poco usual en el

__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª

Al salir de la habitación de Sasuke tuvo que ir rápidamente a la suya, al entrar cerro con seguro y se metió en el baño privado que tenia la habitación, abrió la regadera comenzando a llenar la tina, encendió el estero que estaba en la habitación ni muy alto ni muy bajo se desvistió y entro en la bañera hasta que solo de su nariz hacia arriba estaba fuera del alcance del agua y empezó a llorar, aun se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus padres, si ella hubiera sido mas hábil al momento de conducir, si no hubiera llovido, si ese trailer no hubiera pasado…… pero el hubiera no existe y solo nos queda el presente el cual debemos de sacar adelante

Ella jamás se permitía llorar frente a los demás, eso empezó a hacerlo el día en que vio como sus lágrimas lastimaban a quienes la veían su padre, era quien mas la había visto llorar, el único que tenia el coraje y vitalidad para alegrarle el día y cesar sus lagrimas, ahora que el ya no estaba con ella era natural que buscara refugio y escondite para poder liberar sus gotas saladas.

Se quedó ella con sus recuerdos y el agua unos momentos más en ese cuarto de baño.

__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª__ª

Había ido en su búsqueda apenas salio del cuarto pero al verla entrar al suyo y escucharle poner el seguro era mas que evidente que quería estar unos momentos a solas, aunque internamente agradeció eso ya que hasta ahora no se había percatado que cuando vio la tristeza en sus ojos el quiso remediarlo

Dio un sonoro suspiro

- ¿Acaso la imponente presencia y atracción animal del pequeño Sasuke no pudo con la pelirrosa? –

Itachi estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a la Haruno pasar del cuarto de su hermano al suyo a toda prisa y sin sentimiento en su rostro seguramente ella se molesto con algún comentario de Sasuke

- Hmp, no sabes de lo que hablas – hablo con un extraño sentimiento en la voz

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –

- Empezaba a hablar con ella y a decir verdad me dio curiosidad sus expresiones y olvide que quería preguntar exactamente y lo único que le pude preguntar fue… -

- ¿Qué le preguntaste? –

- …Sobre la muerte de sus padres… -

- Serás tonto –

- Si quieres que te diga algo porque no le preguntas tú – dijo mordaz

- hacemos una pequeña apuesta? –

- …? –

- veamos quien obtiene mas información y de la mejor manera con la pequeña – sonrió burlonamente

- Si yo gano te veras en un lió Aniki –

- Claro, claro –

Bajaron las escaleras ya que era hora de la cena fueron hasta el comedor en donde sus padres se sentaban lo mas lejos el uno del otro y Sai que estaba al lado de Mikoto, leía un libro al igual que su hermana anteriormente solo faltaba una persona en la mesa

- Sai – llamo Mikoto haciendo que el aludido despegara la vista y le pusiera atención

- Si Mikoto? –

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? ¿No estaba contigo? –

- No – dijo algo extrañado – Debe estar explorando la casa, no se preocupe –

- Si me imaginaba algo así pero no cenara? –

- No lo se –

Los hermanos se miraron entre si conociendo el paradero de la chica pero sin llegar a decirlo

- Sai ve a buscarla, no es correcto que la cene empieza si no estamos todos – dijo en tono solemne Fugaku

Este solo le miro feo y se levanto del asiento, estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a discutir con su padre, apenas iba a salir del comedor cuando una mata rosa golpeo fuerte contra el llevándolo al suelo junto con ella

- Uh? A Sai eras tú ¿¡porque te me atraviesas así?! – dijo la muchacha que se encontraba sobre su hermano

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres la que debería tener más cuidado! ¿Por qué demonios entras corriendo así?!! –

- … - la joven se quedo unos momentos pensando y le llego el incienso a la cabeza – oh no por nada, como no te vi en todo el día ya te extrañaba jejeje – dijo al momento en que se levantaba al igual que su hermano

- Claro y las vacas vuelan, fea nunca has sabido mentir – le dijo con un suspiro porque el sabia que aunque ella no supiera mentir jamás diría lo que pasaba por su cabeza

- Sakura-chan donde estabas? –

- ah jeje me di un baño y como estaba en la tina y el agua estaba esplendida pues… -

- No me digas que te quedaste dormida de nuevo? – dijo con incredulidad su hermano

- … - la aludida solo sonrió y se sentó en un lugar vació que era en un extremo de la mesa frente al jefe de familia y solo Sasuke supo cual era la tardanza de la joven quedando en el olvido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas trayendo consigo la noche y madrugada a la mañana siguiente sentados igualmente en el desayuno ininterrumpido ahora todos los jóvenes Uchiha estaban con su uniforme Itachi estudiaba medicina por lo cual traía una bata larga poco abajo de las rodillas, y ropa casual, Sai al estudiar Ingeniero químico iba con una camisa blanca de manga larga unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas de seguridad, Sasuke que aun estaba en preparatoria o instituto como quieran llamarle, llevaba su uniforme, pantalón negro, camisa blanca además de un chaleco negro y un saco negro con algunas líneas blancas acompañado de una corbata roja y la única que faltaba era la haruno que al parecer volvía a llegar tarde al desayuno

Con un traje finísimo Fugaku leía el periódico en la sección de negocios tomando una taza de café mientras Mikoto venia entrando junto a una Sakura muy sonrojada y con dos coletas altas en su cabellera, y oh si la sonrisa de Mikoto dejaba claro quien la había peinado el día de hoy; su uniforme era una falda tipo escocesa negra arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga larga y encima de ella un saco negro con líneas blancas acompañado de un moñito rojo

- Por una ves en tu vida que te peinas fea – dijo su hermano medio en broma…bueno hacia lo que podía para no reírse a carcajada abierta al ver así a su hermana que jamás se recogía el cabello por lo menos no tan elaboradamente como se veía ese peinado además que se veía muy tierna y demasiado graciosa

- Mikoto-san dijo que me veía bien – dijo en tono mordaz a su hermano, claro que veía la risa y burla en sus ojos

- Es por que así estas Sakura-chan –

- Gracias… - a decir verdad aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué carajos dejo que Mikoto-san la peinara? Ah si… eso…

**FLASH BACK **

_Salía de su habitación una Sakura con el uniforme ya puesto tenia el cabello húmedo le dejo suelto para que se secase ya luego se haría una cebollita o se pondría unos pasadores lo que fuera no es como que le importara _

_- Sakura-chan buenos días – la saludo la pelinegra_

_- Ohayo Mikoto-san – _

_- Aun no te has peinado? – _

_- he? Ya lo hice, solo espero que se seque el cabello –_

_- no, no. No. Como vas a ir así? Ven deja te hago un peinado –_

_- Mikoto-san no es necesario –_

_-Claro que si anda ven –_

_- Demo… - y así fue arrastrada hasta la habitación de Mikoto_

_Mikoto la sentó frente al gran peinador que estaba en su habitación, con cuidado y agilidad empezo a cepillar el cabello de la joven _

_- Sabes Sakura-chan, me gustaría tener una hija – _

_- O sea que si…si va a… -_

_- aun no lo se, tengo cita el otro mes para ver si es muy peligroso o no, y ya veremos que pasa – _

_- ok… Le puedo comentar algo Mikoto-san espero no se moleste – _

_- Claro que es- _

_- Es sobre mi mama… -_

_- … -_

_- Si no quiere escu… - _

_- No, no por favor dime ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo al momento en que empezaba a separar su cabello _

_- Es solo que… no se usted me recordó a ella siempre queriendo peinarme y yo que no me dejaba – lanzo una risa al aire llena de nostalgia – era todo – y miro al espejo con una sonrisa mientras veía como tenia dos coletas algo infantiles con listones rojos _

_- Lista! Quedaste estupenda – _

_- Gracias – _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Los otros tres Uchiha siguieron con lo suyo hasta que fue hora de irse a sus respectivas obligaciones

- Etto Mikoto-san relájese ok? – dijo con mensaje oculto la joven al estar en la entrada junto a su hermano

- Claro que pases buen día –

- Gracias usted también bay, bay –

Iban los jóvenes de la mansión en la camioneta de Itachi, una 2009 Porsche Cayenne GTS / Cayenne Turbo, al mayor le gustaba el espacio y la velocidad, este iba manejando claro esta, al lado de el Sasuke detrás Sai que miraba distraído las afueras de la ciudad y Sakura que no soltaba un libro de tapa azul.

Llegaron al colegio uno muy grande y se veía de lujo; Sai e Itachi se fueron al área universitaria discutiendo entre ellos, Sakura se había quedado de pie viendo como su hermano se alejaba

- Hey Sakura –

Vio como Sasuke la llamaba ante la mirada de algunos alumnos quienes llevaban su mismo uniforme

- Si? –

- Ven –

Comenzó a caminar a un lado de el preguntándose porque algunas muchachas la miraban con un claro instinto asesino, instintivamente se acerco mas a Sasuke sin que ella misma se percatara de esa acción que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro quien solo la miro de reojo

- Sasuke… emm tu sabes donde serán mis clases? –

- No; tendrás que ir a dirección aunque lo mas probable es que te pongan en las mismas que yo –

- Ah… - no dijeron nada más hasta dirección ahí una señora castaña le paso el listado de sus clases y efectivamente en la mayoría las tenia con Sasuke solo literatura e Historia las tenia aparte de el y como la primera era matemáticas se fueron juntos al salón, al parecer llegaron algo tarde ya que un maestro de cabello negro daba unas notas, Sasuke se fue a su asiento sin preocuparse por el maestro, y este después de ver al joven pasar vio como una pelirrosa se quedaba quieta en la puerta con su maletín y un papel, se acerco al maestro y le dio el papel el maestro llamo a la clase

- Jóvenes por motivos personales la señorita Haruno se integrara hoy a nuestra clase espero se lleven bien, siéntate en cualquier lugar vació – dijo el tono con un alto grado de diferencia y aburrimiento mientras volvía a su trabajo

Observo detenidamente el salón de clases, no eran muchos alumnos a lo mas y serian 25 entonces vio como un joven de coleta oscura la veía con una pequeña sonrisa _a su amigo _

- Shikamaru! No sabia que estabas aquí! – dijo con emoción la pelirrosa en tono bajo para no ser descubiertos

- je ya ves y tu? Creí cuando dijiste aquella ocasión que jamás te apartarías de tu familia era cierto y mírate nada mas a kilómetros de la playa; me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir a la ciudad –

- Shikamaru… mis papas…bueno ellos… - dijo con tono monocorde Shikamaru se extraño y la vio con una ceja alzada – fallecieron – dijo por fin y le dedico una sonrisa triste y resignada

- Lo lamento… - susurro al momento en que el maestro alzaba la voz para seguir con su explicación pausaron la platica dejándola para un momento mas oportuno

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Del otro lado del salón el Uchiha se percato de la sonrisa y de cómo saludaba al Nara, algo que lo extraño mucho ya que el era más bien serio, al parecer le cansaba usar voz y saliva.

Desde el día de ayer cuando le pregunto de la muerte de sus padres y ver la mirada algo perdida de la joven tenia la necesidad de en cierta manera disculparse, no literalmente claro, pero aun así… además estaba la apuesta con su hermano y aun sobre eso la curiosidad de saber de ella estaba claro que no era una persona ordinaria o normal, y también le cautivo la manera en que tocaba el violín, en ese momento se retiro ya que su padre lo pidió así, el no objeto nada al ver que Itachi le obedecía y salía del lugar, la melodía estuvo llena de vitalidad fuerza y coraje, definitivamente para tocar así tuvo que pasar largas horas practicando lo que demostraba que era una persona tenaz

Dejo de pensar en ella, cuando la campana toco y vio como ella se levantaba rápido de su asiento seguida del Nara hacia su siguiente clase la cual no tenían juntos

- Teme! Que miras? - dijo un rubio con cara zorruna

- Hmp nada… - salieron del salón directo al campo ya que la sig. hora era historia y la profesora además de que no explicaba nada bien la clase, no tomaba asistencia. Se sentaron en la cafetería ya que a pesar de la hora el dobe tenía hambre, Sasuke le contó a Naruto lo referente a la estancia de los 2 jóvenes después de insistir casi media hora

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo con la boca llena de comida

- Hmp –

- No puedo creerlo, de verdad que ti vida es de telenovela teme! – dijo con burla

Sasuke solo lo miro mal

- ¿y como la llevas? Te llevas bien con ellos?? –

- No he hablado con ellos solo con ella pero…. –

- que? ¿se te echo encima? – aun se burlaba de el, definitivamente todo un hobby para el Uzumaki

- No… solo se fue – dijo omitiendo ciertas partes de la historia

- y tu hermano? –

- Itachi se mantiene al margen no le agradan –

- Me refería a tu _otro_ hermano, supongo que te haces una idea de cómo es ¿o no? –

- No lo se… aunque se parece a mi padre en lo reservado e intolerancia –

- ja!! Te estas describiendo a ti teme!! –

Ahora si…

- ¡¡auch!! ¡¡Teme!! No me pegues!!!! –

- Hmp –

- y que? Planean ignorarse hasta que alguno se vaya de la casa? –

- no seria mala idea –

- hayy teme, mmm…interesante me pregunto… -

- y ahora que? –

- porque el vago de Nara le sacaría plática, ni siquiera a los profesores cuando le preguntan algo responde mas de lo necesario, -

- Crees que le guste? – dijo con aburrimiento

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros – no se yo solo digo. Y bien? -.

- Ahora que? –

- andas muy raro… será que al teme le gusta la hermana de su hermano – dijo pícaro

- Hmp, claro que no, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar detrás de una mocosa –

- si tú lo dices –

…………… y empezaron una nueva discusión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En clase de historia se encontraban la pelirrosa y su amigo haciendo unos resúmenes que les había encargado el maestro antes de acomodarse en su silla y mirar hacia dentro, claramente la clase hablaba y hablaba mientras hacían el dichoso trabajo

- Así que eso paso –

- Si, no dejo de sentirme culpable por ello – admitió triste

- Sabes que no es así… y si Hideki te mirara apuesto a que se enfadaría por estar así –

- Gracias… - le susurro – y hablando de otras cosas ¿Cómo vas con Temari? –

- hn – dio un gran suspiro – Terminamos

- He?!?! ¿Por qué? Se veían muy alegres –

- de eso ya hace mucho, supongo que las cosas cambian y si la relación no es suficientemente fuerte… no aguantara los cambios produciéndose la ruptura –

- ya empezaste a hablar extraño, y como estas digo te ha afectado mucho o… -

- en su momento si, pero después me di cuenta que es mejor así, peleábamos mucho y no podíamos continuar con nuestra vida –

- Supongo –

- y tu? Aun sigues estoica y paralela al amor? –

- Claro – dijo con sorna

- Vas a ver como te vas a enamorar y muy fuerte –

-Si tu, como no –

- No crees que te enamores? –

- tal vez pero no creo que me llegue fuerte, entre mas conocimiento tiene uno piensa las cosas con mas frialdad, mentalmente –

- Si entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ya veras que para el amor no hay fronteras –

- y sigues hablando extraño… dime que ocurrió en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, estas muy raro – dijo al momento que cerraba su libreta con el trabajo ya hecho

- antes me criticabas que porque no hablaba y ahora porque lo hago… sigo preguntándome ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? –

- Si, si no cambies el tema –

- Pues todo a su debido tiempo –

- supongo que puedo esperar aunque no creas que te dejare en paz así como así –

- Dios no me imagino si nos hubieran tocado todas las clases juntos –

- ya cállate –

- Aunque tu vida es mas interesante que la mía, mira que vivir con el magnate Uchiha ha de ser todo un honor – el sarcasmo era mas que evidente

- oshh ni me lo recuerdes – dijo irritada

- te cae mal? –

- eres idiota? Claro que lo odio! Después lo que le hizo a mama ignorar así a Sai, engañar a su esposa y agrr, ya me puse de mal humor –

- te has callado tu desagrado hacia el enfrente de Sai no es así? –

- Pues si, que querías que hiciera? No le he contado todo a Sai y así ya lo odia no puedo infundirle mas odio –

- por? –

- después de todo es su papa, y me esta manteniendo a mi también, además…. –

- que? –

- mama me hizo prometerle que no lo tratara mal… que lo que el hizo se lo hizo a ella y ese no es mi problema… - su verde mirar se apagaba

- Tiene razón, no deberías dejar escapar tu ira así –

- No estarías molesto si alguien le hiciera daño a tu mama? O algún ser querido? –

- Supongo que si, pero no es razón para que odie a alguien a quien no conozco bien, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que a las personas para conocerlas bien hay que tratarlas algún tiempo –

- supongo….-

- Bueno pues ya faltan 10 min. Para la sig. Clase nos veremos luego Sakura – dijo mientras se ponía de pie al momento en que tocaba la campana

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de tarde, acabaron su primer día en la escuela en la mesa estaban los cuatro jóvenes en la comida, Fugaku no regresaba del trabajo hasta en la noche y Mikoto había salido… Sai e Itachi se insultaban y se asían competencias para ver quien era más inteligente, Sakura leía y Sasuke la miraba fijamente aprovechando las distracciones que se presentaban

- Si no te importa… - empezó… viendo como los mayores no prestaban atención alguna y la joven levantaba la vista

- si? –

- Quisiera continuar con la plática de ayer… -

-Oh claro –

Y ambos se levantaron, increíblemente sin ser detectados por los otros que seguían en su prueba de inteligencia

Estaban en el salón donde el día de ayer ella tocaba, el se sentó en un descanset de cuero ella frente a el en el sofá de tres plazas

- continuemos con las preguntas si? – dijo el Uchiha

- Claro – dijo sin emoción

- Dime, porque si tu padre era un gran compositor, ¿Cómo es que nunca se sabia nada de su vida personal? Digo era una figura publica ¿no? –

- Pues no, le gustaba ser discreto precisamente por la privacidad –

- ¿Me dirás como era tu casa? Solo para hacerme una idea de en que ambiente solía estar –

- mmm… pues vivíamos en un hotel además de trabajar en el -

- ¿Y eso? –

- yo que se – dijo sin importancia – cosa de mis padres según ellos así era mas divertido –

- toda tu vida estuviste en el hotel? –

- Si, como dije, era divertido –

- Vaya –

Sakura empezó a mover su pie izquierdo impacientemente haciendo notar su desesperación

- Te molesto? –

- un poco -admitió ella

- Oh vamos, después de todo es mejor que nos llevemos bien ¿no crees? – dijo con su sonrisa seductora

Ahora no le fue tan indiferente esa sonrisa a Sakura no… ahora le empezaba a molestar demasiado

- Tal vez… pero hoy no… - dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie – Te veré luego Sasuke

En ese momento puso sentir su mano alrededor de su brazo, lo miro expectante mientras el le devolvía la mirada con un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos

- suéltame – exigió

- ¿porque? Te pongo nerviosa? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

- Mas bien irritada – no sabia como pero ese muchacho la sacaba de sus casillas

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos mas era obvio que ninguno quería ceder

Sasuke se permitió por primera vez, admirar a la chica, descubrió entre el tiempo que llevaba ahí que era una persona que no le gustaba demostrar su sentir ocultándolo detrás de una mascara muy buena, ya que al parecer solo el lo había notado, era muy inteligente en ocasiones algo molesta, era muy bonita, estatura mediana complexión delgada nada del otro mundo, pero eso si, sus ojos una gran selva verde que te invitaba a perderte en ella que era lo que precisamente se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos sin tomar mucho en cuenta su alrededor

Sakura por su parte no estaba muy lejos de la reacción del pelinegro, desde el primer día en que lo había visto le parecio atractivo si, pero la experiencia le enseño que en esos hombres son de quien mas te debes cuidar, sobre todo con la conducta que tenia en esos momentos, si bien había notado que algo en ella le daba curiosidad a el no era tonta como para no darse cuenta, en las clases que tuvieron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo el la estaba mirando pensando que ella ignoraba eso pero no y salio de su ensoñación al sentir con una gran sorpresa unos labios sobre los suyos lo único que su cerebro pudo captar fue que el hombre delante de ella la sostenía de un brazo y con el otro la tomaba del rostro para besarle, al sentir una lengua en sus labios, se le disparo la conciencia…

* * *

**yo se yo se esta raro el capi pero ya les habia dicho que necesito un psikiatra no?? jejeje **

**espero les haya gustadoo mil gracias a quienes firman:**

_**Tsuki-airen...** lo c tambien es uno de mis preferidos me relaja tootalmente _

_**alexavenus...** gracias por la informacion de midnight sun ^^_

_**kaoru-01... **bienvenida! y disculpa la tardanza _

_**eli-nejiten... **estoy sentidisima -.- a mi no me invitaron a fundi :( que bien que te guste el capi xD mala amiga ¬¬..._

_**hikisuiiteru...** sorry la tardanza espero este capi te haya gustado _

_**setsuna17... **una lectora fiel que siempre veo en mis fics mil gracias!!! xD y que bueno que te guste _

_**cari-sama... **que bien que toques uno que muy apenas toca la flauta xD y ni eso se hacer bien xD qe mal _

_**kaoru-chan17...** lo c pero no es bueno perdonar ese tipo de cosas ala larga es peor _

_**sysa12...** espero que lo cambiante de la historia te siga gustando porque creo que seguira haciendolo xD _


	5. precuriosidad

_**bueno yo se que me excedo mucho en el tiempo de actualizacion pero de verdad que no puedo hacerlo mas rapido, lo siento u-u**_

**_espero qe anden muy muy bien y pss ando corta de tiempo -.- de nuevo_**

**_bay bay nos vemos ojala aun me lean y que les guste el fic _**

* * *

_Sasuke pov _

Dios…

Pero que carajos paso?!?!

En un momento estaba usando todo su poder masculino sobre ella, besándola (cosa realmente agradable) y al otro estaba encima de su cama haciendo ejercicios de respiración y contando de 3 en 3 para olvidar el dolor

¿?

Oh si, Dios…como olvidarlo

La maldita pelirrosa era karateka o que?!?!?

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Sasuke se encontraba en el quinto sueño besando a la joven pelirrosa muy a gusto y sin ningún tipo de reparo o pudor, hasta que el mundo se le volteo, vio estrellitas. _

_Sakura le había dado una fuerte patada entre las piernas, se inclino un poco debido a la fuerza del golpe, el dolor era insoportable pero ¡Oh surprise! Un puño de tamaño medio se estampo contra su pómulo izquierdo atontándolo para finalmente tomarlo de un brazo (en un movimiento propio de "Jakie Chan") le volteo haciéndole quedar en el suelo boca arriba con un dolor de espalda y el brazo torcido _

_- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso o te arrepentirás! – _

_Y la pelirrosa salio muy dignamente de la habitación dejando a un lastimado Sasuke _

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

Dios…… dijo que se arrepentiría a la próxima, ¿que acaso lo dejaría en el hospital con quemaduras y huesos rotos? si ahora… cuando al parecer se lo había tomado bien estaba con un pómulo rojo empezando a tornarse entre verdoso y morado, la espalda doliéndole horrores y la entrepierna igualmente adolorida solo que en un nivel superior… no quería ni pensar en que haría si se llegaba a enojar

Sin querer un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

Dios……

(¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido ya?) miro su reloj había pasado ya 2 horas ahí acostado sin atreverse a mover uno por el dolor y otro porque si su hermano lo viese además de perder la apuesta no dejaría de joderle por lo menos hasta que tuviesen nietos y el pudiera contarles para que se burlaran del tío abuelo Sasuke que…

_¡¿Acaso también he perdido la cabeza?! _

Y en definitiva su mente no trabajaba bien para estar pensando en esas estupideces

_**Oh Dios como dolía**_

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura pov _

Dios es grande, poderoso y maravilloso!!!!! Definitivamente ama a los humanos!!!!! Sobre todo a mi!!!!

No se porque demonios esta familia es tan adinerada, bueno algo tendrá que ver que su padre sea dueño de sabrá Dios cuantas empresas y que se la pase la mayor parte de su tiempo en ellas, pero…

¿Tener un gimnasio dentro? Estaba en un tercer piso (la maldita casa tendrá unos 4 pisos y el ático) y tenia muchas pesas, escaladoras, taburetes, caminadoras y sacos de arena además de que todo alrededor, la pared eran puros espejos y ahí se había pasado toda la tarde después de platicar con _Sasukito _

Ella entrenaba en el gimnasio del hotel para mantenerse en forma, y las clases de autodefensa las aprendió de sus amigos del Hotel quienes decían que es indispensable para una mujer saberlas, ahora… a pesar de todas esas tardes extenuantes en el gimnasio, cada ves que creía no poder mas y querer contratar asesinos a sueldo para Gaara y Shikamaru… ahora lo agradecía enormemente mañana le daría las gracias a Shika pero Gaara….

- ¿Gaara? - se pregunto

- ¿Deja vu? – se volvió a preguntar en voz alta, sentía que se le olvidaba algo pero no podía recordar que…

…

…

…

- ¡¡TEMARI!!! – salio corriendo del gimnasio entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto de su hermano para verlo salir de su baño privado con una sola toalla en la cintura

- Fea ahora tienes sentimientos incestivos y depravados? ¿Por qué entras a mi habitación así? – dijo mientras iba por su ropa hacia uno de los cajones

- No hay tiempo de tus estupiditas bromas!! ¿Vamos ir a ver a Tema-chan? Ya es tarde!! Van a ser las 7 – y ahora uno de sus pies no dejaba de golpear el suelo

- Y piensas ir así toda sudada y con esa ropa? –

Sakura se miro a si misma y vio que traía un pequeño boxercito (si, era de hombre, cuando Sai iba a comprar interiores ella lo acompañaba porque curiosamente algunas prendas masculinas le quedaban muy bien) como ese bóxer que usaba para entrenar, además de una camiseta algo rota unas guantaletas en las manos (se había entretenido bastante atizando a los costales) y toda la piel expuesta tenia una ligera capa de sudor

- tienes razón iré a darme una ducha y a vestirme –

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo

- Te importaría decirme porque luchabas con tanta pasión contra el saco de arena? –

- Me viste? – dijo medio nerviosa y es que al estar los espejos ella misma se había visto parecía que realmente quería matar a alguien

- me vas a responder si o no? –

- Bueno… es que si te digo es muy probable que te enojes –

- y bien? –

- oshh esta bien, es que discutí con Sasuke tu hermano menor -

El rostro de Sai ensombreció – porque? –

- pues por su actitud, mas o menos nos hablamos pero cada vez que habla de verdad párese que el chico no tiene cerebro – dijo omitiendo parte de la historia, si le llegaba a decir todo de seguro los echarían por asesinato

- Me imagino – dijo con una media sonrisa

- bueno me voy a duchar –

-claro no tardes que no tendremos tiempo para estar con temari –

- okay, okay –

Se metió a su habitación para preparar su ropa y de ahí se ducho y vistió para cuando bajo las escaleras, su hermano estaba ahí esperándola –

- y esa cara? –

- Fugaku se entero de nuestra salida –

- ¿no nos dejo ir? –

- no es eso… - aun tenia el seño fruncido

- ¿entonces? –

- Me dijo que tomáramos uno de los autos para ir y venir más rápido y sin las complicaciones del bus –

- aun no veo lo que esta mal –

- vamos al garaje –

**¡¡¡OMG!!! **

(=_ lo dije una vez y lo sostengo KAMI ME AMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ =)

- fea no creo que sea bueno que… -

- ¡¡te callas!! Mmm… veamos cual me conviene más –

- no creo que… -

- SHHH –

- Pero –

- que shh!!! –

Recordando que a la pelirrosa le gustaban mucho los autos dignos de _car n' drive _estaba ahí, en ese extenso garaje, viendo algunos de los autos que ahí estaban Sakura parecía mas que ilusionada y extasiada de estar ahí, su hermano quien se había mantenido en la puerta, sabia que ella no lo dejaría conducir algo que sinceramente no le importaba era solo el hecho que después de el accidente se había vuelto un poco sobre protector cuando su hermana iba al volante

- YA LO DECIDI!!!! –

- si? Y cual es el afortunado? – dijo con todo el aburrimiento posible

El pequeño remolino rosado salto ágilmente dentro del jaguar xk 2007 y ahí se dio cuenta de algo

- Sai y las llaves? –

Su hermano suspiro y se retiro a la salida del garaje para regresar con las llaves del auto escogido por su hermana

- BIEN!! Ahora ¡¡¡vámonos!!! –

Y con un suspiro de resignación el pelinegro subió al auto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban por una de las vía rápida de la ciudad, sai traía el cinturón de seguridad, con la mano derecha sobre la puerta y la izquierda sobre la frente tratando de mantener sus ojos cerrados y aliviar la tensión de la alta velocidad, dio un vistazo rápido al indicador de velocidad y vio que iban a 120 kph volvio a taparse los ojos

- Sai no seas miedoso –

- ¿Que va a pasar si chocamos? –

- No vamos a chocar –

- y si si? Como le pagaras eso a Fugaku –

- No se robare un banco, me prostituiré a ver que, pero después… ahora solo relájate ¿si? –

Y el solo pudo dar un sonoro suspiro ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana

Llegaron al hotel donde se encontraron con Temari y fueron hacia la suite en la cual estaba hospedada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Aun no entiendo como es que te dieron la suite – dijo algo confundido Sai

- Era obvio, crees que alguien se resistiría a esta belleza – dijo la rubia agitando su cabello y poniéndose en pose sexy a lo que Sakura solo soltó una risita y Sai la miro contrariado

- Aun así Sai tiene razón, eres trabajadora no duquesa – la miro picaramente – dime con quien tuviste que _hablar_ –

- Ja! Yo con nadie con una mirada seductora es mas que suficiente – dijo caminando lentamente hacia Sakura quien se encontraba sentada en la cama intentando "seducirla"

Sakura solo reprimía una sonrisa mientras veía a su "cazador" acercársele, Temari empezó a gatear y se fue acercándose poco a poco a la pelirrosa y se inclino para darle un beso cuando sintió un brazo por su cintura además de ser cargada sobre un hombro

- NO VULEVAN A HACER ESAS ESCENITAS ENFRENTE MIO ENTENDIERON?!?!?!?!?! –

Sai estaba algo eufórico, el siempre fue algo conservador y ver actuar de esa manera a su hermana y su amiga no le parecía nada bien

- Jajá jajá – Sakura y Temari estallaron en risotadas

- Ya te estabas tardando sacerdote!! Pensé que te habías convertido en un pervertido y querías ver alguna escena fuerte con Sakura y conmigo – aun con risas

- HE? Temari deja de decir sandeces – dijo ya algo incomoda la rosada

- hmp las dejare un momento solas hasta que se calmen iré a comer algo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

- ¿sabes donde esta el comedor? –

- Si vuelvo en un rato –

Dicho esto salio de la habitación

- Se ve que sigue igual de perceptivo – menciono la rubia

- he? A que te refieres? –

- No lo notaste? En que esta pensando tu cabecita?? Andas muy distraída a ver, cuéntame tus pecados hija mía – dijo Temari

- pero que pecados ni que nada además que es eso de que Sai es perceptivo y yo no? –

- Pues se dio cuenta de que quería hablar a solas contigo y sutilmente nos dio un tiempo de chicas –

- Oh –

- Y bien no cambies el tema, andas rara a ver que te paso? -

Sakura suspiro y le contó lo sucedido en la tarde

- Ya veo… y era guapo? –

- ¿es eso importante? Digo el tipo es un completo imbecil que me saca de mis casillas con suma facilidad –

- Pues es para darme una idea, y así podrás hacerlo caer en su mismo juego – dijo maligna

- No me agrada la idea después de todo siempre que tengo que participar en uno de tus "planes malévolos" término mal –

- a que te refieres con eso? –

- que siempre salgo mal parada, siempre hay algo que hace que quede en ridículo frente a mucha gente –

- Oh claro que no anda déjame ayudarte si? Recuerda que ya me iré en 2 días solo déjame instruirte –

- esta bien pero con una condición –

-¿Cuál? –

- Dime… que es lo que paso entre Shikamaru y tu? Como es que terminaron? Digo realmente no puedo imaginar una pareja mejor de cómo lucían ustedes…… perdona si te he ofendido –

- No, no esta bien ha decir verdad… me gustaría hablar de eso contigo, desde aquel día no he hablado con nadie al respecto

- ya sabes tema-chan soy toda oídos –

- pues, todo empezó a declinar cuando recién llegamos, tuvimos que compartir el departamento y por ende mas tiempo pasábamos juntos y pues teníamos muchas peleas en tonterías –

- te refieres a sus diferencias? –

- No, no de echo creo que en ocasiones entre mas sean diferentes las personas podrían llevarse mejor no se pero… empezábamos a discutir por cosas simples, como los horarios, conversaciones y creo que también me volví un poco asfixiante –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Pues que no se si fue el cambio de clima o que, pero sentía una enorme necesidad de estar junto a el casi todo el tiempo claro que también necesitaba mi espacio pero en ocasiones sentía que no era suficiente el tiempo que compartíamos en pareja ósea no solo coexistir en una habitación si no cosas de pareja ¿me entiendes? –

- aja –

- y pues un día vi a una resbalosa estupida arrogante… -

- entendí el punto bueno sigue –

- Ok el caso es que ella le coqueteaba mucho y según el la ignoraba, pero es que de en serio que si tu la hubieras visto le arrancabas la cabeza al instante –

- lo dudo pero bueno –

- bueno el caso es que un día los vi… -

- ¿¡que estaban haciendo?! –

- Pues lo que yo vi fue que esa… - se reprimió el deseo de llover en insultos – se le tiro en cima pero el no hacia nada por quietársela y de ahí todo fue peor, yo empecé a celarlo mucho y el también pero siento que solo lo hacia por venganza o algo ya ves, su mente trabaja muy extraña y pues después de un tiempo nos hartamos y asi quedamos –

Sakura vio como ella sonreía de una manera triste, era obvio que le afectaba aun su rompimiento, así que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue acunarla en un abrazo protector. La rubia no lloro mas si se dejo consolar se sentía un poco mal por recordar más también algo confusa

- Bueno ahora empecemos con lo que es el plan "eliminando Uchiha's" –

Y en respuesta Sakura solo enterró su cara en uno de los almohadones de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sabes que nos castigaran ¿cierto? –

- No es mi culpa –

- Si, si lo es –

- a que no ¿yo como diablos iba a saber que temari alargaría su platica del buen vestir, o de cómo conquistar a un hombre en 4 pasos o… -

- ¿Qué te dijo que? –

- Sai ya no seas santurrón, ya estoy grande –

- supongo – susurro

Después de haber pasada lo que quedaba de la tarde y buena parte de la noche los Haruno regresaban a la mansión Uchiha con un poco de temor debido a que ya eran las 12:25 de la noche y ellos aun no llegaban y les faltaba todavía unos 15 o 20 min. Para llegar

- Sai… -

- si? –

- … -

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Nada, ya se me olvido –

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea –

- Es solo que… - su voz se había reducido enormemente hasta convertirla en un imperceptible susurro – extraño a papa y a mama… -

Sai la miro y si no hubiera escuchado eso de sus labios podría decir que estaba a punto de dormir de puro aburrimiento normalmente Sakura era mucho muy buena para ocultar sus sentimientos, nunca sabia que estaba pensando pero ella reemplazaba eso con muchas emociones y el único que le levantaba el animo era su padre, era el único quien sabia que decir o hacer en este tipo de situaciones con la pelirrosa y lo único que le pudo contestar fue

- Lo se, yo igual – y miro hacia fuera para disimular la lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos

En todo el tiempo desde la muerte de sus padres no habían hablado mucho al tema o por lo menos no refiriéndose en manera sentimental

Al llegar a casa como era de esperarse Fugaku los esperaba en la entrada, después de más de 20 min. De sermones en las que disimuladamente los recién llegado ignoraron al dueño de la casa lo único que escucharon fue su castigo de 2 semanas de aislamiento hacia el mundo exterior exceptuándose las salidas a la escuela

Sakura apenas entro en su habitación sin importarle ponerse un pijama se acostó y en silencio gotas saladas caían de sus orbes, sabia que el sentimiento de nostalgia incremento al ver a Temari, ya que ella participo de manera significativa en toda su vida y le recordaba todo lo que ella perdió, lo que era su mundo, por ahora solo podía vivir por Sai, el era lo único que la mantenía con cierta fuerza para poder seguir sobreviviendo y viviendo y asi se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aparentemente la pelirrosa no se había percatado para nada de su presencia lo que era bueno, pues la estaba fisgoneando, después de los golpes recibidos no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse en su habitación hasta que se le pasara el dolor y el hinchamiento se había despertado para tomar algo cuando vio a la joven irse a su cuarto sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta y el desde el marco la observo llorar, se sentía mal por ella después de todo perdió a sus padres y el como buen imbecil se lo hizo recordar, con sigilo se acerco a ella

Estaba a centímetros de su rostro, este se encontraba algo rojo por los sollozos reprimidos, se podían notar sus lagrimas secas, el seño levemente fruncido y su boca abierta buscando mas oxigeno, instintivamente al ver sus labios recordó el beso que le dio en la tarde y a pesar de las consecuencias no pudo evitar una sonrisa de verdad que le había gustado ese beso, se sorprendió a si mismo cuando reacciono a lo que estaba haciendo.

Le acariciaba suavemente el rostro descubriendo la suavidad de este, se le quedo mirando unos momentos más antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar levemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba igual Sakura ahora tenia un peinado de cebollita con diversas cuquitas de joyería definitivamente se estaba transformando en la barbie personal de Mikoto

En clases fue igual, y ya en el receso estaba sola sentada bajo un árbol, tomando su desayuno y leyendo un libro cuando el Uchiha menor se apareció sentándose a su lado

Ella simplemente lo ignoro

- se puede saber que lees –

Ella lo miro de refilón – Código Da Vinci – respondió cortante

- ¿Por qué lo lees? ¿Qué no sabes que hay película? –

- Los libros siempre son mejores que las películas –

- estas enojada? – pregunto divertido por la actitud de la pelirrosa

Sakura cerro el libro de golpe sin fijarse si quiera en que pagina iba – Si y ahora vete –

- Es un país libre puedo estar donde me plazca –

Sin decir palabra recogió sus cosas rápidamente y cuando estaba de pie sintió como era tomada de la cintura y sentada bruscamente de nuevo al pie del árbol

- ¡Ayyy! Idiota que te pasa?! – dijo mientras se sobaba la parte afectada de la caída

- ya te había dicho que es mejor llevarnos bien –

- Tan bien como ayer no? – le dijo entre burla y enojo

- Si así lo quieres te complaceré –

La pelirrosa lo miro con ira asesina en sus ojos y le tiro un codazo que el Uchiha pudo detener – suéltame!! –

- Antes quiero que me respondas algo –

- Volvemos con tus estupidas preguntas, hay Kami que hice pata merecer esto –

- solo escucha melodramática, escuche decir a papa anoche que harán una ceremonia por lo de el nuevo integrante de la familia así que mas vale que le digas a tu hermano que se comporte en esa reunión ¿entendido? -

Sakura no dijo nada

El pelinegro se levanto y se fue caminando lentamente y Sakura juro escuchar un "lo siento"

Estaba viendo fijamente por donde se había ido el pelinegro cuando decidió seguirlo para que le explicara bien a que se refería con eso de la fiesta y cuando estaba caminando rápido choco con alguien llevándolo al suelo

- Mou! De seguro me torcí la mano – dijo al ver como había caído hasta que finalmente reparo en la joven que había arrollado era rubia de ojos azules pero extrañamente no la veían – Lo siento mucho te encuentras bien? – dijo levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse

- si gracias – dijo y aun no la veía

- ¡¡¡Ino!!! –

Sakura se giro al ver a Shikamaru corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas primero de la impresión de que el conocía a la joven y segundo ¿¡Shikamaru estaba corriendo?! ¿¡el vago numero uno del mundo?! Definitivamente se quedo en shock

- Ino estas bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? No ves que algo malo podría pasarte? –

- lo lamento es solo que quería caminar un poco, no pensé que me fueran a arrollar –

Al percatarse de la oración Sakura regreso al mundo de los vivos y sonrió con pena – ya te dije que lo siento es que no te vi – y rió algo nerviosa la verdad le sorprendía que no le hubiera roto algún hueso o lastimado cayo con mucha fuerza sobre ella

- Yo tampoco –

Sakura se extraño al notar el sentimiento en su voz y cuando la vio mejor supo porque era…… se sintió mal

- Ino, la chica que acaba de arrollarte es Sakura, la amiga de la que te conté –

- Ah si, la hija de Hideki, un gusto Ino Yamanaka – dijo extendiendo su mano

- Sakura Haruno – dijo y respondió a su saludo – No puedo creer que hayas corrido Shika, pense que esa habilidad no la tenías –

- Cállate – dijo exasperado

Sakura vio como el nara llevaba una bolsa grande de cartón seguramente irían a comer

- Bueno yo ya me iba Ino-san de nuevo perdón por arrollarte hasta pronto –

Y se echo a correr, sin que se diera cuenta ninguno de los dos, ella se escondió detrás de un arbusto y observo mejor la escena, en una de las bancas del colegio Shika le ayudo a la rubia a sentarse y después lo hizo el le extendió un plato de comida y hablaba muy animado con ella, por un momento se enojo al ver esa escena después de todo Temari había hablado de una resbalosa pero no la descubrió físicamente aunque dudaba que fuera ella pero no podía pasar por alto la mirada que tenia Shikamaru

_A Shika le gusta una joven ciega _

* * *

_sean felices luego pongo los agraddecimietos como les digo ando mal de tiempo _

_bay bay tambien luego explico cosas ustedes nada mas pregunten xD_


	6. empezamos a entenderrnos

**_hellou! subiendo capi aprovechando que me dio un golpe de inspiracion y que tuve tiempo_**

**_espero qe les agrade de verdad que si [: _**

**_no tengo mucho que decir hoy,... disfruten la lectura ojala que si les guste ^^ bay bay _**

* * *

**E**stuvo escondida espiando a su amigo pelo de piña todo el receso, esa chica no tenia mucho chiste, era bonita si, pero nada del otro mundo… vio como el la miraba, estaba maravillado con ella, era como irónicamente, un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, sonreía como nunca lo había visto y hasta se rió en compañía de ella.

Vio como era de lo más atento y cuidadoso con ella, debería decir algo sobre protector, ni con Tema-chan fue así lo que le molestaba un poco después de todo eran amigas, y aunque no parecía ser mala persona la tal Ino ya le caía un poco mal pensando en que ella era la causa de ruptura de sus amigos, pero viendo a Shika así de feliz era difícil.

También estaba algo impresionada, ya que un día mientras se hacían chistes malos y de humor negro el dijo que jamás estaría de pareja de alguien que tuviera algún problema de salud ya que no quería cargar con el, puesto que le daría mucha pereza, pero ahora viéndolo, era obvio que en ese momento no lo dijo en serio (cosa muy poco probable) o que en verdad le gustara esa chica

Se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho la campana, y la sig. Clase la tenía con el momento perfecto para interrogatorios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

- Deberías tener mas cuidado cuando caminas… eres un peligro publico – dijo su amigo cuando el maestro ya les había repartido el trabajo y se ponían en parejas a contestar el cuestionario asignado

- Si lo se… -

Su compañero levanto la mirada para ver a la joven era muy extraño que no le hubiera echado bronca acerca de lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¿Cambiaste a Temari por Ino? –

- Se me olvidaba que en ocasiones eres demasiado directa – dijo con un suspiro

- Limítate a responder –

- ¿has hablado con Temari? –

- Si… -

- y bien? –

- Dijo que había una chica la cual se te tiraba mucho, y dadas las circunstancias…. –

- De verdad piensas que podría ser ella? –

- No, por eso dime ya la situación antes de que te golpee por salirte por la tangente ¬¬ -

- No, no es ella a quien se refería Temari, en el trabajo hay una chica la cual es algo "amigable" con los hombres y de ahí el problema, poco después de que rompiéramos la hija del dueño de la compañía donde trabajo se inscribió por primera vez en una escuela publica –

- Que es Ino –

- Así es –

-Y? –

- ¿Cómo que "y"? –

- No te hagas!! Se que te gusta –

El joven la miro un poco desconcertado – Ino no me gusta –

- Shikamaru, te conozco, así que no inventes ok? –

- … -

- Okay silencio concede, y bien? ¿Cómo se conocieron o que?

- ¿desde cuando eres tan cotilla? –

- No soy cotilla, y ya te dije que te limites a responderme si no quieres quedar sin dientes –

- ¿En que diablos estaba pensando yo cuando te entrene? –

- Shikamaru… -

- Pues se me hizo conocida y era por lo de ser hija de mi jefe, un día la vi en el pasillo caminando sola y por obvias razones me ofrecí a ayudarle y empezamos a ser amigos… -

- Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a una explicación –

- si –

- ya termine mi parte – anuncio dejando de lado los libros

- Yo igual –

- Shika… - dijo después de un momento de silencio

- m? – dijo ya medio dormido

- ¿Qué pasara… -

- m? –

-¿Crees que yo me enamore algún día? –

- Ya lo hiciste no? –

Sakura sonrió – No… ese fue solo un gusto, además termino mal –

- Si, ya lo creo… - dijo más despierto - ¿Por qué demonios preguntaste eso? ¿No eras tú el grinch del amor o algo así? –

- Jajaja supongo, pero no se, en ocasiones… Pero que demonios hago contándote esto? – dijo después de un momento de reflexión

- No se creo que te faltan amistades… -

Se quedaron unos momentos más en silencio en los cuales el maestro paso y reviso su trabajo y les dio permiso de salir de clase, se encaminaron a gimnasia que era la siguiente de los dos

- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, a Ino también le faltan amistades y si te comportas podrías estar con nosotros –

Sakura lo vio sorprendida ese definitivamente no era el Nara que conocía – lo tomare en cuenta –

- ¿no me digas que te cae mal? –

- No, no es eso, pero tú sabes muy bien que no soy sociable –

- Por ello estoy haciendo de relaciones internacionales – dijo con una sonrisa de burla

- Idiota… -

Llegaron al gimnasio y se sentaron en las gradas, Shikamaru le dijo que iría por Ino, puesto que a pesar de no tomar la clase siempre se la pasaba en las gradas

Estaba pensando en trivialidades, cuando vio que se paraban a su lado, su gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha

- Ya nos vamos – dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la levantaba junto con su mochila

- ¿¡que!? Se te seco el cerebro? Aun tenemos gimnasia cálculo y biología… –

- mi madre esta en el hospital… -

Sakura se asusto por lo que eso pudiera significar y se dejo arrastrar por el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo que le había dicho cabeza de gallina su madre se desmayo y se golpeo algo fuerte la cabeza, Fugaku estaba ocupado en la empresa y no pudo ir (o no quiso que era lo que creía Sakura) y que por estar en estudios universitarios ni Sai ni Itachi debieron de ir.

Iban en uno de los carros de lujo, los dos en la parte de atrás Sakura iba arrugando su falta mientras Sasuke solo iba con los puños cerrados y mirando hacia la ventana

Cuando llegaron los pasaron directamente al cuarto donde estaba Mikoto y la vieron sentada en su cama con la bata de hospital y con un control remoto cambiando canales en la tv del cuarto, y ella al escuchar la puerta abrirse los vio y les dedico una sonrisa

- Saltándose las clases niños? –

- Mama… ¿Qué ocurrió? –

- Pues… me caí – dijo al momento en que veía a Sakura

- Sasuke no deberías de ser tan borde, por cierto Mikoto san desde que horas esta aquí? Ya almorzó? No quiere que le traiga algo? –

- Sakura no te molestes estoy bien… -

- Ósea que no comió, bien sirve de que yo también voy por algo para comer, tu no quieres nada Sasuke? –

- Iré yo a la cafetería, no creo que puedas con todo – dijo y sin mas salio de la habitación Sakura con pasos sigilosos salio por la puerta en el momento exacto de ver a Sasuke doblar la esquina

- Mikoto san que fue lo que paso? –

- Me sorprende como te las ingeniaste para sacar a Sasuke –

- No es muy complicado, tiene el ego grande y un instinto masculino y de superioridad… sin ofender Mikoto san –

- jiji no, no ofendes, pues al parecer el doctor dijo que me falta alimentarme mejor, lo que tuve fue una amenaza de aborto por todo lo de la edad y la presión arterial pero ya estoy bien –

- Ósea que no aborto, ¿piensa quedarse con el bebe? –

- Así es…-

- Y les dirá a los demás que fue lo que paso? –

- No… lo mantendré en secreto lo mas que se pueda, ¿me ayudaras? –

- Claro – dijo mientras reía suavemente – y dígame, esta todo bien? Ya le explicaron bien y todo? –

- si y me dieron unas vitaminas, parecen para caballo –

- jajaja –

En eso llego Sasuke con una bandeja llena de comida de la cual Sakura eligió lo que pensó mas apropiado para Mikoto y la regañaba con la mirada cuando veía que quería comer comida chatarra a lo que Mikoto suspiraba por no comer como ella quería y Sasuke que no entendía nada

A Mikoto le dieron el alta y se fueron los tres a casa y al ser algo temprano aun no había nadie en la casa más que ellos tres, Mikoto estaba descansando en su habitación y Sakura decidió que desde ese día ella haría las comidas para que Mikoto estuviese bien nutrida por obvias razones

La joven pelirrosa ya se había cambiado ahora traía un vestido de casa ligero, hasta las rodillas color naranja y unas pequeñas sandalias a juego y con su peinado igual que en la mañana y preparaba diferentes tipos de alimentos y algunas gelatinas cuando llego el pelinegro a la cocina

- ¿se te ofrece algo? –

- no… - le divertía que ella estuviera molesta con el

- entonces que haces aquí – no lo miraba estaba muy ocupada guisando un poco de pescado sin empanizar

- Es mi casa y puedo estar donde me plazca ya te lo haba dicho ¿tu pequeño cerebro no te da para mas? –

Fue cuando Sakura levanto la vista y lo miro de una manera para nada bonita - Deja de molestar quieres… - y ahí ya se estaba cansando de ese comportamiento que tenia para con ella, pero recordó la platica que tuvo con Temari y se debatía si poner en marcha "ese" táctica o no

- ¿Qué cocinas? –

- comida… -

- tendría que ser, pero específicamente que es? –

- postres y comida en gral. si? Ya déjame vete que me haces perder la concentración –

- en serio? – dijo con un tono ronco y muy cerca de ella, podía sentirlo respirar en su cuello y se giro a el sobresaltada y quedo atrapada entre la encimera y el – y dime que es lo que mas te distrae de mi? – definitivamente ese tonito no debía ser bueno mas sin embargo por alguna extraña razón le encanto

Lo empujo ligeramente para que se separara de ella y el la tomo por la cintura

- Mas vale que me dejes en paz si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo –

- Hmp, la vez anterior me tomaste desprevenido pero hoy no será lo mismo – y la beso

Sakura trataba de separarse pero definitivamente el la tenia bien agarrada, tal vez y si lo tomo desprevenido la otra vez puesto que ni un centímetro lo podía mover, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo se descubrió a si misma devolviendo el beso a lo que ella atribuyo por auto reflejo, se escucharon pasos acercándose y después de que el pasara su lengua sugerentemente sobre sus labios se separo de ella y se sentó como si nada regulando su respiración

Ella se dio la vuelta y también trato de volver a respirar normal,

- sakura ya esta la comida?... – Mikoto venia entrando por la puerta muy sonriente

- Un momento mas Mikoto san siéntese por favor en seguida le sirvo – dijo aun sin darse la vuelta aun, pues estaba segura que en su cara se distinguía lo que hace poco estaba haciendo

Miro de reojo donde estaban Sasuke y su madre platicando amenamente, Mikoto le daba la espalda a Sakura por lo tanto Sasuke si podía verla y tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y en sus ojos

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-chan de que te ríes? – le pregunto su mama si bien no estaba riendo pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida esa sonrisita que se traía

- Oh de nada madre es solo que cuando estamos Sakura y yo nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad Sakura? –

- Claro… - dijo con sarcasmo único que fue notado por Sasuke haciendo que sonriera más

Sin decir nada mas Sakura empezó a servir la comida que era variada de carne solo había pescado y por un lado algo de ensalada y verduras hervidas

- Esto esta muy rico donde aprendiste a cocinar? –

- Pues… no se si recordara yo vivía en un hotel… y pues me la pasaba todo el tiempo ahí a excepción de el horario escolar y también trabajaba ahí y de vez en cuando estaba en la cocina y Kankuro era el chef encargado y el me enseño todo lo que se – dijo feliz, si; recordar como era su vida antes le hacia feliz

- Que bien… ya te puedes casar – dijo bromeando

- hay pero que dice Mikoto-san, yo seré feliz eternamente soltera –

- Sakura…-

La morena la miro con cierta tristeza, ella comprendía porque Sakura no creía en el amor y el matrimonio puesto que había vivido la situación de su madre y ahora lo estaba haciendo con ella

- No crees encontrar a alguien igual de molesto que tu? – le dijo Sasuke en broma, le encantaba molestarla

- Sasuke no digas eso…- su madre le miro feo y Sasuke se extraño por ello

- No se preocupe Miko-san, Sasuke aun no madura y además yo no soy molesta – dijo mirándolo ceñuda

- Hmp – no le había gustado ese comentario

- Ya basta niños no peleen ¿quieres salir de compras Sakura? –

- he? –

- Sasuke no te dijo lo de la fiesta? –

- Hmp si lo hice –

- Si si lo hizo pero a lo que me refería era porque quiere salir así de repente –

- Pues buscaremos un vestido, zapatos accesorios joyería… será divertido –

- emm… no se preocupe Miko-san ya tengo uno que otro vestido y… -

- No, no nada de eso anda será divertido además nunca esta de mas tener una que otra prenda mas tu también vienes Sasuke necesitas un traje –

- Como quieras mama –

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon definitivamente Sasuke era otra cosa con su mama woow no era un idiota del todo

- Bueno me cambio los zapatos y nos vamos ¡Kyo-kun! Prepara mi auto quiero que nos lleves al centro comercial que… -

A cada paso que avanzaba su voz disminuya, y cuando Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos la pelirrosa supo que no seria agradable así que se paro algo rápido e intento salir de la cocina cuando el moreno se le atravesó poniendo una mano a la altura de su estomago

- ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo de antes? –

- sabes que llegue a mi limite – cerro el puño y lo dirigió a su cara pero el pelinegro lo intercepto justo a tiempo y jalándola en el acto formando así un extraño abrazo

Sakura lo miro ceñuda y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisita de suficiencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un dia largo, cuando recién salieron de sus clases Itachi y el tuvieron que esperar como 40 min. Al chofer que vendría por ellos, y en esos 40 min. solo estuvieron discutiendo sobre todo, de echo ya habían echo varias apuestas para probar quien era el mejor y hasta ahora el iba ganando con una ventaja de 3 apuestas

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Mikoto hablar con el chofer y darle indicaciones, por un recién salido instinto miro a su _hermano _y vio que sus intenciones eran la cocina así que al darse cuenta Itachi de esa mirada empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina seguido de Sai.

Y lo que vieron los dejo algo en shock…

Sasuke y Sakura estaban forcejeando entre ellos y mirándose fijamente sin parpadear y mas que una pelea se veía como un juego sobre todo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke

- ¿se puede saber que rayos están haciendo? – a Sai no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo la escena

Sasuke y Sakura se soltaron y miraron hacia los recién llegados y la primera en contestar fue la pelirrosa

- Hn nada es solo que este retrasado estaba molestando – se alejo de el y tomo la mano de su hermano para salir de la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué hacías con la pelirrosa Sasuke-chan? –

- Hmp, se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con vinagre –

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta –

- Al buen entendedor pocas palabras –

- Lo se y tu no haces nada mas que hablar y hablar Hmp ten cuidado con lo que haces ya te lo dije –

- Hn claro – dijo con ironía y se marcho de la cocina dejando a Itachi y su hambre feroz …xD…

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay esto se estaba saliendo de control, el plan era fastidiar como mas se pudiera a la pelirrosa, pero curiosamente el se divertía enorme haciéndola enfadar y por alguna razón también besándola, si bien como ya había admitido era linda la chica pero lo malo es que comenzó a gustarle y no precisamente como persona si no como mujer, o como el idiota de Kiba solía decir _como buen pedazo de carne_

No es que fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien tuvo como 1 o dos novias pero la verdad siempre resultaban ser unas huecas (como paso con la 1) o tenia múltiples novios a la vez (como lo fue con la segunda) y como el no era de mucha paciencia se harto y desistió de acercarse a las mujeres por una buena temporada

Aunque con ella era algo diferente después de todo era la única chica que no había mostrado interés de amorío o aventura en el, así como también una chica de gran intelecto.

Y si se estaba viendo así mismo envuelto en una especie de telaraña de la pelirrosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

- ¿Qué ocurrió en la cocina? –

- Nada, ya te dije que al retrasadito le gusta molestarme –

- Si y tu bien que te quejabas no? – dijo sarcástico y molesto a lo que su hermana se giro a verlo de frente

Estaban en la sala de música que tenia la mansión el en el taburete y ella paseando de un lado al otro viendo sin ver

- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo también molesta

- Solo digo que tú no te quejabas mucho por la manera en que estaban abrazados –

- Me estaba peleando con el gracias por pensar que soy una arrastrada sigue-hombres – dijo ya muy molesta mientras salía de la habitación a velocidad para dirigirse a la suya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***********************

Entro a su habitación azotando la puerta y cerrándola con seguro, y es que mas que enojada con su hermano estaba enojada consigo misma, ella también había notado eso, que la cercanía con el troglodita le gusto y agrado, y eso le enfadaba no quería que ese imbecil empezara a gustarle, es decir tienes tu misma que estar retrasada o algo por el estilo si te gusta un tipo como el.

O sea tipo de que el sujeto se quería sobrepasar con ella…

…

_Sheet_ tanta demencia ya le estaba sacando el cerebro por todas partes ¿Por qué empezó a hablar así?

Okay se estaba volviendo loca…

Dio un respingo al oír que tocaban la puerta

- ¿Si? – abrió la puerta y vio al cabeza de gallo - ¿Qué quieres? –

- Hmp ya nos vamos – dijo y sin mas dio vuelta

La pelirrosa solo suspiro y se fue detrás de su tormento personal

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iban en un 2010 Jaguar XFR Mikoto y Kyo que era un señor joven de esos de veinti-muchos treintai-pocos el chofer parecía que el normalmente conducía el coche si se trataba de compras súper masivas, iban en la parte de adelante platicando muy amenamente, por el contrario de la parte trasera que cada uno iba sumergido en su mundo

Sakura iba pensando en los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos, era verdad que le habían gustado las "acciones" que tuvo, pero… nada mas, el era un idiota que quería aprovecharse de ella de un modo que aun no entendía muy bien, mientras que por el otro lado Sasuke iba "feliz" si bien no se notaba en su cara nada que denotara esa aseveración si no únicamente el lo sabia, le empezaba a gustar mucho el estar molestando a la pelirrosa o simplemente besándola, le gustaba así de simple lo que obviamente no debería convertirse a mas que un gusto

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

K-A-M-I

¿Por qué a mí?

Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Atropelle un gato negro? ¿Mentí? ¿¡Que!?

Dios mió y es que no podía ser cierto…… llevaban en el centro comercial 4 horas!!! Entiendes lo horrible que es eso? Era de estar probándose cada cosa que a Mikoto le pareciera lindo, no sabia porque el imbecil cabeza de gallina lo soportaba, será que es gay?... si lo fuera no la hubiese besado así no?

¡¡¡OOHHH POR KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Es un metro-sexual!!!!

Claro de lo contrario como es que siempre vistiera tan bien, si tenía que admitir que el maldito siempre se veía muuuuy bien

Okay dejando eso de lado…… ¡¡¡¿Qué Mikoto-san nunca se cansaba o que?!!!!

Por favor ella era la que mas se había probado ropa, zapatos, accesorios ¡¡¡hasta ropa interior!!!!

Claro que no se las mostró, pero si se las probo!!!

Ahora el tal Kyo iba con muchas bolsas y cajas de todo lo que había comprado Mikoto, Sasuke llevaba algunas que era lo que el había comprado

_La verdad es que no fue tan malo cuando el empezó a probarse ropa en varias tiendas, siempre parecía que estaba en una pasarela con ella en primera fila por supuesto_

Pero el horror, aun cuando ella llevaba ya, 13 vestidos, 7 pares de zapatos, mas otros 4 de sandalias, 9 pantalones, 6 faldas y como 18 blusas

¿¡¿¡Es que creían que el dinero crece en los árboles o que?!?

Quitando el echo de que tienen mas dinero que el tipo que invento la Internet, eso era criminal era demasiada ropa

¡¡¡¡¡¡y ella era la que había comprado menos!!!!!!!!

Bueno el metro-sexual no compro tanto como ella pero es que agrr!!!

Si bien era lindo tener ropa nueva pero… ¿tanta? Y en una sola salida? Y se la regalo a alguien que ni siquiera es familiar tuyo no!! Al contrario que es una arrimada en tu casa

Definitivamente no entendía a los Uchiha, ahora solo le quedaba dar suspiros de cansancio a ver si se apiadaban de ella y regresaban a casa y es que según Mikoto aun le faltaban cosas a ella y a Sakura

No podía ser cierto

- Sakura!!! Ven apúrate mira!!! Entremos ahí!!! – dijo una alegre pelinegra señalando una boutique que a simple vista era de lo mas ostentoso, caro y de lujo…… definitivamente ella no quería entrar ahí, pero como en las otras 15 tiendas que habían visitado, Sasuke la tomaba de un brazo y la jalaba hasta donde estaba su madre

- Miko-san de verdad que no es necesario ya tengo demasiadas cosas… - trataba de convencerla, algo que era en vano ya que algo que le encantaba a Mikoto eran las compras

- Sakura-chan ya deja de rechistar y pruébate esto… - le paso un montón de ropa que fácil podrían ser mas de 20 prendas

Con otro suspiro se metió en los probadores y empezó a "modelarles" la ropa a Mikoto y Sasuke, el pobre de Kyo fue por 4 vez a dejar las ampras en el auto, Sakura dudaba que hubiera aun espacio en el maletero.

Cuando Mikoto declaro que todo le quedo divino y en contra de Sakura le compro todo fueron a sentarse a un restaurantito del centro comercial a tomar un descansito

Sakura estaba semi-sentada semi-acostada en la silla de ahí, Mikoto ni siquiera le había regañado ya que se volvió a ir con Kyo a una tienda de souvenirs,

_Para que demonios fue allá? _

No lo entendía, dirigió su vista hasta el pelinegro que estaba casi en su misma posición solo que el estaba mas sentado que acostado

- De verdad que no se como aguantas esto… - declaro la joven después de un rato en silencio – Bueno contando el echo de que eres metro-sexual no debería sorprenderme digo…. –

- No soy metro-sexual, niñita tonta – sasuke la había interrumpido y hablándole muy fríamente – además que tu no deberías estar igual de feliz? Es decir eres mujer… bueno supongo – Sakura le miro de una manera nada bonita – que no hacías lo mismo con tu madre –

Inmediatamente después de decir eso Sasuke se arrepintió, la mirada de ella había cambiado a una de tranquilidad y serenidad a lo que el había aprendido que estaba muy triste y estaba conteniéndose sin mostrar ninguna de sus emociones o sentimientos

- Pues no, porque mi madre, sabia que a mi no me gustaba eso y salía ella con papa y Sai… pero como ya dije mi nunca me gustaron esas cosas –

- Te diré entornes porque lo hago yo… - aunque iba en contra de su orgullo tenia que alivianar el ambiente en el que se había puesto la conversación era increíble que en mas de 2 o 3 ocasiones la haya echo entristecer por sus comentarios y preguntas – Siempre había notado que la relación entre mis padres no iba del todo bien, desde hace algunos años que es cuando lo note, y a mama al parecer las compras es lo único que la hace olvidarse del mundo entero, por supuesto Itachi no quiere acompañarla, pero yo si quiero que ella este feliz… -

Todo lo dijo en tono bajo y como quien no quiere la cosa, a decir verdad a la joven le sorprendió bastante que se abriera un poco con ella de esa manera, ya había notado que e chico era un caso perdido pero viéndolo ahora tal vez si tenga esperanza

- ah ya veo, que lindo eres Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara y desviara la miarada

- Ya cállate… -

A lo que Sakura sonrió mas comprendiendo el comportamiento del Uchiha menor

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

Definitivamente eso fue mas cansado que cuando Gaara se molesto un "poquito" y decidió que entrenaría hasta la 1 de la mañana y eran las 6 de la tarde!!! Peor aun, tenia presentación y no la haría porque el señoriíto se enojo por…

Okay me desvié un poco del tema, ahora se encontraba en su habitación con la criminal cifra que mejor ya ni se había molestado en checar de ropa zapatos y accesorios

Se encontraba en su alcoba, sentada en su cama viendo hacia el closet donde recientemente había guardado "su compra" suspiro y de nuevo los recuerdos empezaron a invadirle

**FLASH BACK **

_- mama ya te dije que no quiero ir en serio, ve con papi o con Sai, yo estoy exhausta –_

_- Se que no te gusta ir cariño pero hace casi un año que no compras nada nuevo –_

_- ¿Y que? Asi estoy bien mama de verdad – _

_- Bueno… nos iremos y no te comprare nada –_

_- No quiero nada – _

_- Ni una copa supreme de helados oshi maid – _

_- Mama, eso no es justo –_

_-Cariño no es mi culpa que pueda sobornarte tan fácilmente con comida y postres – _

_- Mama… -_

_-Vas a ir o no? – _

_- Osh!! Iré a cambiarme las sandalias – _

_Y la pelirrosa se fue del lobby ante la mirada divertida de sus padres y hermano_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Escucho como tocaban la puerta y abrió se sorprendió de ver a Fugaku,

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Fugaku-san? –

- Necesito hablar contigo sígueme –

Ahora veía que la imbecilidad del Uchiha era hereditario pobres de todos los seres que sean Uchiha Oh! Dios no pobre de su hermano, pero el no era así de idiota tenia sus momentos pero era por otras razones, de las justificables…

Paro de pensar en eso cuando entraron en el estudio de Fugaku de una mirada rápida lo recorrió y le encanto, vio que tenia muchos libros ahí ojala que después pudiera leerlos

- Sakura… -

Ella le miro en el momento en el que el señalaba una silla frente a un ostentoso escritorio y ella se sentó

- ¿Qué ocurre Fugaku-san? – sobra decir que ella no se sentía cómoda estando ahí sola con el vio como el estaba recargado en un ventanal mirando el cielo nocturno

- Quiero que me hables de Naoko, de cómo vivía ¿era feliz? –

- ¿Qué?...

* * *

_todos los humanos por mas frios y distantes que parescan tienen un lado sensible _

_que la mayoria lo ocultamos para poder ser fuertes _

_aunque no siempre nos de fortaleza.._

_mmm.... lo de arriba es pensando en Fugaku-chan xD bueno espero les haya gustado el capi_

_en este fic los trato de hacer largos porque usualmente me tardo pero bueeno _

_mil disculpas por tardarme pero ya saben no lo dejare ^^_

_see you soon!!! dejadme rr pleasee!! loviu guy's _


	7. recuerdos y un comienzo SS

**Good morning...Good afternoon...Good night**

**Según cuando lo estén viendo**

**Jajaja espero que se encuentren de lo mejor ^^**

**Aquí subiendo capi espero les guste de verdad que si **

**Dejen rr por fa así me dicen que les gusta y que no además de si hay algo que no entiendan**

* * *

Su cerebro estaba en estado vegetal después de oír lo que le dijo el pelinegro, su mente no podía razonarlo bien es que no le bastaba con todo lo que hizo

- Lamento decirle que no puedo hablar de ello –

Fugaku la miro enfadado - ¿Y eso porque? –

- Debería darle vergüenza estar preguntándome eso, después de todo lo que les hizo, no solo a mi mama, si no también a Mikoto-san – ese era un tema delicado para la pelirrosa

- Solo te estoy diciendo que me digas como estaba, -

- No… -

- Trate de buscarla, de encontrarla, pero… era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no la encontré… -

Sakura se sorprendió de que ese sujeto se estuviera abriendo de esa manera con ella, aunque también parecía que hablaba en susurro consigo mismo, ella podía escucharlo

- Hasta había contratado a algunos detectives, cualquier cosa que me diera información de ella y lo único fue que había muerto… Cuando por fin la encontraron me dijeron que estaba muerta y que mi hijo estaba internado en un hospital –

- ¿Qué…Que fue lo que lo hizo buscarlo? Usted no lo quería, a ninguno ni a mi madre ni a mi hermano, ¿Por qué ahora? No lo entiendo –

Fugaku la miro detenidamente, en apariencia se parecía poco a Naoko aunque con la misma convicción de hacer bien las cosas y en carácter definitivamente ella era mucho más fuerte que Naoko

- Me gusta pensar que nunca es tarde para hacer bien las cosas… - seguía hablando en susurros y cuando lo hacia no la miraba, desviaba la vista – Aunque no es del todo cierto… -

- Esta bien… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Puede preguntar lo que sea, y yo lo responderé pero…con una condición –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Nunca más va a volver a hablar de mi mama… No me gusta que se lo tome esto de esa manera, como si mi mama fuera la culpable – lo miro resentida

- Acepto tu condición –

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? –

- Dime… como…como hizo para sostenerse con Sai como… conoció a tu padre – entre mas hablaba mas fruncía el ceño

Ante esto Sakura sonrió, si era un poco maligna pero, equis se lo tiene merecido

- Pues… no estoy muy segura le diré lo que se, que es lo que ellos me contaron, como bien sabrá yo me entere de su existencia mucho antes que Sai, estábamos jugando al escondite por lo tanto cuando mi padres empezaron a hablar de ello no sabían que yo los escuchaba… Me lo contaron todo con la única condición de no hablarle de esto a Sai pero… el como empezaron a salir mis padres es… -

**FLACH BACK **

Naoko 

_Después de que se fuera de Japón, vago un tiempo por Europa y al cumplir los 4 meses de embarazo supo que no podía seguir así, tendría que establecerse en algún lugar iba pensando esto mientras estaba en España pesaba que se quedaría ahí, después de todo le gustaba el clima calido…_

_Iba caminando sin ver mucho hacia el frente cuando choco con un sujeto _

_- Discúlpeme… - se quedo en frió al ver frente a ella _

_- ¿Naoko? ¿Eres tú? Oh… - y el pelivioleta la abrazo _

_A Naoko se le aguaron los ojos… y correspondió el abrazo… Hideki, su amigo de infancia, él estaba ahí con ella y de la nada todo sus males los recordó y empezó a llorar aferrandose a él_

_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_

_No supo muy bien como pasó pero estaba acostada en una gran cama de un hotel, miro hacia un lado y otro y se dio cuenta que estaba sola, empezó a levantarse cuando una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, Hideki venia acompañado de un botones, este ultimo llevaba un carrito de servicio con abundante comida, con una reverencia se retiro _

_Sin hablar Hideki se puso a poner algunos alimentos en una bandeja y se la llevo a la cama _

_- Hideki ¿Qué…Donde estoy? – _

_- Estamos en el hotel Richard O'Connell, no te preocupes – y le sonrió _

_- Hn tonto – siempre se había sentido a gusto con él, siempre fueron grandes amigos – Y dime… Que ha pasado de tu vida, hace cuando que no nos vemos ¿Cómo 4 o 5 años? Te has puesto muy guapo – _

_- ¡Ja! Si tú lo dices… Pues por fin conseguí un muy buen trabajo de concertista – _

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡¡Felicidades Hide-chan!! – _

_- Si y tu? – _

_Naoko bajo la vista hacia su plato y las lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos _

_- Naoko no tienes por que contarme si no quieres – _

_- No, no es eso es que… - _

_Después de ½ hora, en la cual a base de lagrimas, le contó todo, en la cual el la abrazo y consoló pudo deshacerse de todo su malestar_

_- Te propongo algo… -_

_- Y eso seria… -_

_- mañana me voy a Cancún – México es una playa muy linda, si quieres puedes venir conmigo te ayudare con el bebe y todo – _

_- ¿Qué dices Hideki? ¡Claro que no! No me quiero aprovechar de esa manera, no, no ni loca que pena no –_

_- ¡Ja! ¿Que tu piensas que te voy a mantener? No… lo único que te digo es que te ayudare un poquito mientras te estabilizas, no creo que estando sola sea fácil tener un bebe, anda sirve de que nos ponemos bien al día, además ya te dije no te voy a mantener, el dueño del hotel donde viviré me dijo que buscaba personal tal vez puedas trabajar ahí… -_

_- Esta bien, me iré contigo ¡AHH!! Nunca he estado en América mucho menos en México ¿de verdad es lindo? –_

_- Claro, ya he estado ahí, anda vamos a empacar tus cosas nos espera un largo vuelo mañana – y le sonrió_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Bueno algo así, - la pelirrosa termino su relato mientras veía como el pelinegro se quedaba estático en su lugar

- Ya veo… -

La joven se dio cuenta que ese hombre necesitaba tiempo a solas por lo que vio antes de desviar su vista vio un poco de agua en sus ojos… raro en verdad

- Me retiro Fugaku-san – y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su alcoba sin notar que era observada el pelinegro entro en el despacho donde vio que su padre lloraba un poco, eso fue un gran shock

Aparentemente no había notado su presencia

- Fugaku… - desde que Sai había llegado nunca mas le había vuelto a llamar padre, lo había decepcionado enormemente

El Uchiha mayor emitió un débil "que" sin voltear la vista

- Ahora se que nunca quisiste a mi madre, eres una basura – Itachi se marcho enfadado del lugar

Su punto débil era su madre, siempre la había visto como la mejor persona del mundo y ahora estaba herida

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Habían pasado unos días desde aquellos en los cuales no hubo mucho cambio en las actividades, iban a la escuela por la tarde Mikoto se encerraba un rato con Sakura haciéndole un cambio de look a lo que Sakura no hacia nada y siempre andaba muy bien vestida en las tardes ante las burlas de su hermano y las miradas libidinosas de Sasuke a quien cada vez que cachaba lo golpeaba y el imbecil solo se reía

Sakura 

Era sábado Sai e Itachi habían salido con Mikoto al centro comercial, jajaja ahora les tocaba a ellos sufrir y de paso también a Fugaku que quería convivir un poco con los 2 hijos quienes mas lo detestaban, deseaba poder aliviar un poco eso y mas porque era hoy por la noche la reunión familiar en donde presentaría a Sai como su hijo

Y por ello se encontraba sola en casa… bueno casi sola la verdad es que no vio al cabeza de gallina en todo el día y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y estaba en su lugar favorito –la cocina- la verdad es que también le gustaba el estudio de música y el gimnasio pero… en ellos no podía preparar y comer lo que preparase

Estaba comiendo un poco de fruta cuando vi entrar al cabeza de gallo

Me sorprendió que no me dijera nada, solo pasó a un lado y sentó a mi lado,

Por mi vista periférica pude ver como Sasuke estaba ligeramente volteado hacia mí, viéndome fijamente,

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –

Voltee a verlo era mejor quitármelo de encima de una vez

- Nada, es solo que me gusta mirarte – dijo con su sonrisita patética "seductora"

- Se que es inevitable debido a mi hermosura pero, de en serio ya déjame en paz, estas empezando a desesperarme –

- No será que te pongo nerviosa ¿mh? – y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo y no se porque ese gesto me hizo reír ligeramente

- Ya quisieras, y te pido una vez mas que me dejes, – era demasiado mi estado de hartacion que hasta le estaba pidiendo de favor que lo hiciera

- Y que me darás a cambio por ello? –

- Que no te basta con verme? – sabia que estaba siendo arrogante pero es que el me ponía los nervios de punta

- No… ya se, dentro de unos dias vendrán unos amigos, quiero que tu hagas la comida y estés aquí para servirnos –

- ¡Ja! ¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haré? –

- Tengo un trato para ti por supuesto –

- ¿y ese seria? –

- Tu harás lo que ya te he dicho y después si necesitas algo yo lo haré –

- Si como no, no te creo – y se levanto del asiento y antes de poder salir de la cocina sintió como el moreno la acorralaba en una de las paredes

Dios… porque siempre que pasa algo como esto ¿es en la cocina? Bueno por lo menos no es en la habitación o el baño, quien sabe que perversidades podría hacer el monigote ese

Estaba de espaldas a el y sintió como ponía las manos alrededor de su estomago y se pegaba por completo a ella

- Sakura… - dijo

- No ya te dije que no así que suéltame –

La volteo quedando así cara a cara y lo que hizo el pelinegro no se lo esperaba……

La abrazo de una manera muy delicada, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y espalda, y su frente pegada a la de ella, podía mirarlo fijamente, además de sentir su respiración

- Será solo una tarde no es mucho – estaba hablando de una manera tan……_rica_

Okay ella no pensó eso… o bueno tal vez poquito

- Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por un mes… -

Se separo ligeramente de ella – lo haré si haces mañana todo lo que te diga ¿entendido? –

- Haré todo lo que me pidas mientras no sea nada obsceno o pervertido y mucho menos ridículo

Ebozo una sonrisita de suficiencia – claro entonces ¿trato? –

Sabia que le estaba ocultando algo, después de todo no se compara un día con un mes, sabía que se arrepentiría pero de verdad necesitaba para luego un esclavo y si se propasaba en algo podía golpearlo así que… -

-De acuerdo - y le sonrió "inocentemente"

Y sin que se lo esperara _o bueno un poco pero no _la beso de una manera que no podía salir de ese encierro que no era del todo desagradable

- Sasuke… Idiota…Su-suéltame… - no podía hablar nada debido a la fuerza con que la tenia sujeta ni a la pasión con que la besaba

Sasuke termino de besarla y vio como ella jadeaba por aire y sin previo aviso le lamió toda la mejilla hasta poco debajo del ojo

- Ewww SASUKE!! – demasiado tarde el pelinegro ya se había marchado rápidamente para no tener que soportar sus golpes

**************************************

Definitivamente se salio el control de sus manos, llevaba ya un mes de que la pelirrosa había llegado y desde entonces no hacia otra cosa que cautivarlo de una manera un tanto extraña, decidió mejor no darle mucha importancia al asunto ya vería luego que hacer, por lo pronto quería _presentarla _ante sus amigos que desde el primer día en que la vieron les causo curiosidad y no solo por su color de cabello

**************************************

Ewww…

Ewww…

Ewww…

¿Qué le pasaba al idota ese? ¿Qué se creía perro, gato o algo?

Estaba en su habitación con unas toallitas húmedas limpiando, y es que como se le ocurría lamerle la cara definitivamente tenía tendencias felinas

Había pasado ya más de 1 hora desde eso y ella seguía limpiándose y no solo por las bacterias y gérmenes del Uchiha si no… porque tenía un maldito cosquilleo que no se podía quitar

Sentada a la orilla de su cama, giro la cabeza levemente y vio el violín que tanto le gustaba de aquel lugar… era casi idéntico al que usaba su papa en presentaciones y conciertos

Suspiro…

Aun no arreglaba nada con nadie, dijo que era para estabilizarse, ya los llamaría el lunes durante el receso, si ojala que no fuera demasiado tarde, de lo contrario muchas de las posesiones de su papa irían a subastarse en Internet o algo así

Volvió a suspirar y empezó a tocar el violín, unas notas suaves al principio y entre más y mas tocaba, mas recordaba a su padre, su madre, quienes siempre la apoyaron en todo, aunque no pareciera que lo hiciesen

Tenia los ojos cerrados, para poder apreciar mejor el momento y los recuerdos que la embriagaban, se puso nostálgica, también triste y feliz, no sabia ya que pensar de todo lo que tenia en la cabeza y ahí escucho perfectamente como alguien entraba a la habitación y cerraba de nuevo la puerta, sin dejar de tocar puso mas atención a su oído…

Una respiración entre tensa y acompasada, caminando hacia ella, se detiene y se sienta frente a ella, con el sentido del tacto puede sentir a la perfección el calor que la rodea, el tamaño de esa persona y así identificándolo…

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a Mikoto sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la melodía que ella tocaba, y de la nada… como si se tratara de un flash, ahí sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y sonrisa soñadora estaba Naoko

- Madre… - ante esta visión Sakura no pudo evitar que sus manos parecieran mantequilla y soltara el instrumento y quedara helada,

En cuanto dejo de tocar Mikoto abrió los ojos y vio la mirada algo perdida que tenia la chica

- Sakura… Cariño ¿Estas bien? –

Al escuchar la voz de la morena, la imagen de su madre desapareció y ella entendió que solo era una jugarreta de su mente

- Hai Mikoto san lo lamento, es que me asusto un poco verla aquí, no me había dado cuenta de que aquí se encontraba – mintió y le dio una sonrisa paciente

- jeje si me di cuenta que no me notaste pero… porque paraste de tocar – dijo viendo el violín tirado en la cama

- Oh es que… me dio un calambre jiji hace mucho que no tocaba y pues como que perdí practica –

- Pero que dices, tocas estupendo hereditario ¿No? –

- Supongo, aunque también clases interminables de perfeccionamiento – y volvió a sonreír amablemente

Desde la muerte de sus padres que Sakura no sonreía de alegría.

- bueno venia a decirte que porque no te has cambiado la fiesta empezara en unos 40 min. y tu, aun no estas ni aseada – dijo en tono de reproche

Sakura parpadeo un poco confundida y al mirar por la ventana se sorprendió ver el crepúsculo y nuevamente un recuerdo ataco su cabeza pero lo alejo sacudiéndola

- jeje ya me meto a bañar Mikoto-san vera como estoy lista en un santiamén –

- La verdad es… no quiero que te ofendas pero me he dado cuenta que a ti no te gusta usar peinados y pues venia a hacerte uno –

- ah pues yo… - no había notado que Mikoto tenia un vestido largo con cuello tipo halter, con detalle debajo del busto, era negro y desde debajo del busto tenia estampado acompañada de joyería igualmente negra y zapatos de satín negros llevaba una coleta muy elegante al igual que su maquillaje

- Sakura… -

- Oh lo lamento es que… -

En ese momento sin tocar ni nada entro Fugaku, iba vestido en un traje negro con zapatos de charol muy elegante también

- Mikoto ya llego Akira y esta preguntando por ti – miro con esos fríos ojos a Saku quien lo miraba entre aburrida y asqueada, sabia de sobra que no le caía bien a la hija de Naoko – Tu ya cámbiate y si no lo haces enciérrate en la habitación y no salgas en toda la noche ¿entendido? –

Dicho esto se fue

- Bueno iré a ver a los invitados, cámbiate rápido Sakura-chan, se que no querrás dejar a Sai con toda esa gente – le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho

A Sakura no le gustaba que Mikoto le adivinara el pensamiento

Sin más tardo aproximadamente una hora en estar lista y la verdad es que poco le importaba lo que le dijera el imbecil ese, llevaba un vestido corto strapless era rosa pálido con detalles en negro y otro de fajilla en la cintura

Iba con unas sandalias rosas que se abrochaban al tobillo y con una cadenita de plata con una libélula que tenia diamantitos en las alas color rosa al igual que sus aretes, su cabello lo llevaba en media cola y había rizado un poco su cabello

Miro su reflejo en el espejo estaba bonita, se sintió satisfecha y al salir sintió como unos nudillos golpeaban su frente

- Ayy!! – miro hacia arriba y se encontró con el pelinegro cabeza de gallina que tenia un traje negro, parecía casi un esmoquin pero la cola no era tan larga en el traje, una faja en su cintura y una camisa blanca muy elegante y con cierta gracia

Quitando los pensamientos de lo bien que se veía el maldito reacciono - ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me golpeas? – dijo cuando vio como se reía ligeramente, ah decir verdad le encanto el sonido de su risa, algo que nunca antes había escuchado

- El plan era tocar la puerta pero… - y empezó a reírse de nuevo, y lo peor del asunto es que se le estaba empezando a dificultar enojarse si se reía así, tan desinhibido parecía otra persona y como boba se le quedo viendo

Cuando el pelinegro se hubo tranquilizado le hablo

- ya van a hacer la presentación y como tú aun no bajabas mama me envió por ti –

- Ya veo… - no estaba con humor de nada solo quería que el día acabara o por lo menos su humor deprimente

Fueron caminando hasta el salón que ella antes había visto vació y que ahora se encontraba lleno de personas algunas mesas con bebidas y algunos bocadillos

"_como el salón de fiestas familiar privado" _

Pensó con sarcasmo iba entrar cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo, ella lo miro esperando que le dijera algo o la besara como se le había echo costumbre al moreno pero como ya había dicho hoy no estaba de humor así que si la besaba simplemente lo golpearía hasta que sangraran sus nudillos y listo

Le sorprendió que no dijera nada, si no que simplemente le tendió un brazo para que ella lo tomara y entrar con el

- ¿Estas de chiste no? –

- Perdona que seas una persona sin modales pero, aquí si los hay y como es la primera vez que te vea la familia no puedes entrar sola no es adecuado –

- Por si no lo sabes cabeza de gallina, el siglo XV pasó hace ya mucho tiempo –

- Y por si tú no lo sabes, las familias con educación aun lo hacen –

Iba a golpearlo en donde más le duele –y no hablo del orgullo – cuando llego Mikoto y únicamente por respeto a ella le tomo el brazo y dejo pendiente el golpe

- Ya van a anunciar a Sai así que necesito que estén en primera fila ok? – y se fue la morena con gracia

Iba caminando del brazo de Sasuke paso por uno de los ventanales y vio el reflejo de los dos a decir verdad y aunque le costara mucho admitirlo le gusto esa visión, se veían bien los dos junt…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Se veían bien solo por el echo de que ella era súper duper demasiado hermosa y el un metro-sexual bien vestido nada mas!!!

Si, si, si eso era, nada mas

Sasuke la presento ante algunos de los muchos tíos y tías que tenia, le sorprendió la diplomacia con la cual hablaba que le hiciera cumplidos y también como aquellas personas nunca la trataron menos, o por lo menos disimularon

Pero había una mirada que no le gustaba era la de un pariente porque no supo bien en que clasificaba, la miraba demasiado, tanto que se sintió algo cohibida, al principio el sentimiento de la mirada fue curiosidad, luego lascividad, para después no tener ninguno y estarle viendo fijamente y hacer comentarios con otro hombre que la miraba de la misma manera

- Nee cabeza de gallo – lo llamo suavemente aun iba de su brazo, en todo el rato que estuvo ahí no vio a ninguna mujer sin chaperon o por lo menos las mas jóvenes y mejor se quedo tomada del brazo de Sasuke así que lo jalo un poco para que su oído estuviera mas al alcance de su boca - ¿Quiénes son esos hombres de allá? – con la cabeza señalo

- Un primo y un hermano de mi padre… ¿Por qué? –

- es que… no dejan de mirar hacia acá y pues tenia curiosidad – dijo mirando para otro lado

Sasuke miro a sus familiares y sin decir nada se volteo y caminaron hacia donde estaban los padres del moreno

- gallito ¿Ocurre algo? –

- Nada rosita –

Sakura lo miro con ganas de tener láser en los ojos

******************************

Una hora mas tarde Sakura estaba que se moría de aburrimiento ella y Sasuke no se habían soltado en todo el rato pero ni siquiera peleaban y pues… se aburría, el moreno solo platicaba con algunos familiares y de vez en cuando ella hacia comentarios pero sin mucha participación, paso la "presentación" de Sai y Sakura hizo mas que esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse de Sai

Sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a Sai poner buena cara, y eso porque el día anterior ella lo había amenazado a mas no poder sobre un buen comportamiento y de cómo debería comportarse siento hijo de Hideki y Naoko a lo que el solo le gruño

Ahora se encontraban en las mesas esperando la cena, en toda la noche no había podido estar con Sai porque lo traían de un lado al otro presentándoles a toda la familia y debía admitir que eran bastante numerosos los Uchiha sin contar con el hecho de que había algunos amigos y empresarios de Fugaku y con todos tenia que hablar y poner buena cara

- disculpa… -

Sakura enfoco su vista en una pequeña niña que estaba frente a ella no tendría mas de 4 o 5 años y la miraba con cierta incredulidad

- ¿Si pequeña? – sin poder evitarlo la pelirrosa encontraba a esa niña muy linda además de algo conocida

- Tu no eres… tu no eres… Cerezo-hime? – dijo tímidamente

-¿He? – a Sakura le ataco un flash back

**FLASH BACK**

_Desde que había cumplido los 9 años que Sakura trabajaba en el hotel normalmente asistía a las mucamas o a los chef pero cuando cumplió 13 empezó a trabajar en el equipo de teatro y ambiente del hotel, todas las noches ellos daban un espectáculo_

_Cuando cumplió los 15 se gano la reputación de la Princesa de Cerezo por honorabilidad a su nombre y además porque los espectáculos que daba siempre eran maravillosos, ya fuera en canto interpretación, oratoria o actuación y con ese nombre siempre la presentaban _

_Tenía 17 cuando estaban haciendo una obra modificada de la bella durmiente, cuando hacia obras en ocasiones iban niños y niñas a pedir autógrafos a los actores _

_Ella estaba firmando autógrafos a los pequeños cuando escucho un llanto, dirigió su vista hasta una niña pequeña estaba en el suelo llorando sobandose su rodilla, se hinco junto a ella y la sentó en su regazo _

_- Ya no llores amor… todo esta bien, es solo un raspón – después le sonrió calidamente _

_La pequeña ya no lloro se fijo quien la tenia sujeta – Cerezo-hime!! Eres tu!! La princesa!! – Dijo con los ojitos bien abiertos – H-hola – dijo tímidamente _

_- hola – dijo sonriente la pelirrosa - ¿estas mejor? – _

_- Hai!!... etto… Cerezo-hime ¿podrías… tomarte una foto conmigo? Y luego darme tu autógrafo?– _

_- Claro – _

_La pelinegra sonrió y dio un gritito de satisfacción y la llevo hasta donde estaba un hombre algo extraño _

_- Akito-san!! Si quiso!! Si quiso!! – _

_- Esta bien – dijo el sin emoción alguna _

_Sakura se tomo la foto y le dio un autógrafo a la niña, mientras la veía marcharse Sakura se dio cuenta que ese joven era el "guardaespaldas" de la niña y que los padres de esta estaban un poco mas atrás cuando llegaron con ellos se marcharon mientras veía como la niña iba en brazos de su papa y la saludaba con la mano mientras se perdía entre la gente y ella regresaba al escenario con los demás _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Oh! Ya te recuerdo – dicho esto le sonrió a la pequeña que confirmo su teoría – eres la pequeña con guardaespaldas –

- ¡Si eres tu! – acto seguido la pequeña rodeo la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba la joven y le salto al regazo tomando desprevenida a Sakura, pero igualmente la recibió en un abrazo

- Jeje, supongo que si –

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cerezo-hime? Vas a dar un espectáculo? – podía notar la alegría de la niña y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad

- No, es que… -

- Akemi!! Bájate de la señorita en este instante! – interrumpió una mujer pelirroja

- Etto… - la niña miraba aterrorizada a quien parecía ser su madre

- No se preocupe, no pasa nada – y sonrió tranquilizando un poco a la madre quien la miro unos momentos mas y sin mas se regreso a sentar junto a su esposo

Quien la miro inquisitivamente para después susurrar al oído de la pelirroja

Sobra decir que a la pelirrosa no le gusto ese gesto

- Así que… ¿De donde conoces a Sakura Akemi? La llamaste ¿Cerezo-hime? –

Por primera vez veía un poco de bondad en los ojos y tono de voz del cabeza de gallo y lo miro desconcertada

- ¿Te llamas Sakura? – pregunto la niña aun acomodada en el regazo de la cerezo

- ¿He? Ah! Si… por eso me dicen, perdón decían, Cerezo, porque mi nombre significa flor o botón de cerezo - no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que miraba a la niña ¡era un encanto!

- Yo ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –

- Claro ¿yo también puedo llamarte por el tuyo? –

- Por supuesto sakura-neechan ah! Sasuke-kun Sakura-neechan es una gran actriz!! –

- ¿De verdad? – dijo mirando a la pelirrosa que lo miro con cara de "¡cállate!" – Ya veo… -

- Sakura-neechan el príncipe Gaara no esta aquí? Ni la princesa del desierto… ni el rey tampoco el noble ¿Por qué? –

- Se quedaron en Cancún ellos aun están allá, pero yo tuve que cambiarme de casa y por eso me vine para acá –

- ¿Y porque vives con el tío Fugaku? –

- Er… porque… el era amigo de mis papas y me dejo estar aquí mientras encuentro a mi príncipe azul para poder irme con el –

- Sakura- hime!! ¿Ya no quieres al príncipe Gaara? ¿Por qué? –

- Akemi, el bueno era solo parte de la obra, jeje el no era mi novio… ni nada era mi amigo solo eso –

- ah… -

***********************************

No pudo evitar reír cuando la golpeo, y es que era tan absurdo que en ese preciso momento ella abriera la puerta, se quedo encantado por el aspecto de la pelirrosa, si bien siempre estaba bonita, ya no podía negarlo pero hoy, se veía esplendida, hermosa, cuando le tendió el brazo en verdad no era cierto todo lo que le dijo… solo quería que entrara con el del brazo, ya había visto unos cuantos primos y tíos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima

Quería que se fijaran explícitamente con quien iba y no importaba que fueran sus familiares, cuando vieron que la pelirrosa entraba, aparentemente a gusto con el

Cuando ella le dijo que la estaban mirando vio a su tío Rioechi y Kazuo cuando el les devolvió la mirada con una advertencia dibujada en ella, y es que como los dos eran "solteros y sin compromisos" mas valía prevenir que lamentar

Sasuke estuvo toda la noche pendiente de la pelirrosa, se notaba algo extraña, aun no la conocía del todo bien pero podía identificar cuando no estaba "normal" y desde que la fue a recoger a su habitación que estaba rara

Se sorprendió un poco cuando su primita empezó a hablarle, ella era más bien introvertida y no muy sociable, pero eso no aso en esta situación

Pudo ver como la pelirrosa se tenso cuando la niña pronuncio el nombre de Gaara, y también una mirada triste que cambio en seguida

No le gusto el comentario o más bien la insinuación de que Sakura pudo haber tenido algo con alguien

Ya no sabía ni que le pasaba a el mismo

Vio como conversaban amenamente las dos, pasaron toda la cena platicando, después de esta, Sakura jugo con Akemi y con otro pequeños en el jardín, todo ante la mirada de Sasuke quien no podía apartar su mirada de ella, gesto que únicamente fue notado por Mikoto

Ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche cuando se empezaron a ir de la casa, a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños quienes ya estaban dormidos Akemi seguía platicando con Sakura se veía un poco triste y de pronto Sakura corrió escaleras arriba con dirección a su habitación tardo unos 15 minutos y después regreso con una cajita de DVD

Se la dio a la niña quien sonrió feliz y se despidió

Ahora la casa con sus habitantes se encontraban solos, Itachi se fue diciendo que tenia una fiesta con sus amigos y Fugaku se marchaba a su habitación al igual que Mikoto no sin antes dar una miradita hacia los jóvenes quienes se encontraban en el sofá de la sala "platicando"

- asi que ¿Cómo te la pasaste Sai? –

Le miro de una manera para nada bonita y dejo car la cabeza en el respaldo

- Jajaja pues yo si me divertí, te acuerdas que cuando hicimos la bella durmiente el año pasado o antepasado una niña con guardaespaldas me pidió un autógrafo? Pues era Akemi y estuve jugando con ella y con los demás niños – dijo feliz pero cambio su cara de felicidad al escuchar cierto ruidito

- Hmp, parece que le aburres tanto que mejor se durmió –

- Cállate – y giro la cara como niña enfurruñada

- Por cierto que fue lo que le diste a Akemi –

- Oh un video de la bella durmiente, la obra que hicimos –

- Eras algo como una actriz en el hotel? –

- Así es eso era por la noche, en la mañana iba a la escuela y en la tarde ayudaba en la cocina o a mi papa –

El moreno se dio cuenta de que no entristeció cunado menciono a su papa

- Ya veo y… ese video porque lo tenias tu? ¿Qué no debería ser propiedad del hotel o algo así? –

- Pues…si esas son copias que el gerente me dio –

- ¿Copias? ¿Hay más? ¿Pues que tanto hacías? –

- Ya te lo dije gallito, actuaba, cantaba a veces tocaba algún instrumento con mi papi o simplemente era maestra de ceremonias –

Vio como poco a poco fue quedándose dormida hasta aterrizar en el hombro de su hermano, dado que los dos estaban en el mismo sillón, se acerco a ellos, al parecer su hermano tenia el sueño pesado, ya que movió su mano por su cara, hasta le empujo el hombro y nada, dirigió su mirada a la joven, hizo lo mismo que con Sai y tampoco obtuvo respuesta se paro derecho e iba a acercársele cuando vio que su mama entraba en el salon

- Oh ¿están dormidos? – Susurro - Cariño ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura a su habitación? es que, al parecer Fugaku quiere hablar con Sai –

- Claro… - sin mas tomo en brazos a la pelirrosa quien se despertó levemente

- ¿he? ¿Qué?... – vio que la cargaba el pelinegro - ¿Cabeza de gallo? Mmm… - iba cerrando los ojos de nuevo – Mas te vale que… me estés llevando a mi cuarto – bostezo - y que no me hagas nada raro…si no… te arrepentirás –

De nuevo se quedo dormida

En la posición en la que estaba podía apreciar muy bien su cara, era de niña…viéndola así tan tranquila, con una diminuta sonrisa y todas sus facciones relajadas,

La dejo suavemente en el colchón y ella se enrosco, quedando en posición fetal, con sus brazos enfrente de su pecho y sus manos frente a su cara, sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en la frente, y acaricio un momento sus mejillas, paso a su cabello que estaba un poco duro debido al fijador, con cuidado le quito las pinzas e incaíbles de su cabello

Salio de su ensoñación al verla estornudar, se paro y fue por una manta para cubrirla, cuando hubo terminado y estaba por salir de la habitación una caja llamo su atención

Miro dentro y vio que había muchas películas

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y se llevo algunas

******************************************

Los molestos e insistentes rayos del sol la despertaron, se dio cuenta que aun traía el vestido y viendo que ya iban a ser las 10 de la mañana se dirigió al cuarto de baño a asearse y cambiarse

Salio a los 20 min. Y viendo que el día estaba muy lindo se pudo unos short cortos color beige junto con una blusa de manga corta café, y unas sandalias

Al ir a la cocina algunos de los sirvientes del lugar le informaron que casi todos aun dormían y ella sin darle importancia se fue al patio trasero, en el vio a su hermano, debajo de un arbol estaba pintando

- Hola –

- hola fea, ¿Cómo dormiste? –

- Bien y ¿tu? –

- también –

Sakura se fijo en el dibujo estaban impregnadas unas flores y sobre ellas había unas mariposas, sonrió al momento en que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus jade

- mañana es el cumpleaños de papa… -

-Si, iremos a celebrar sin el? –

- jajaja pues, no se el dijo que lo siguiéramos haciendo pero… - Sai la miro – No tiene caso si no podemos mancharlo de betún –

- Hn… lo se –

- Ese es su regalo? –

- Si t he estado escuchando estos días, ¿terminaste tu canción? –

- Si pero… no termina de gustarme supongo que me faltan los regaños de mi papa para saber que esta bien –

- si… -

- Iré a perfeccionarla, mi regalo es mejor que el tuyo – se levanto a tiempo para perderse del campo visual de su hermano llegar al salón de música y derramar 2 lagrimas que se escaparon sin su permiso, se vio en el piano frene a ella y noto que en 7 min. o menos no se notaria nada

Tomo una guitarra y empezó a cantar al compás de las cuerdas

***********************************

En la entrada al salón de música de espaldas a Sakura, se encontraba el pelinegro de coleta admirando la armonía de la música, sin duda ella heredo el talento de su padre, se quedo unos 15 min. Viendo como ensayaba

Se dirigió a la cocina y al pasar por las escaleras vio que su hermano lo veía con el seño fruncido, no le dio importancia y antes de entrar a la cocina vio como su pequeño hermano menor entraba al salón de música y cerraba tras si

Sonrió…

sintió a alguien detrás de el y vio a su madre con una sonrisa igual a la de el

- Itachi-kun ¿quieres ayudarme a ser casamentera? –

Una sonrisa de burla se acrecentó en el rostro del moreno – Por supuesto mama –

* * *

_Jajajajaja espero les haya gustado el capi ^^ _

_Me voy porque tengo hambre y eso no es bueno _

_xD_

_Bay, bay _

_...._


	8. primera chispa

hay justificacion para mi retraso?

**quien sabe es solo que mi compu habia muerto, no tenia inspiracion y de mas boberias que me pasan**

**una enorme ENORMEEE disculpa por ello **

**espero aun alguien lea este fic que debo decir es mi favorito nacio el dia en que mi papa me regalo una mega-caja de Ferrero* asi qe fui feliz**

**xD bueno bueno espero les guste este capi y perdonen la tardanza yy errores de ortografia **

**ojala les guste y tambien si hay gente nueva ¡bienvenidos!**

**ojala les guste n.n**

* * *

Se encontraba un tanto deprimida, y es que no era para menos, parecía que en vez de mejorar con el tiempo sus penas empeoraban, y cada día recordaba más y más a sus padres, los bellos momentos que compartió con ellos, las risas, los juegos, hasta los regaños extrañaba y es que regañaban tan lindo, o tal vez no y era solo nostalgia.

.

Paro de tocar y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se sobresaltaba un poco debido a que el moreno que siempre estaba molestándola, se hallaba ahí sentado enfrente de ella con los ojos cerrados "disfrutando de la melodía" y abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando hasta que él mismo, con mucha delicadeza le limpio las lagrimas, le sorprendió un poco que no dijera nada solo se quedo ahí mirándola, una mirada llena de ternura, algo que definitivamente no esperaba de él.

.

Se sorprendió más cuando él se levanto de su asiento y la abrazo de una forma tan bella, jamás la habían abrazado así, ninguno de sus amigos Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara… ni su hermano, ni su mismísimo padre el hombre a quien más amaba, se sentía segura por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, era algo tan insólito y sobretodo viniendo de la persona que la había estado molestando tanto en los últimos días, hijo del hombre quien le hizo tanto daño a su madre, volteo su cabeza un poco hacía arriba y no veía nada de su rostro solo su nuca, no le correspondió el abrazo pero se dejo abrazar, le permitió que la abrazara tanto como quisiera, le acariciaba la espalda y ella no dijo nada hasta le dio un beso en la frente y sintió deseos de llorar, ese gesto solo lo había hecho su padre, con más cariño fraternal del que él le demostraba claro, era diferente si y no sabía en qué manera, tenía una vaga idea pero la reprimía, no quería pensar en eso, no quería dejarse envolver por esas cosas que todo lo que provocaban era dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte el moreno cuando entro y la vio ahí tocando pensó que lo mejor sería que no se percatara de su presencia para poder disfrutar de la música que ella creaba, cerró los ojos por un momento dejándose envolver en aquellos valles de melodías de ángel, un sollozo llamo su atención y vio que era la pelirrosada, le llego hasta lo más profundo de su alma ver ese bello rostro envuelto en una máscara de tristeza, hasta que dejo de tocar y abría los ojos, asustándose ligeramente al verlo ahí, de una parte que creía extinta en su interior se levanto de su asiento y la abrazo.

.

Esperando que con ese mínimo gesto de cariño, ella se calamara un poco, si bien no rechazo el abrazo tampoco lo correspondió y al ver su cara negándose a soltar mas lagrimas lo comprendió todo, aunque ella fuera mas pequeña que Sai, sentía la responsabilidad de ser el pilar, de ser la fuerte de la familia la que nada teme, a la que nada le afecta, esa persona perfecta, conoció una parte más de ella y estaba seguro que no era ni el 2% de lo que era ella, con ese simple gesto se decidió a no molestarla más, en lugar de eso, sería su amigo, aunque con el carácter de ella dudaba mucho que lo aceptara como tal así como así.

.

Pese a ello él estaría allí para ella, desde ahora la trataría como a su pequeña hermana, pues esa pequeña _molestia _despertó en él algo que no sabía bien que era, y no lo quería analizar mucho, pero seguro era un sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

.

Como había escuchado decir a su primita, ella era la princesa Cerezo, y todas las princesas necesitan a alguien que cuide de ellas, y viendo que Sai era un inútil en tal trabajo, él sería su soporte, su pilar y todo su apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separo un poco de él, le agradecía un poco el gesto aparentemente desinteresado del moreno, pero no quería que nadie la viese llorar, y él lo hizo, esperaba que no se lo comentara a nadie.

.

Lo miro y vio que él le regresaba la mirada y no la soltaba del todo, mantenía el agarre en su cintura y no veía intenciones de separarse de ella y sinceramente ella no tenía ganas de discutir de nada y con nadie así que medio consiente medio inconsciente se dejo caer en el hombro del moreno, no con lagrimas simplemente dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación nueva y reconfortante que aparentemente el moreno tenía.

.

Se extraño cuando con una mano tomo una de ella, y empezó a mecerse, aun sin despegarse de su hombro se meció con él, era un poco gracioso que empezaran a bailar* no se caían bien, no hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran insultos y sin embrago ahí estaban "bailando" suavemente, era algo tremendamente agradable tenía que admitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana de el gesto desinteresado del moreno, hubo miradas furtivas y sonrisas de cortesía, el moreno ya no la molestaba y hasta se portaba como un caballero con ella, eso claro que no paso desapercibido por ella, y no estaba segura de porque lo hacía, si en verdad seguía con unos gestos desinteresados o tramaba algo, fuera lo que fuera ella estaba al pendiente.

.

Iban en el auto de Mikoto-san de camino a la escuela, ellos dos solos, ya que últimamente los Uchiha mayores entraban más temprano dejándoles más tiempo a solas.

.

Sus miradas se toparon fugazmente ella sonrió un poco y regreso su mirada a la ventana mientras el dio su sonrisa arrogante y la siguió viendo.

.

Lo admitía (era ya la ¿5, 6 vez?) le gustaba esa pelirrosa su carácter fuerte y dulce, los gestos que hacía, sus movimientos al caminar, cuando la hallaba leyendo, últimamente en la sala de música y el jardín, sobretodo sus sonrisas, eran las más hermosas que había visto.

.

Y ahora lo estaba ignorando, se burlo un poco más en voz baja era todo un caso esa chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Estaba leyendo otro de sus libros raros* sentada en un pequeño mantel que Shikamaru había traído para almorzar junto a los manzanos, claro que para ella no pasaba desapercibido todas las atenciones que el vago tenia para con Ino, y es que era increíble, el idiota de su amigo estaba muy enamorado, dentro de unas dos semanas cumplía años y oh! Sorpresa ella cumplía el mismo día que él así que decidió hacerle una fiesta y para desgracia de Sakura, Shika quería que fuera en la mansión Uchiha y que ella hiciera una presentación.

.

Estaba loco si, estaba idiota si, pero estaba enamorado.

.

Suspiro.

.

Dudaba que hubiese alguien vivo tan lindo como Shika, era un imbécil empedernido.

.

Sonrío un poco cuando levanto un poco su vista del libro y vio haciéndole cariños a la rubia.

.

No le terminaba de gustar ella, es decir, Temari era como su hermana, y Shika corto con ella debía matarlo mínimo y no, no era lo que hacía al contrario lo ayudaba a preparar una fiesta para ella y el mas ella que el claro.

.

Dirigió su vista al cielo, ya no se sentía tan triste, un poco sí, pero quien no después de perder a sus padres, los extrañaba, en estos momentos quería desesperadamente un beso en la mejilla de su mama y un abrazo de oso de su papa, que tiempos.

.

Bajo de las nubes cuando Ino comenzó a hablarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche, estaba toda la familia Uchiha sentada a la mesa y cenaban amenamente.

.

Lo de siempre

.

Mikoto comía feliz su plato

.

Fugaku estaba serio terminando el suyo

.

Itachi y Sai peleando

.

Sakura leyendo algún libro

.

Y Sasuke mirándola

.

Un poco extraño es que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hacia Sasuke, bueno, nadie excepto Mikoto, quien no podía estar más feliz de que así fuera, tal ves por fin su hijo se enamoraría perdidamente de alguien y ese alguien ojala fuera Sakura y que Sakura se enamorara de su bebe y que se casaran y tuvieran hermosos niños.

.

Oh sus nietos serian tan adorables, jugarían con su tío o tía igualmente pequeño y tendrían las fiestas infantiles mas lindas de todo el país y….

.

Un gran suspiro escapo de la boca de la Uchiha llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikoto? – Fugaku se veía interesado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando su esposa

.

-No, nada no era nada – dijo tranquilamente

Sakura se alegro de ello, Mikoto-san cada vez se des-enamoraba mas de ese estúpido mal nacido que tenía como esposo, con suerte ya no lo amaría mas en unos meses se divorciaría de él y se iría de la casa, ojala le quitara gran parte de la fortuna para ella y su bebe, y claro que Itachi, Sai y Sasuke tuviesen su parte, después de entregado esa parte del dinero las empresas quebraran y el quedara en la ruina y su próximo trabajo sea recogiendo mierda de animales apestosos y …

.

-Hahahahaha – ahora todos en la mesa veían la risa maligna de Sakura que solo Dios sabe que piensa o trama

.

-Sakura cariño ¿de qué te ríes? – Mikoto de verdad que no entendía bien a esa niña

.

-No de nada, es que esta muy bueno el libro – si el libro donde la desgracia para Fugaku comienza – hahaha –

.

-Estás loca Kura-chan –

.

En ese momento dejo de reír, y miro algo sobresaltada a Itachi por como la había llamado, y es que solo su padre y ocasionalmente su hermano la llamaban así, habían platicado un poco si, él era un gran admirador de su padre y quería saber sobre él, en ocasiones platicaban sobre la carrera de Itachi y ella le gustaba mas y mas eso de la medicina. Pero fuera de eso eran escasas las veces que platicaban, además ella nunca le dijo que su padre la llamaba así…

.

-¿Tú crees?... Pues mejor loca que amargada – si el tenia la confianza de decirle eso ¿Por qué ella no?

.

-Itachi Sakura basta – y claro Fugaku rey de la diversión paro con la discusión de sus hijos ya que a Saku también la consideraba su hija aunque ella renegara

.

-Claro _papi _– y no esta demás decir que de un tiempo para acá Sakura era muy sarcástica con Fugaku, si era una mal agradecida pero ¿Qué? Ella solo cobraba el mal trato a su mama y Mikoto-san

.

-Hmp – y si a Fugaku no le gustaba que ella hiciera eso, bueno… un poco si, le recordaba el carácter de Naoko y era lo único que podía tener de ella, a sus hijos y sus recuerdos.

.

-Bueno, quisiera decirles algo – como siempre Mikoto tenía que evitar una pelea y que mejor tema que su embarazo, además ya se empezaba a notar

.

-Sakura la miro con pánico, estaba loca si pensaba que era el mejor momento para decirles eso a los hombres ahí presentes

.

-Que es mama? – Sasuke tenía un poco de curiosidad ya que desde hacía unos días atrás se comportaba un tanto extraña su madre

.

-Pues… -

.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso! Quería pedirles permiso para hacer una fiesta! – Sakura sabía que se metió a la boca del lobo hambriento pero es que era la única manera de detener a Miko-san, misma que se extraño ante el comportamiento de Sakura pero lo comprendió al ver la mirada de reproche e histeria de la joven

.

-¿Qué? Y porque lo sacan a relucir ahora? ¿Era eso lo que querías decir Mikoto? – era difícil engañar a un Uchiha y Fugaku olía la mentira

.

-… - Sakura miraba asesinamente a Mikoto y eso todos lo pudieron ver perfectamente pero a Sakura le daba igual por ella que todos se fueran al infiero (solo Sai no) Mikoto solo rio un poco – Si veraz, Sakura tenía un poco de miedo de pedirte permiso ella sola por eso me ha pedido que abogue por ella pero veo que le entro la valentía en el último momento – dijo riendo al ver como ella estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa

.

-…- Sakura por su parte estaba pensando en cómo matar a Mikoto san cada vez la dejaba mas y mas en ridículo

.

-Es cierto eso? – ahora Fugaku veía a con los ojos entrecerrados a Sakura

.

-Si _papi _es que 2 amigos cumplirán años la otra semana y pues quería ver si podía ser aquí – su cara de niña buena era una máscara y eso le irritaba al Uchiha mayor

.

-Si, siempre y cuando seas una _señorita _mejor portada _hija_ –

_._

_-Púdrete en tu propia mierda mal nacido –_ pensó, suspiro – Claro… termine – dijo y llevo su plato al lavabo y se retiro

.

Y el ambiente tenso siguió en la cena

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto se llevo un verdadero susto cuando al apenas entrar a su cuarto, la puerta se cerró audiblemente con seguro y estaba Sakura con una cara que era digna de asustar al mismo demonio.

.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Saku-chan? –

.

-Miko-san ¿En que estaba pensando? Porque iba a decirles _eso_! Aun no es tiempo –

.

-¿Tú crees? – dijo y se puso de perfil se levanto un poco la blusa y a Sakura se le cayó la quijada

Miko-san se estaba quitando una faja y cuando ésta estuvo fuera bajo nuevamente la blusa enseñándole su perfil a la pelirrosa, y si era muy notable su vientre, Sakura la volteo a ver aturdida

.

-Miko-san que? –

.

-No te preocupes Saku, sabía que este llegaría de una manera u otra así que es mejor que se los diga –

.

-Bueno a los chicos está bien no creo que haya problema pero con Fugaku… -

.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –

.

-No sé, y si él le dice que aborte? –

.

-Ja! Como si yo lo fuera a hacer –

.

-Está bien, tiene todo mi apoyo Miko-san – dijo al momento que la abrazaba

.

-Sabes? Sería lindo que me acompañaras a la ecografía de la próxima semana, todas las veces he ido sola y pues me he sentido solita jeje –

.

-No se preocupe Miko será un honor ir con usted – n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón se encontraban los herederos Uchiha Sasuke estaba jugando ajedrez con Sai e Itachi leía un libro

.

Sasuke después de tratar con la pelirrosa, empezó a tratar con Sai y aunque al principio eran puras peleas como con Itachi se descubrieron como buenos compañeros de juego y eso hacían a menudo, claro si Sai tenía tiempo, cuando no estaba peleando con Itachi claro.

.

Itachi solo pensaba que su hermano era un traidor y que el otro era un imbécil por el rabillo del ojo vio a la pelirrosa hablando por teléfono al momento en que se arremangaba las mangas (valga la redundancia) y se dirigía a la sala de música, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer fue con ella aprovechando que los otros dos estaban ocupados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aja,…si ya se no necesitas repetírmelo!... Si lo tengo listo,…. que si!... Si!... Shikamaru ya cállate o te golpeare ok? – colgó el teléfono y lo aventó contra el sofá que había cerca, ese pelo de piña siempre la sacaba de sus casillas se sentó en el banco del piano y cuando iba a empezar a tocar vio a Itachi entrar en el salón ¿es que nadie la dejaría tocar a gusto?

.

-Que haces aquí Kura-chan? –

.

-Pues iba a tocar el piano, mmm Ita ¿Por qué me llamas así? –

.

-Así como ¿Kura-chan? ¿te molesta? –

.

-Un poco a decir verdad –

.

-Por? – menciono mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba su celular

.

-Simplemente me molesta ok? – dijo y lo ignoro para empezar a tocar las partituras que tenia ahí

.

-Es lindo lo escribiste tu? –

.

-Si – dijo sin dejar de tocar lo volteo a ver – y bien que es lo que quieres porque estás aquí? –

.

-No nada solo que te vi entrar y me dio curiosidad… es muy lindo –

.

-Lo sé – dijo con un poco de arrogancia pero bueno, si estaba entre puros arrogantes algo se le tuvo que haber pegado

.

-¿Para quién la escribiste? ¿para Hideki? –

.

-No… es para Shikamaru un amigo – dijo mientras sonreía

.

Itachi frunció un poco el seño ella iba a ser su cuñadita, los planes para que ella y su hermano se quedaran juntos. Mikoto ya había hecho un plan infalible para ello tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto

.

-¿A sí? Y ese amigo tuyo… ¿te gusta? –

.

-Jejeje claro que no, es solo un amigo y es que cumplirá años así que, qué mejor que una canción hecha por mi –

.

-Pues si -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- jaque mate – dijo Sai

- imposible – era ya la 4 vez que jugaban y era la 4 vez que perdía

- supongo que serás mejor en el Mario Bross* -

-Hn –

Y volvieron a los juegos esta vez en el _wii _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles en la mañana, amaba los miércoles, en casi todos los lugares era 2x1 pero ahora el asunto es que estaban en exámenes y bueno ella no necesitaba estudiar mucho que digamos mañana presentaban etimologías era todo muy fácil solo que para otros no dejándola sin amigos con quien salir, su hermano estudiaba porque el presentaba fisicoquímica algo al parecer difícil, ita-chan estudiaba anatomía algo también aparentemente difícil y Sasuke…

.

Suspiro mientras controlaba su ira no podía entender esta emoción

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Estaban en la salida del instituto ella les rogaba a sus "hermanos mayores" que la acompañaran a salir a algún lado al cine al patinadero o a comer pero noooo eran unos aburridos y cuando pensó en pedírselo a Sasuke lo vio con varias chicas a su alrededor, y a él al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto de hecho sonreía el muy hijo de… no, no Miko san no tenía la culpa suspiro se enfurruño y dejo pasar ese molesto cambio de temperatura debido al coraje_

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

.

Y sí… salía sola? Total ella era una estupenda compañía sí, iría a ver una película, después iría a _Mc Donals_ por un Mc trio del día para ahorrar dinero, luego si aun tenía hambre iría al Starbucks a tomar un café y unos panecillos mientras leía un hermoso libro de Jane Austen

.

xD

.

Ya se imaginaba pasaría un día excelente!

.

Fue a su habitación para arreglarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba un tanto divertido por la reacción del dobe

.

A él todas las chicas le ofrecían regalos y se portaban amables con él mientras que con Naruto

.

Casi le daban ganas de reír

.

Lo habían hecho a un lado, aventándolo y tumbándolo

.

El baile próximo ya era de gran excitación para todas las colegialas y claro los regalos empezaban para que el llevara a alguna afortunada.

.

Y bueno no le desagradaba en lo absoluto los regalos que le daban, una le regalo un _Paco Rabanne _y no es que a él le faltara simplemente no gastaba en eso.

.

Con algunos regalos ya acumulados en su mochila se dirigió hasta el carro con la pelirrosa, pudo ver que estaba molesta, hacía un tiempo que no la veía así y a decir verdad, extrañaba un poco esas muecas que hacia pero ahora se preguntaba el porqué.

.

Una idea se hacía y es que cada vez que el Nara estaba con Yamanaka ella fruncía el seño luego sonreía volvía a fruncir el seño y así indefinidamente pero ahora solo fruncía el seño y despotricaba en contra de alguien ya le preguntaría más tarde, se tenían un poco mas de confianza y necesitaba que le hiciera un favor iría a cambiarse guardar sus regalitos* y después ya iría con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había muchas películas que llamaran su atención, así que solo unas de niños, eran las tres de la tarde y no se decidía si ver _enredados _o _megamente_ así que compro un boleto para cada una su trasero desaparecería por estar sentada tanto rato pero la verdad quería ver las dos películas.

.

Compro un combo de palomitas, refresco, nachos, hot dog, chocolate y nieve grande, se gastaría un buen dinero pero al pasar tanto tiempo en el cine no le daría tiempo de ir a comer y quién sabe si tendría tiempo de ir al Starbucks pero "equis" ella veria sus películas.

.

Vio que ya iba a empezar _Megamente _asi que tomo su comida en su charola para no batallar y entro a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía ser verdad, no estaba en toda la casa y ya había buscado varias veces, así que sin mas remedio tuvo que rebajarse a pedirle información a su hermano y oh lo que le respondió no le gusto en lo absoluto.

_._

_Me dijo que tenia ganas de salir con alguien supongo que encontró quien la llevara – dijo sin mas volviendo su atención al libro _

.

Estaba enojado, esa molestia no contestaba su teléfono, y no dijo nada a nadie y ya eran las 7! Su madre le había dicho que pronto servirían la comida que se apurara pero…

_._

_-debio haber sido un malnacido del salón últimamente muchos de sus compañeros la seguían – _

Intento llamarla de nuevo pero de nuevo lo mandaban a buzón

Ah! Su cabeza explotaría con todas las imágenes que estaban llegando a su cabeza le empezaría a doler y

-Au! – no pensó que simplemente con pensarlo le doliera pero mira nada mas

-Fíjate por dónde vas hermanito –

.

Al moreno volteo a ver a Sai que se sobaba un poco la quijada donde seguramente fue el impacto con él

.

-Tu también ibas distraído –

.

-Hmp –

.

-Oye… has visto a Sakura – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa; a Sai no le gustaba que ni Itachi ni él se le acercaran mucho a Sakura eso le molestaba mucho

.

-No, iba a buscarla a su habitación de hecho – frunció un poco el seño por el interés de Sasuke

.

-Oh ya veo, si la vez dile que mama dice que ya vamos a cenar – y sin más se fue de ahí, no necesitaba que Sai volviera a darle ese ridículo discurso sobre la distancia que debía de tener con Sakura algo que por supuesto el no hacía caso

.

-Claro – la verdad es que no había salido de su habitación hasta hacia unos minutos y se fijo como oscurecía y cuando paso por el cuarto de su hermana y no la vio pensó que podría estar en el salón de música pero no

.

No estaba ahí y para no buscarla en todas las habitaciones la llamo a su celular y no contestaba se empezó a preocupar un poco y más cuando al voltear a la puerta principal vio a Shikamaru cargando a Sakura quien traía cara de pena

-Nara ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo preocupado al momento en que se acercaba a el

.

-Tsk problemático, Sakura me llamo diciéndome que se sentía mal y que estaba en el Starbucks de Valle Oriente y pues fui por ella

-Pero ¿Por qué te llamo a ti? –

.

-No lo se pregúntale a ella, y dile que no vuelva a comer tanta comida chatarra, ya me ha ensuciado el carro dos veces – dijo con cara de asco

.

-Por supuesto – dijo mientras la cargaba

.

-Sai me duele, me duele la pancita –

.

-No deberías comer tanta porquería niña boba, que no se te olvide que mañana tendrás que lavarme muy bien mi carro –

.

-Si Shika ya déjame, no ves que me siento mal?... oh por dios Sai bájame –

.

Y tal como ella dijo la bajo inmediatamente y ella fue corriendo al baño aventando a Fugaku en el proceso quien la miro con seño fruncido al igual que a Sai y Shikamaru

.

-¿Qué le paso? –

.

-Creo que tiene una indigestión – dijo Shika con aburrimiento –bueno me voy con permiso –y sin más salió

.

-Que… -

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir así que ahórrate tus palabras - quiso pasar por un lado de él pero le impidió la salida

.

-No, Sai debemos hablar –

.

-Ya te dije que no-

.-

.

-No seas caprichoso, ahora ven – y camino a su despacho; Sai tenía que admitir que Fugaku era una persona que imponía y sin mas lo siguió viendo con el seño fruncido como Sasuke abría el baño donde debía encontrarse Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio como Sakura estaba lavándose la boca, también su nariz se quejaba del olor del aromatizante Sakura había exagerado, seguramente vacio todo el bote

.

-¿Dónde has estado? – dijo un poco molesto al ver que ella estaba en brazos del Nara cuando entro

.

-No te importa – tenia la boca un poco rasposa y es que había vomitado mucho, dudaba tener algo en el estomago ya

.

-Claro que si ahora responde – dijo mientras que la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y la volteaba hacia él

.

-Ya déjame en paz Uchiha –

.

-Que hacías con el Nara a estas horas? – cada vez se enojaba mas

.

-Lo que me da la gana ahora quítate, quiero recostarme – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre

.

-Mira aclaremos algo si? – su voz así como su expresión era intimidante – mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que se te diga, si mis padres no tienen intención alguna de ponerte reglas es muy su mundo, pero conmigo tienes que rendir cuentas ¿quedo claro? – la estrujo un poco al ver que ella no le contestaba y es que la ira lo dominaba por momentos

.

-Mira tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer así que… - no pudo seguir ya que sufrió un pequeño desmayo

.

-Sakura! – se asusto un poco y más cuando por fin se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la pelirrosa

.

Estaba pálida un poco verdosa y no de su mirada con un poco de fiebre y debido al desmayo tremendamente débil y lánguida

.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación la arropo y rápidamente fue a la cocina con su madre para informarle del estado de la pelirrosa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi reviso a Sakura, mientras llegaba un doctor ya graduado simplemente le puso algunas inyecciones contra la fiebre y el malestar.

.

Sasuke estuvo muy asustado pues el doctor dijo que tenía una infección en el estomago y lo mejor sería canalizarla para que el suero terminara de limpiar su estomago, el doctor regreso a su auto por las cosas que necesitaría, ayudado por Itachi… Mikoto se dedicaba a bajarle la fiebre con pequeñas compresas de agua fría y Sasuke solo sostenía su mano

.

Ahora más que nunca él la cuidaría, ya que nuevamente Sai, no estaba ahí para ella

.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella,

.

De los enojos que lo dominaban cuando un chico se le acercaba mucho.

.

De estarla vigilando en cada una de sus acciones

.

Y es que por fin! Aceptaba por fin que

_Se había enamorado de la pelirrosa _

_

* * *

_

**bien algunas cosas espero que se entiendan a la perfeccion si no ya saben me dicen n.n en este capi no hubo mucho Sasusaku y como que has de decir **

**¡¿que le pasa no tiene coherencia? xD**

**bueno es que todo lo bueno viene en el siguiente capi xDD**

**espero de verdad que haya alguien que lo lea **

**pliis dejen rr para saber su opinion!**

**nos veremoss luegoo!**


	9. miradas

**xD estoy tan feliz...**

**pense que ya casi nadie leeria este fic, pero OMG muchos lo hicieron, me dejaron su rr y me agregaron a listas de favoritos! xD **

**me hacen muy feliz gracias es un honor**

**espero les guste este capitulo si es un poco confuso ya saben diganme en un rr y por cierto**

**¿hay algunas cosas idiotas en este capi y es que bueno he andado con un humor estos dias que hasta dije **

**¿me embarace? xD jajaja claro que no... es solo mis malditas hormonas de niña jajaja**

**espero disfruten de la lectura y dejen rr que es mi mayor motivacion nos veremoss baaay **

**

* * *

**

Se sentía terrible, le dolía la cabeza, sentía nauseas, parecía como si su cuerpo fuera una masa gelatinosa que dolía a horrores, su bella pancita no dejaba de doler, ¡hasta mover los ojos le dolía!

.

No era posible que su bendito hermano, no se dignara a ver como estaba, al contrario había desaparecido el mismo día que ella enfermo y Fugaku le dijo que había aceptado ir a un viaje de negocios con él, pero…

.

¿No le podía avisar eso siquiera?

.

Se estaba sintiendo más mal todavía, y lo más raro fue que… el moreno _Sasuke-chan_, estaba con ella, ya eran 6 días desde eso y el solo la dejaba cuando tenía que ir a clases, al parecer su infección fue muy severa, no solo por todo lo que comió, sino que al parecer algunas de las cosas estaban podridas…

.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

.

Y ahora estaba más que arrepentida de haberse ido al cine o… bueno no, de eso no se arrepentía, más bien de todo lo que comió, porque las películas estuvieron muy bien.

.

= _ah! Mi cabezota azul! = _

.

- Jejeje, ah… mi pancita, ay, ay no puedo ni reír, ay, Jejeje, ay… - sinceramente parecía loca riéndose y quejándose así

.

- Saku-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? – ah cada vez quería más a Mikoto-san ella la cuidaba tanto, de una forma maternal tan linda, no era como con su mamá, pero sin duda era algo muy hermoso como la trataba.

.

- Bien Miko-san creo que ya mañana podre ir a la escuela –

.

- ¿Segura? El doctor me dijo que aún quedaban algunas bacterias malignas en tu organismo –

.

- Pues yo me siento muy bien – esa sin duda sería la mentira más grande en toda su vida

.

- Sakura deja de mentirme se que te sientes mal ¿Por qué lo ocultas cariño? –

.

- Es que ya estoy aburrida quiero regresar a clases tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me faltaron de presentar como 4 exámenes, la fiesta que estaba organizando no he terminado los preparativos y por si fuera poco me estoy perdiendo de muchísimas clases y… -

.

- Cariño, cariño ya entendí, ya entendí es solo que no debes esforzarte mucho, y con lo de la escuela no creo que debas preocuparte, Sasuke ha abogado bien por ti y te ha traído todas las tareas y los temas que ven en clase, yo te ayudare con lo de tu fiesta y si tan aburrida estas puedes ir a la sala de música y tocar algo o leer en el jardín, te gusta estar ahí no? –

.

- Pues si –

.

- Ya anda no seas niña berrinchuda y si no te sientes tan mal sal de ahí, sirve de que cambiamos las sabanas –

.

- Ya, ya me corre lo sé – se puso una bata sobre su piyama de niñas grandes de _pucca _, se coloco sus pantuflas rosas y salió con su libro _"orgullo y prejuicio" _ de Jane Austen mientras Miko se burlaba un poco de su vestimenta, pero nah le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás.

.

Se sentó en la parrilla de ladrillo que había ahí, puso un mantel todo feo y podrido (_léase las sabanas favoritas de Fugaku) _sobre el hollín para no mancharse, y se puso a leer

_.._

_En esta situación, los consejos y la asistencia de nuestro tío serían de gran utilidad. Él se hará cargo de esto; cuento con su bondad.» –– ¿Dónde, dónde está mi tío? ––exclamó Elizabeth alzándose de la silla en cuanto terminó de leer y resuelta a no perder un solo instante; pero al llegar a la puerta, un criado la abría y entraba Darcy. El pálido semblante y el ímpetu de Elizabeth le asustaron…_

.

- Así que aquí estabas –

.

Dirigió su verde mirar hacia quien la llamaba y se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros, con ese brillo indescriptible que le había descubierto desde hacía no mucho, vio que tenía un paquete en las manos, una cajita muy mona de color blanca con un lazo rosa

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? –

.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, este fin de semana será el festival del instituto, así que las clases terminar temprano para hacer los preparativos –

.

- Y tú no estás ayudando por?... –

.

- Tengo un paciente que cuidar –

.

Sakura miro con ojos filosos a Sasuke, no le gustaba el tono de hablar del moreno, algo tramaba

.

- Y bien? Que es lo que quieres? Mi libro está muy bueno para dejarlo de lado –

.

- Hmp, deberías de ser más agradecida –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

.

- Yo no te he pedido que me cuides –

.

Se asusto un poco cuando vio que él la miraba de una forma muy rara, no sabía identificar muy bien que era, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar, no dirigida a ella, pero sin duda era algo que conocía, aunque al mismo tiempo no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke por su parte, estaba algo admirado por cómo se veía la pelirrosa, tenía una pijama, negro con rojo con un dibujo de alguna caricatura, pantuflas rosas y bata morada, en definitiva ella no sabía combinar colores, pero a pesar de todo en ella se veían bien, por la manera en que su cabello estaba sujetado y aun así enmarañado, no llevaba maquillaje, nunca la había visto con lentes y ahora usaba unos de color rosa con blanco, y lo miraba debajo de ellos, era como la secretaría sexy, se le hizo agua la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- Tengo algo en la cara? –

.

- Nunca te había visto con lentes –

.

- Ah…es porque solo los uso cuando me duele la cabeza y las articulaciones nerviosas de mis ojitos –

.

- Ósea que si los necesitas –

.

- Un poco – admitió

.

- Ten te traje un poco de pastel –

.

- He? ¿y porque tienes pastel? No, no, no, no, no, ¿Por qué me trajiste pastel? – lo miro desconfiada

.

- Mi mamá me dijo que estabas algo estresada y aburrida y como se que eres una glotona te traje pastel _milkiway,_ se que te gusta – dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete que ella vio anteriormente

.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y es que era verdad que el moreno había estado muy caballeroso con ella desde que enfermo, en un principio pensó que era porque se sentía mal por haberla tratado mal, la noche que llego enferma, pero él mismo le aseguro que no se arrepentía de ninguna de las cosas que le dijo, y en cierta manera tenía razón ella debía de ser más educada y agradecida con todos en la casa, después de todo le daban hogar, educación, vestimenta y alimento, mucho más de lo que algunos tienen.

.

Mientras abría el paquete y veía el pequeño pastelito, claramente individual con un tenedor muy mono, su mente viajo a todas las atenciones que el moreno tenía con ella…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Después de que el doctor le administrara el medicamento y les diera indicaciones a Itachi y Mikoto ella se había quedado sola, ya que todos habían salido a despedir al doctor y agradecer sus atenciones, fue cuando pensó que podría dormir un poco que entro Fugaku en la habitación._

_._

_- Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes? –_

_._

_- Mal – dijo después de unos segundos, no quería que Fugaku estuviera con ella, pero tampoco tenía ni fuerzas para pelear con él _

_._

_- Espero te recuperes pronto, quería decirte que pronto me iré de viaje, estaré unos meses fuera, tengo que supervisar las empresas y compañías en Europa –_

_._

_- Aja – a ella eso no le importaba un comino, bueno si, se alegraba de no verlo durante un buen tiempo _

_._

_- Itachi y Sai irán conmigo – _

_._

_- ¡__¿Qué? – se sentó rápidamente ocasionando que un mareo nada lindo en su cabeza_

_._

_- Tienen que estar al pendiente de todo esto ya que ellos son los principales herederos- _

_._

_- ¿y Sasuke no cuenta? ¿Por qué no te lo llevas a él en vez de a mi hermano?, estoy segura que mi hermano no quie… -_

_._

_- Sai ya acepto, de hecho en estos momentos se encuentra empacando –_

_._

_- ¿Qué? No, no puede dejarme sola yo… -y otro mareo arremetió contra ella _

_._

_Fugaku fue hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y la acostó y arropo, un gesto raro en él que a Sakura por supuesto le desagrado_

_._

_- Ya te dirá los motivos a nuestro regreso por ahora no habrá tiempo ni que se despida de ti, le mandare tus saludos, mejórate… -_

_._

_Y sin más salió de la habitación, Sakura estaba sumamente enojada, ¿Por qué Sai no le había dicho nada? Ni si quiera la despedida, estaba tan enojada y un poco deprimida que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro en la habitación hasta que sintió un peso en la cama._

_._

_Se volteo para ver quién era y resulto ser Sasuke quien estaba sentado mirándola en silencio, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos algo rojos y acuosos por las ganas de llorar que muy probablemente él noto. Se sorprendió que no le dijera nada, pero después recordó lo sucedido en el saloncito de música y se pregunto qué pasaría por la mente del moreno en esos instantes, vio como tomaba un kleenex y le limpiaba las mini lágrimas que se presentaban a la orilla de sus ojos. _

_._

_Ella no dijo nada, y el por el resto de la noche, o hasta cuando ella se durmió permaneció a su lado, abrigándola con su sola presencia_

…_._

_Unos días después ella ya no se sentía tan mal, y todo gracias a los cuidados de cierto moreno que no la dejaba sola ni un instante, solo se iba al colegio pero apeas llegaba y estaba con ella, la ojiverde de verdad que no entienda esta actitud del Uchiha y para o hacerse problemas mejor no preguntaba, además se sentía alagada que él la estuviese cuidando y mimando, porque la mimaba eso estaba claro, platicaba con ella, le daba de comer, casi muere de vergüenza cuando él le dio de comer en la boca y la sostenía por la cintura en un indirecto abrazo, _

…

_Era apenas el 2 día con su enfermedad, ya no vomitaba pero tenía un poco de indigestión y los dolores la estaban matando sobre todo no podía entender por qué le dolía la espalda encima tenía hambre, y es que habían pasado exactamente 38 horas sin que ella hubiese comido nada, puro suero, tenia ganas de atascarse de comida, aunque visto lo visto no era muy buena idea._

_._

_Giro un poco su rostro para ver que era y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke cargando una bandeja con lo que si su nariz no le fallaba sería deliciosa comida para ella _

_._

_Supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con ella y lo ponía sobre sus piernas la bandeja con sus patitas móviles la ayudo a levantarse pero viendo que ella no podía sostenerse sola se acomodo un poco a su izquierda y parte de la espalda para poder sostenerla (y de paso abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo) _

_._

_- ¿Qué haces? – dijo un poco nerviosa por la situación en la que la había puesto el moreno _

_._

_- Solo te sostengo, sino lo hago te caerás – tomo la cuchara que había en ese lugar tomo un poco de sopa y se la puso a la altura de la boca, y esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio un sonrojo profundo en la pelirrosa _

_._

_- Yo puedo comer sola gracias – trataba de hablar fuertemente para que le creyera pero cuando sostuvo la cuchara ésta titiritaba tirando un poco de su contenido _

_._

_- ¿Lo ves? Ahora se buena niña y no me alegues – _

_._

_Y así con la mayor de las vergüenzas dejo que él le diese de comer._

...

_Cuando deseaba pasear un poco, él la llevaba, cuando deseaba ver una película él la veía con ella, comía junto a ella además de por segunda y ultima vez darle de comer, cuando caminaba él la sostenía de la cintura en un abrazo el cual se volvió el favorito de Sakura después del de su padre, y en todas y cada una de esas acciones estaba esa mirada… esa mirada que no conocía y a la vez sí, que no la dejaba tranquila pero a la vez le daba una paz una mirada complicada pero que sin lugar a dudas a ella le encantaba._

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

Dio un bocado y sus papilas gustativas se regocijaron en tan exquisito sabor, ella nunca había probado algo así. Y eso que ella comía de muchos lugares y muchas cosas.

.

Agradeció al moreno con un asentimiento de la cabeza mientras seguía engullendo aquel delicioso elixir de chocolate

.

-¿esta bueno? – la pregunta estaba de más, su cara y la sonrisa de su rostro lo decían todo, pero él quería oírla hablar

.

-Pruébalo y júzgalo por ti mismo – él ya le había dado de comer a ella, así que, no le vio ningún inconveniente en que ella hiciese lo mismo con él, tomo un pedazo con el tenedor y lo puso a la altura de la boca del moreno

.

Sasuke estaba algo más que maravillado por la actitud de la pelirrosa, a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces pero viendo a una joven tan hermosa como ella estarle ofreciendo así de comer, era imposible que él se negara, acercando su rostro a donde se encontraba el postre lo tomo y lo engullo rápidamente ignorando aquel sabor dulzón que no sabía si era porque era ella quien se lo daba pero no le pareció tan malo después de todo.

.

- No está mal –le dijo sonriendo de lado que a la pelirrosa se le antojo muy sexy

.

-A mí me gusto mucho – dijo mientras viraba su rostro para que él no la viera

.

Y sin importar lo que él pudiese pensar de ella y obedeciendo a un impulso que tuvo, como hacía unos días, se recostó en el hombro del moreno, quien no puso objeción alguna, al ver como ella seguía comiendo feliz y tranquila aquel postre.

….

Mikoto veía todo desde una de las ventanas, escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas que volaban sutilmente a su alrededor debido al viento, estaba contenta, si las cosas seguían así, era probable que Sakura terminara siendo novia de su pequeño Sasuke y eso a ella le parecía maravilloso

….

Por fin había sanado, estaba totalmente recuperada y con nuevas energías, las cuales al ver el seño fruncido de Shikamaru se le vinieron abajo, se acordaba del mal momento que pasaron en el carro de Shikamaru y más mal aún ella tendría que lavarlo, estaba segura que por muchos días que hubiesen pasado, el habría dejado igual el carro solo para que ella cumpliera con su palabra.

.

Tardo mucho en poder limpiar bien el auto de Shika, estuvo un poco molesta por como el pelo de piña la molesto durante toda la mañana escolar acompañado de risitas de Ino, quien debía admitir ya no le caía mal, y es que jamás vio a Shika sonreír como lo hacía con ella así que si ella era capaz de hacerlo feliz, ella también lo sería.

…

Estaba un tanto malhumorada Sai no le había marcado ni una sola vez, y ella no tenía la clave de los demás países para poder llamar ella.

.

Su mal humor aumentaba, estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de fut-ball americano, no creía que el imbécil cara de mierda estuviese en el equipo.

_._

_- Espérame aquí enseguida regreso – _

.

Enseguida si como no, y ella se quedaba ahí de idiota y le hacía caso.

.

¡Eso! Era lo peor del caso.

.

Que se sentaba ahí obedeciendo lo que el idiota dijera.

.

Aunque… una parte buena tenia, se veía endemoniadamente sexy verlo entrenar, como era el mariscal de campo por lo tanto el capitán, estaba de aquí para allá dando órdenes y él mismo entrenando, eran los "fénix" y así que el uniforme era rojo, con blanco un contraste con sus colores favoritos (colores oscuros y tonalidades en azul igualmente oscuro) lo que la llevaba a pensar, ¿Por qué carajos si él iba a entrenar, le decía que la esperara porque _no tardaría? _y lo más horrible y frustrante…

_._

_Seguía sentada embobada viéndolo _

.

Frunció el seño cuando volteo a ver el grupo de porristas "entrenando" o lo que era mirar fijamente a los jugadores, más exactamente al capitán, cosa que "inexplicablemente" molestaba en demasía a la pelirrosa.

.

Frunció el seño más de lo que ya lo hacía (se le haría una arruga horrible si seguía así) una de las porristas, la típica rubia oxigenada y teñida, operada, de hermosos ojos azules, claramente pupilentes y con insinuantes y "sensuales" movimientos mientras, se le acercaba

.

Ciertamente estaba exagerando las cosas, ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer y ya le decía barbaridad y media; pero bueno se le acercaba mucho al moreno y ella no hacía más que enojarse y mas se enojaba porque no debía enojarse, porque ella había leído que enojarse no trae nada bueno, de hecho enojarse solo haría que se le empeorara su hermosa salud, además le haría arrugas por eso enojarse no es bueno, porque el enojo es malo y….

_._

_Maldita sea ¿Cuántas veces he dicho "enojarse"? _

.

Salió abruptamente de su ensoñación, al sentir como 2 chicos se sentaban a sus costados, los miro periféricamente sin girar la cabeza y frunció el seño

_._

_Definitivamente, este fin de semana hare una cita con el cirujano plástico que me quite todas mis arrugas…_

.

- Hola preciosa mi nombre es Chayane vengo de puerto rico quisieras ver lo que es un hombre de verdad?, un hombre latino –

.

Y ¿A ella que carajos le importaba? Podía tener al hombre que quisiera, fuera europeo, asiático, latino lo que fuere…pero el caso es que no quería nada.

.

- No le hagas caso, yo vengo desde los Alpes suizos veras que no hay nadie mejor que los europeos –

.

Claro! Y ella como era bien superficial que solo le importaban los modelos de las revistas; porque había que reconocer que estaban guapos los tipos, pero con esos comentarios se veía que se les había podrido la materia gris.

.

Dirigió su vista al frente extrañándose cuando se topo con la mirada del moreno, era severa la miraba como cuando la regañaba, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

.

Ja! Como si él no se hubiera estado con la resbalosa…

.

Bueno y a ella…

¿Qué le importaba?

Sonrió cuando vio el seño fruncido de Shikamaru, cuando no estaba Sai… el normalmente era el hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector, lo vio acercarse desde el entrenamiento, con un poco de pena noto que Shika también estaba en el equipo de americano, ni lo había visto hasta que casi lo tenía encima espantando a los sujetos esos.

.

- Si pudiesen largarse de aquí mi novia no quiere estar con ineptos –

.

Los muchachos se espantaron un poco al ver la cara del pelo de piña y sobre todo cuando se empezó a tronar los dedos, esto fue lo que falto para que escaparan rápidamente de ahí.

.

- Wow no sabía que tenía novio, yo pensé que cuando Gaara y yo terminamos empezaría ser una mujer soltera de nuevo –

.

- Sabes porque lo dije niña chicle –

.

- Claaaro –

.

- Sakura… -

.

- Si ya se, ya se, tu solo amas a Ino – dijo burlonamente

.

- Sa-Sakura – era divertido verlo todo sonrojado

.

- Sakura… - una voz de ultratumba le erizo los vellitos del cuerpo entero

.

Vio como Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella con un aura negra y horrible lo miro feo

.

- ¿Se…se te ofrece algo Sasukin? – trato de relajar el ambiente, hasta Shikamaru veía extrañado al moreno

.

- Vámonos – dijo autoritariamente y aun sin quitarse el equipo de protección del americano salió del campo con Sakura a rastras.

.

- Sasuke ¡ya! – Estaban casi en el estacionamiento, el aun iba de ridículo con el uniforme y ella ya con toda su manga derecha arrugada donde Sasuke la sujetaba fuertemente y caminaban hacia donde estaba un dormido chofer quien ya estaba más que en el 5° sueño.

.

- Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? –

.

- He? –

.

- Ya te lo he dicho ¿Qué hacías con esos tipos? –

.

- Nada, ellos se me acercaron… ¿y a ti que te importa? Es mi vida y hago y deshago lo que yo quiero – el auto se puso en marcha y ellos seguían discutiendo

.

- Me importa y mucho, tú no puedes hacer lo que quieras porque tú… - se calló inmediatamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir.

.

- Porque qué? Dime hay algo que quieres decirme? Desde hace unos días te noto raro – entrecerró los ojos – dime que ocurre Sasuke estas raro –

.

- Nada ya cállate y déjame – ya habían llegado a la mansión y el bajo rápidamente del vehículo

.

Sakura estaba en shock ese sujeto era muy raro y estaba cansada de su actitud así que lo siguió, entro rápidamente a la casa y lo vio azotar la puerta de su cuarto, ella entro casi enseguida y lo vio sacarse todo el equipo de protección quedándose sin camisa alguna sobre su cuerpo, se embobo un poco y regreso a lo que importaba

.

- Se puede saber que tienes? Siempre estas con tus actitudes extrañas y yo no tengo por qué estarte aguantando así que me dices ahora mismo que ocurre –

.

- Ya te dije déjame en paz –

.

- No hasta que me digas que sucede –

.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, él no era un hombre que anduviera con rodeos así que si quería la verdad él se la diría.

.

- Me gustas, me gustas mucho – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura

.

La pelirrosa aun esta en shock por lo dicho que ni se percato al 100% que él la sostenía y se aceraba a sus labios.

.

Sasuke por su parte veía cada una de las reacciones que tenía la pelirrosa si estaba por rechazarlo, pero no ella le veía fijamente los labios así que no lo resistió más, y la beso.

.

El se sintió maravillado, hacia mucho que no probaba sus labios y ahora que lo hacía era el mismo cielo y se convirtió en el paraíso cuando ella poso sus brazos en los de él y correspondió al beso.

* * *

**por cierto lamento haber puesto ese feo cap el otro dia uno que ya borre lamento haberlos asustado (quienes se hayan asustado)**

**bueno aqui estamos bien y ojala estemos mejor ^^ con cariño zya! **

**dejen rr opinioness1! xDD**


	10. cartas sobre la mesa

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero de verdad que he estado atareada, espero poder actualizar rápido pero no siempre puedo espero me comprendan - / -

bueno sin mas que decir espero disfruten la lectura y dejen comentarios ^^ nos veremos!

* * *

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_._

_¿Qué es esto?_

_._

_¿Por qué se siente tan bien? _

_._

_Su mirada, esa mirada…_

_._

_¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la he visto?_

_._

_¿Por qué me mira así?_

_._

_Me mira como cuando…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía una expresión tan tranquila, aún la estaba rodeando, abrazándola de una manera tan hermosa, que ella pensó jamás sentir aquello, porque había comprendido bastante tarde lo que era, lo que esa mirada significaba, en los lugares en los que la había visto…

.

Su padre miraba con amor y devoción a su madre, con un cariño infinito, con la esperanza de pasar todos los días de su vida a su lado, con las palabras en su mirar, aquel sentimiento de paz y seguridad que él sentía hacia esos ojos zafiro y que estos mismos le regresaban aquellos mismos sentimientos con igual intensidad, más un sentimiento de infinito agradecimiento, por sacarla de ese agujero oscuro en el que se había metido, de sacarle la venda de los ojos desengañándola, haciéndole desaparecer ese sentimiento de atracción que sintió por Fugaku, mostrándole que no todos los hombres son malos, y que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma junto con el sol magnificente llenándonos de cálidos sentimientos para compartirlos con nuestros seres queridos.

.

Todo esto, ella sabía que era lo que sus padres se decían siempre, cosas bellas, hermosas, cursis, lo que sus corazones gritaban, lo que ellos se susurraban, con sus miradas, acciones, palabras, miradas y gestos, conocía de cerca estas características de las personas enamoradas porque vivió rodeado de ellas siempre…

.

Nunca lo vivió en carne propia, eso es verdad porque en su relación con Gaara, pensó que si le era posible enamorarse, y en efecto pensó que eso era lo que le estaba pasando en el tiempo en el cual estuvo de novia de Gaara, nunca se dio cuenta que él, nunca la miro como hacían sus padres, ella pensaba que ellos se mirarían así algún día, cuando tuviesen historia juntos, que la vida les pusiera pruebas y ellos la superaran más no fue así.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio esos sentimientos en Gaara, las atenciones tan espontaneas que tenia con ella, muy tarde entendió que no era eso lo que pasaba con ellos, al contrario.

.

Sakura derramo muchas lágrimas en silencio y soledad cuando lo entendió.

.

Las atenciones no eran espontaneas porque fueran de sentimientos verdaderos, eran una compensación, las miradas, gestos y sentimientos que tenia Gaara no eran para ella, su pelirrojo novio tenía otra novia…

.

Aun recordaba como los vio en la playa caminando tranquilamente, riendo, cualquiera que los viese no supondría que eran novios esos dos, solo unos amigos caminando por la playa, y ella eso fue lo que pensó y estaba por ir a saludar cuando él se agacho a la altura de la chica junto a él, y la beso, de una manera que jamás lo hizo con Sakura y claro que la Haruno lo entendió.

.

Ella no era lo que él quería, no era motivo de sus suspiros, de sus sueños dulces, sus fantasías encantadoras ni nada que se le pareciese, lo que quería el de ella, ciertamente no supo que fue por la noche, cuando el llegaba para su cita de los miércoles con quien era su "novia", ella lo recibió con un buen gancho derecho, haciendo que él se tambaleara, la miro extrañado y lo único que alcanzo a ver después del rostro enfurecido de la pelirrosa fue un rodillazo a su rostro, adolorido y enojado con la actitud y golpes de su novia deliberadamente le regreso el golpe, no estaba en sus mejores momentos, acababa de venir medio ebrio de una fiesta, no estaba tan ebrio aun mantenía un poco su conciencia y tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

.

Sakura por supuesto no se lo esperaba, y lo esquivo por poco, más cuando dirigió sus jades para ver horrorizada la acción que había provocado por sus golpes; aquella que había sido su manera de reclamar aquello que la hirió profundamente.

.

Lo único que vio fue el puño cerrado del pelirrojo, su sien se quejo de inmediato por el dolor provocado, intento devolver el golpe pero lo único que pudo hacer es aguantar un grito de desesperación y dolor cuando sintió la rodilla de él en su estomago.

.

Por fortuna llegaron Shikamaru y Temari separándolos.

.

Estando en la enfermería él se disculpo con ella por lo sucedido, ella por supuesto no pudo hacerlo; le fue infiel, la traiciono, algo que ella no podía soportar era la traición, quedaron como amigos, o algo así, porque él la llamaba y buscaba, y ella no pudo confiar de nuevo en él.

.

Regreso su mente al presente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, y el motivo de ello estaba frente a ella con su frente pegada a la de ella, con sus respiraciones combinándose y aun sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

.

Sasuke le había recordado lo que ella conocía del amor, como nada ni nadie había podido hacer porque él era, quien despertaba esos sentimientos que quería evitar, evitar para no sufrir, pero se daba cuenta de algo, no fue un amor repentino, las atenciones y acciones que él tenía y hacia para con ella venían de mucho tiempo atrás, y ella no había querido sentir eso; en estos momentos ella respiraba con facilidad, ella respiraba muy bien, se sentía segura, tranquila, amada, y muchas otras cosas más, no quería sentir eso, pero no quería separarse de esa sensación.

.

…

Sasuke por fin podía decir que se sentía bien, tranquilo consigo mismo y feliz, algo no muy común en él, vio a su pelirrosa apoyada en él, acariciando inconscientemente sus brazos y a él le encantaba aquel gesto, no podía verla a la cara puesto que ella la tenía apoyada en su pecho, y nuevamente parecían bailar, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

.

No le había dicho nada de nada, ni de si correspondía sus sentimientos ni lo que pensaba y no lo había golpeado, pareciese que en verdad le gustara él, pero no podía estar seguro, después de todo ella tenía una manía a desconectarse del mundo y ahora parecía que estaba en Júpiter o más allá, no lo veía ni decía nada, pero no le importaba mucho a decir verdad si ella no le correspondía, él haría todo para conquistarla, después de todo ya lo había pensado antes, él claro que era más que apuesto, y si la madre de Sakura y su padre pudieron congeniar tan bien, era casi regla que ellos lo harían.

Por otra parte estaba el hecho que ella era una chica un tanto difícil de describir, pues ocultaba mucho sus sentimientos emociones y gustos, quien parecía conocerla mejor era su hermano y hasta él batallaba para poder entenderla a la perfección, pero como había dicho fuera lo que fuera, la pelirrosa sería su novia tarde o temprano y a decir verdad él tenía planes de que fuese temprano.

La sintió suspirar y separarse de él, desvió su mirada de la suya y empezó a hablar.

- Sasuke te agradezco mucho y de verdad me horna que tengas esos sentimientos hacia mí, pero lamento decirte que… - se aclaro la garganta – Yo no pienso empezar una relación por ahora y me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, veo que nos podemos llevar bien y sería lo mejor dada la situación en que se encuentran nuestras familias ¿no crees? –

Ahora si lo miraba, Sasuke estaba molesto por lo dicho por ella, aunque le había respondido de una manera un tanto educada no pudo dejar de sentir aquel enfado por lo dicho.

¿Qué no le gustaba?

Estaba seguro que no era eso, después de todo le respondió el beso y parecía disfrutarlo, aunque como anteriormente había dicho era muy impredecible su comportamiento y razonamiento pero no, esa respuesta no era la que él quería y movería cielo mar y tierra para cambiarla.

- ¿Y porque me has respondido el beso? Acaso solo era para pasar el rato ¿o eso haces con todos los hombres? –

…

Ella lo miro severamente, le estaba diciendo zorra o fácil o lo que sea, aunque tenía la culpa ella por que al hacer lo que hizo, esa era la impresión que daba, pero es que no lo podía evitar, si le gustaba pero solo eso solo era un gusto por un chavo que era muy guapo y que era atento con ella y no quería que pasara a mayores, si se dejaba guiar como lo hizo la ultima vez terminaría lastimada, era más que seguro que pasase eso, después de todo él era guapo, se podría decir que millonario, popular, ¡tenía un maldito club de fans por Dios! Fácilmente la cambiaria cuando se le antojara por muy enamorada que ella estuviese de él (si es que llegaba a enamorarse) la desecharía como Gaara, y eso que él no era el gran príncipe azul que aparentaba ser Sasuke, si bien algún día soñó con tener un amor como lo que tenían sus padres, eso se redujo a cenizas el día en que se entero todo el sufrimiento que tuvo su mama, y el que ella misma vivió, si bien era probable que encontrara a su media naranja también era probable que encontrase de nuevo a un tipo que solo la dañaría, que le rompería su corazón e ilusiones, ella aparentaba ser fuerte más no lo era, al contrario, ella era una chica muy frágil y sensible y con una sola traición tuvo más que suficiente para no volver a creer en el amor, es decir creía en él, pero no en que llegase a ella, se sentía que ese no era su destino, pues no se creía capaz de dar a cambio de nuevo ese sentimiento por temor a ser herida.

- No, no lo hago con todos, si bien es verdad que me agradas y solo fue instintivo el devolverte el beso pero… no volverá a ocurrir – dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un frustrado moreno.

.

Estaba en su habitación viendo fotografías, el moreno había hecho que un sentimiento de nostalgia se instalara en ella, vio muchas fotos, desde que su madre estaba embarazada hasta un poco antes del fallecimiento de sus padres, recordaba un día con su papa, ella le había dicho que quería que cuando fuera grande quería un novio que fuera guapo, rico, que la quisiera, que tuviera un unicornio, una casita como la de blanca nieves, y que cantara tan bonito como los backstreet boys.

Su papa le había dicho que si quería recibir algo así tan bello, tenía que dar algo de igual valor, le sonó mucho la serie de _Full Metal Alchemist _, aunque su papa decía muchas cosas raras ella estaba de acuerdo en eso a pesar de ser tan niña, pues era como si te hicieran un favor cuando lo regresabas debía ser del mismo valor, y recordando esto ella sabía que no podía dar nada de ella, así que no se sentía digna de recibir ningún tipo de sentimientos , por mas fingido o sincero que éste pudiese ser.

Suspiro una vez más, le dieron ganas de llorar, se sentía un poco triste y desanimada, por ello mejor se metió a la tina para poder canalizar bien sus pensamientos y sentimientos de manera que ella fuese tan serena como siempre, se recargo, la tina estaba llena de agua tibia con aceites aromáticos que realmente la relajaban, cerró los ojos un momento, sentía en el alma que podía llegar a gustarle de más aquel joven, que incluso pudiese quererlo como a ningún otro, pues con Gaara había sido más emociones que sentimientos en concreto, pero él… él ya le había demostrado que podía llegar a ser un chico encantador, que se preocupa por la gente, inteligente, ágil, con un aire de intriga que si ponías atención y lo merecías te entregaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad tan grande, que podías entrar en las dimensiones del paraíso.

Pero ella no quería estar ahí, que sería de su corazón si de nuevo sufriera un desaire, ya había estado lastimada en distintas ocasiones y de distintas maneras, un amor no correspondido, una traición; la pérdida de sus padres, el sentimiento de vacío, dejar toda su vida para poder estar con su hermano aún si vivían con él bastardo que hirió a su mama, se sumergió completamente en el agua, dejando que el peso del agua oprimiese aquellos pensamientos con el único afán de poder borrarlos.

…..

Estaba molesto con la respuesta que tuvo de la pelirrosa, después de todo no se suponía que eso fuera así y aunque lo dicho fuera un enorme golpe para su orgullo no podía dejar de pensar que así, más y más se empeñaba en que ella tenía que ser su novia, que el colegio entero viera que era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, ya se comentaba en toda la escuela acerca de que en casa de los Uchiha vivían unos parientes con ellos, siendo el sexy Sai (palabras de las mujeres) y la hermosa Sakura (palabras de los hombres y de él mismo) había notado como algunos se acercaban a ella con el único fin de tener una cita, pero ella no le dio el gusto a ninguno, a la hora del receso siempre estaba con él o con el Nara acompañado de su amiga Yamanaka, y como era de esperarse a casi nadie le agradaba estar cerca de esos dos por el "respeto" que se les tenía en la escuela.

Estaba sentado en la sala de música, esperando a que apareciera la joven, el moreno pensó que ella se dirigiría inmediatamente ahí pero se dio cuenta que se había encerrado en su habitación con intenciones claras de no salir de ahí en un buen rato, suspiro, se aburría y tenía que ver como conquistar a la pelirrosa.

Fue subiendo las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a su destino, ciertamente nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil descifrar que gustos tenia la pelirosa en materia de muchachos, ella siempre tenía ese aire de mujer autosuficiente que no necesita de nadie, pero era humana y como todos necesitan siempre de alguien o algo.

Rebuscaba en uno de los cajones que tenía en su habitación, los videos que anteriormente había tomado "prestados" de la pelirrosa y se puso en su laptop a ver como se comportaba ella antes de perder a sus padres, vio algunos videos donde aparecía en unas obras de teatro, cantando, bailando, pero los que más le llamaron la atención era donde estaba en sus momentos de descanso con todos sus amigos, vio al Nara, una chica rubia y frunció el seño inconscientemente cuando vio a un pelirrojo que tenia abrazada a la pelirrosa y ella reía mucho, hubo varios videos así hasta que en otro de los Dvd estaba compuesto por fotografías, y las vio todas se quedo algo inquieto cuando vio una foto donde ella está en una camilla aparentemente el hospital toda ensangrentada, y vendada y dándole una seña con el dedo medio a la cámara y una sonrisa sádica, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez ya que fueron bastantes fotos de ese estilo, hasta que llego una que le gusto, era de unos años atrás, por el vestido que llevaba se notaba que se celebraban sus XV años, tenía puesto un vestido rojo intenso que enmarcaba muy bien su silueta y la falda caía como una cascada de lava, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y estaba abrazada de quien suponía era su padre, jamás había visto esa sonrisa en su cara, de oreja a oreja, podía decirse que estaba a punto de explotar de emoción.

Un sentimiento algo extraño se instalo en él, algo como tristeza o compasión por ella, ya que nunca sonreía así y se preguntaba si algún día volvería a hacerlo, vio por la ventana que estaba anocheciendo, no se había percatado de como pasaba el tiempo.

Salió de su habitación y entro a la de la pelirrosa y graciosamente ella también había estado viendo fotografías, estaba hecha bolita en su cama, en posición fetal y podía decir que no hacía mucho se había quedado dormida, vio las fotos que tenía en los distintos álbumes regados por su cama y noto que todas eran de cuando era una niña, la época más feliz de su vida supuso.

Dejo todos los álbumes en el escritorio que había allí y se sentó en la cama contemplándola, suspiro, él se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón en esos instantes; se había enamorado de verdad de esa chiquilla mimada, pues quería que ella fuera feliz, que sonriera como antes, que riera y quería además de que eso lo hiciera con él, se estaba volviendo un idiota lo sabía, pero ahora el deseo de estar con ella lo sobrepasaba, como no se imagino nunca con nadie.

Salió del cuarto de la pelirrosa y de la casa hacia el jardín, no quería estar sintiéndose así, tan patéticamente.

Suspiro una vez mas eso no estaba bien.

…..

Se estaba lavando la cara después de pasar mucho rato dormida, su intención era que después de bañarse vería fotografías pero apenas se sentó le dio un sueño terrible e irremediablemente se quedo dormida, salió del baño y se puso una pijama ya era tarde así que no tenia caso seguir vestida con su ropa.

Corrió las cortinas de su habitación que tenían una hermosa vista del jardín pero apenas abrió las mismas se arrepintió, el moreno se encontraba en un de los columpios columpiándose (Dah ¿Obvio no?) no lo hacía muy fuerte, solo se mecía d atrás adelante, cuando estaba dormida tuvo un sueño extraño involucraba al moreno así que no le gusto mucho que digamos, sintió lagrimas en sus ojos, ¡No! No quería enamorarse de ese tipo, a decir verdad de ninguno pero solo con verlo le provocaba emociones que no podía contener, respiro profundo y se alejo de la ventana, vio las fotos repartidas por la cama, volvió a verse al espejo y después miro a su alrededor, todo eso era ella sus gustos, su manera de ser, sus recuerdos, suspiro al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la cocina, la casa estaba muy tranquila así que cuando pregunto a uno de los sirvientes donde estaba Mikoto éste le dijo que había salido de compras y aun no regresaba, sinceramente no entendía eso de salir a comprar hasta hartarse, tal vez por cómo había crecido, que no era su dinero el que se gastaba o lo que sea pero no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo las tiendas, bueeeno, solo si eran de cocina repostería o dulces, llegando a la cocina se dispuso a hacer algunos postres eso seguramente le subiría el ánimo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba en el columpio de su mama donde siempre conseguía paz, la necesitaba urgentemente para poder pensar en algo bueno para que esa niña cayera rendida a sus pies, pero el problema es que no conseguía pensar en nada bueno o coherente, suspiro por sabrá Dios que vez y miro hacia el cuarto de la pelirrosa, noto que había corrido las ventanas y se pregunto sí lo había estado viendo, con ese pensamiento se levanto y entro a la casa justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se escucho la licuadora en la cocina, así que se dirigió ahí y pudo ver a la pelirrosa, y parecía que estaba haciendo un pastel o algo así, sabiendo que su presencia solo alteraría el comportamiento de la pelirrosa se quedo al filo de la entrada viéndola desenvolverse alegremente ahora estaba con una batidora, sonó un chirrido y ella fue inmediatamente al horno y saco una bandeja con unos panecitos (muffins sin betún) y los sacaba de la bandeja y los ponía en una mantita, la mezcla que tenía en la licuadora la vacio en otro recipiente de poco a poco ponía una capa y luego ponía galletas, otra capa y mas galletas y lo metió al congelador, seguía haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa y noto que estaba vestida igual que la vez en que él le llevo un trozo de pastel, con sus gafas y su cebollita mal hecha, metió otro molde en el horno y puso de nuevo la alarma.

- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida? –

Se sorprendió un poco cuando noto que ella, ya sabía que la estaba mirando.

- Solo mientras estés tú –

Noto como ella suspiraba supuso que para tomar más paciencia.

La pelirrosa se volteo con una bandeja llena de quequitos (muffins) de diferentes olores, colores y sabores, se acerco a él y le ofreció uno.

- ¿Gustas? –

Ahora se portaba amablemente, de verdad que no la entendía, guardaba muy bien sus emociones a tal punto de creerla loca por cómo se comportaba de un momento a otro.

Tomo uno y lo olisqueo, y sonrió internamente al notar que era de café le dio un mordisco ante la atenta mirada de ella, y para su sorpresa el betún era de chocolate que a pesar de ser un dulce le gusto mucho, seria que la cocinera estaba ahí esperando por una respuesta.

- Delicioso, ya veo que era cierto lo que dicen –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Qué las cosas se parecen a su dueño –

La chica frunció el seño y de la nada se sonrojo, una acción inesperada cabía mencionar; ella que solo se volteo y puso el resto de los muffins en una charola, tomo uno y salió de la cocina, el moreno por supuesto la siguió nunca antes le había sacado un sonrojo.

- A donde piensas ir? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi compañía? –

- Solo déjame tranquila ¿sí? – ahí estaba otra vez su bipolaridad

- A mi me encanta tu compañía -

Ella se giro cuando lo escucho decir eso, el moreno noto que se dirigían al salón de música, sonrió internamente. Estaba teniendo una epifanía cuando de la nada ella le arrojo el muffin que llevaba a la cabeza corrió a la habitación y cerro con seguro.

Se extraño aún más y recogió el muffin del suelo.

- No te piensas comer eso ¿verdad? –

Aunque le avergüence admitirlo se asusto tanto que dudaba que su corazón ya haya regresado de con su cerebro, miro atrás y vio a su madre cargando algunas bolsas y sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué decías mama? – contesto haciéndose el indiferente.

- Aunque lo haya hecho Sakura-chan con cariño, no deberías comer cosas del suelo – contesto con una sonrisa y caminando hacia las escaleras.

- Hn yo solo lo levante – vio por donde se había ido su madre y regreso la mirada al muffin.

Fue hasta la cocina y lo "sacudió" y aun se le quedaba viendo, le quito la parte de arriba la tiro y se comió lo demás.

**=0=0=0=0=**

Desde una esquina Mikoto reía divertida de la actitud de su hijo, al parecer se había peleado con la pelirrosa y eso lo sabía por el comportamiento que los dos mostraban además, ella era una mama muy observadora, se fue nuevamente a su cuarto, al llegar tomo algunas de las bolsas que había traído y vacio su contenido en la cama, sintiendo un remolino de emociones en su interior al imaginarse lo que haría en los próximos minutos. Fue hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa y la encontró sentada en la ventana leyendo un libro.

- Sakura-chan Necesito un favor – con eso que haría a continuación no solo esperaba su ayuda sino también brindarle un poco a su hijo y su futura nuera.

Sakura levanto la vista del libro y al ver a Mikoto con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo un tanto aterrador supo que se arrepentiría de cualquiera que fuese su favor y con ternura noto como su pancita ya era visible, podrían suponer que había engordado un poco o que tenía indigestión.

- Claro Mikoto-san –

- Ven apúrate a mi cuarto en un momento subiré con Sasuke-chan le diremos sobre mi embarazo –

- ¿He? …¿¡Qué! ¿Ya? – paso de la confusión al asombro en muy poco tiempo.

- Sakura no puedo seguir ocultándolo más, ya se nota mucho y bueno, son casi 5 meses ya se tenía que notar algo y no sabes lo que me dijo hoy el doctor –

- ¿Qué? –

- En las ecografías pasadas las confundió con otra señora una tal Midori Uwata y total yo tenía sus ecografías y ella las mías –

- Y ¿hubo un cambio? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y seguía con esa sonrisa tétrica, rara, daba miedo.

- Son gemelos! Un niño y una niña –

A Sakura quería darle algo ¿Cómo lo decía así como así? No habían quedado que era muy peligroso su embarazo y demás?,

- Mikoto-san, segura ¿está bien? –

- Claro, pero por eso te digo que me ayudes a decirle a Sasuke –

La pelirrosa suspiro contrariada y se levanto aun con su pijama y bata, acomodándose los lentes y un poco el cabello se acerco a ella y la abrazo, algo que saco de onda a la morena, pero aun así muy feliz regreso el abrazo.

- Vamos a decirle al cabeza de gallina que será hermano mayor – suspiro separándose de ella.

Mikoto se rio por lo dicho y la forma en que lo dijo.

**=0=0=0=0=**

Sasuke ya estaba muy extrañado con todo y es que estaban en la habitación de su madre, la pelirrosa estaba sacando unas cosas de una caja y algunas bolsas algunas las reconoció como lo que esta tarde llevaba su madre, sintió como su mama le tapaba los ojos.

- Madre… ¿Qué… -

- Espera Sasuke-chan no seas desesperado –

- ya! – se escucho la voz satisfecha de Sakura.

Al destaparle los ojos Sasuke se extraño cuando vio que estaba lleno de productos para bebé, un tanto intrigado tomo entre sus manos un dragoncito de peluche bastante chistoso y volteo con las mujeres con su semblante interrogativo aun en el.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –

- Que lento eres Sasuke-chan – miro con fastidio a la pelirrosa por como lo había llamado. – Son accesorios para bebé –

- Lo sé, de eso si me doy cuenta pero no entiendo para…que –

Poco a poco se hizo algunas ideas y se aterro cuando la realidad cayó sobre él.

- Madre estas embarazada? – su tono había sigo algo tosco por eso no le extraño que Sakura le golpeara en la cabeza seguido de un "¡Más respeto animal!" – Mama – vio como su mama empezaba a derramar lagrimas y Sakura asustada iba en su ayuda la reconfortaba mientras la abrazaba le decía que todo estaba bien y le mandaba una mirada de muerte al moreno.

- Ya no llore Mikoto-san, Sasuke solo se ha sorprendido por la noticia, pero no está molesto – dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una amenazante mirada.

- D-de ¿De verdad? – miro suplicante a su hijo quien solo suspiro internamente a la vez que le asentía a su madre.

- Mamá… es solo que… esto… es repentino y extraño, hace cuanto te enteraste de tu embarazo? Y porque Sakura sabía y yo no? –

- No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y pues lo más natural fue contárselo a otra mujer que me comprendiera y pues no hace tanto que me entere, -

- De cuanto estas? –

- son 5 meses un poco más un poco menos y a que no sabes qué? – de nuevo estaba de buen humor en definitiva las hormonas empezaban a reaccionar mas y mas.

- Qué? –

- Son gemelos! Un niño y una niña! Ay! Estoy tan contenta tendré unos nuevos piececitos corriendo por la casa y ni que decir será la única niña de la casa, muy consentida eso si y te imaginas de grande? Estoy segura que tu, Itachi y Kenji la sobreprotegerán mucho y … - seguía con su parloteo mientras Sasuke miraba desconcertado a Sakura quien le devolvió la mirada con una gota en la cabeza.

- Mamá, ¿Fugaku ya sabe? –

Toda la feliz platica de Mikoto, se detuvo en ese instante y miro a los dos jóvenes que la miraban expectantes.

- Pues… no –

- Deberías decírselo, ya no tanto porque quieras sino porque es mejor que se entere quien sabe lo que podría pensar si llega y te ve ya con la pancita y –

Mikoto interrumpió a Sasuke de manera abrupta.

- Claro, no vaya a pensar que le fui infiel ¿no? - dijo con una voz tan sarcástica y llena de rencor que no parecía que estuviese hablando Mikoto Uchiha.

- Mama…no…no quise decir eso – Sasuke entristeció cuando vio detrás del rencor a la tristeza y la decepción escondidas.

- Mikoto-san, tranquila, no es bueno para Kenji, ni para Himeko – dicho esto la pelirrosa le sonrió.

- Himeko? –

- Claro, usted dijo que el cabeza de gallina e Itachi la sobreprotegerían tal como a una princesa así que ¿Por qué no Himeko? Sería lindo –

- Aww, si me gusta, Kenji y Himeko, que lindo Sakura-chan Crees que Sai estem pues –

- Se lo que quiere decir y debo decir que no tengo la menor idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar Sai –

- Ojala los quiera, también son sus hermanos – dijo haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Sasuke había permanecido callado y retirado de la conversación algo estupefacto por la noticia pero a decir verdad estaba feliz, siempre se pregunto qué sería ser el hermano mayor y ahora lo sabía, solo que esperaba no pasara nada malo con su madre debido a la situación familiar.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Habían pasado 2 semanas de que su madre le dijera sobre su embarazo y es que mirándola atentamente era imposible no ver su pancita de embarazada, que realmente la hacía ver tierna se sorprendió de lo mucho que se tenían confianza la pelirrosa y ella y es que parecían amigas de toda la vida, últimamente Sakura se refería a su madre como Miko-chan, le decía bromas y hasta la regañaba, ahora se encontraban los tres comiendo en el jardín, era tarde las 7 de la tarde podría suponer y ellos tomando una merienda, según Sakura Mikoto no debería de pasar más de 5 horas sin comer, a él le parecía eso una exageración pero cuando ella lo golpeo con su libro de biología para posteriormente mostrarle en dicho libro lo que justificaba su comentario no dijo nada, ni quiso volver a decir nada, el libro de biología tenía 650 páginas, no quería de nuevo un golpe de esos.

Miro a las mujeres quienes platicaban de lo más felices sin meterlo en la conversación, mientras él se dedicaba a admirarlas, suspiro al momento en que recordaba la llamada de su padre de la semana pasada, dijo que aún tardaría de 3 a 7 meses en volver, fuera el tiempo que fuera se llevaría una gran sorpresa al llegar a casa y que viese que tenía unos gemelos esperándolo.

- ¡Oh! Miko-chan Sai me llamo ayer ya ves después de que lo regañara por no haberse comunicado conmigo lo hace cada 2 o 3 días y le dije lo de su embarazo –

- ¡¿Qué? –

- Tranquila, tranquila no se exalte no es bueno ni para usted ni para los niños, claro que no le comentara nada a Fugaku –

- Y como se lo tomo? Es decir… está feliz, está enojado ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué piensa sobre esto? – dijo mientras tomaba su vientre como protegiéndolo de algo, cosa que no fue desapercibida por ninguno de los dos jóvenes ahí presentes

- Ah decir verdad se puso contento dijo que sería lindo tener unos niños por la casa y bueno es que a Sai siempre le han gustado los niños supongo que eso está bien lo que se nos paso de la mano… - cambio de tono como su hubiese cometido algo mal

- ¿qué? –

- Itachi al parecer escucho la conversación y pues ya sabe –

- oh –

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio esperando por la reacción de la morena cuando con temor en el rostro pregunto.

- Y… ¿Qué dijo? –

- No lo sé, Sai me corto la llamada y dijo que hablarían luego pero no se preocupe no creo que Itachi le diga nada a Fugaku además él la quiere mucho nunca haría o diría nada que la lastimase –

- Pues si pero aun así temo por su reacción, aun recuerdo cuando se entero de lo de… - callo mientras veía a la pelirrosa quien entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

- Pues solo nos queda esperar –

Mikoto vio que su hijo se aburría más y más con la plática así que decidió mover su primer pieza en el juego del amor que haría con su hijo y la pelirrosa.

- Sakura-chan el otro día pase por tu habitación y vi que estaba bastante desordenada, no deberías tenerla así, eso solo indica que tienes algunos problemas en tu cabeza –

- Miko si querías decirme lo loca que estoy no hacía falta tanto, ni que entraras a mi cuarto –

- No es eso, lo que me llamo la atención fueron las fotografías que tienes, son muy lindas y tienen unos paisajes tan bellos –

- Bueno así es Cancún, -

- Y el hotel era muy lujoso –

- Si –

- La comida se veía exquisita –

- Si –

- Y los muchachos eran muy guapos –

- Ah – Sakura miro con aparente indiferencia a Mikoto cuando dijo eso y es que ella la estaba viendo de una manera que no sabía que haría después o cuáles serían las consecuencias y con cierto pesar acompañado de una alegría idiota vio como el moreno volteaba a verla directamente con el seño fruncid.

- Sabes tengo curiosidad sobre algo –

- ¿Si? Sobre qué? –

- El chico pelirrojo ¿Era tu novio? –

Mikoto se asusto un poco cuando vio que la mirada normalmente cálida y alegre de la pelirrosa se transformaba en una fría cortante e intimidante pero con un parpadeo la regreso a su estado normal, y ahora se preguntaba Mikoto si había sido buena idea

- Pues sí –

- ¿Cuánto duraste con él? –

La pelirrosa suspiro – Como 9 o 10 meses –

- Vaya, pues no es poco ni tampoco mucho –

- aha –

- y ¿Por qué terminaste con él? ¿Fue un mal novio? El… -

La pelirrosa la interrumpió abruptamente

- Supongo que si fue un mal novio, me engaño y luego nos peleamos a golpes así que nada bueno podría salir de eso verdad? – dijo rápido y con una sonrisa un tanto intimidante.

- Oh lo lamento tanto cariño, pero es que… ¡como pudo ser posible eso! ¡y luego que hicieron? ¿¡no lo demandaste? ¡¿y tu papa no hizo nada? Pero que falta de respeto, ya sabía yo que todos los hombres son unos cerdos! –

Y ahora el moreno y la joven eran testigos de cómo funcionan las hormonas en una embarazada.

- Perdona Sakura chan me he exaltado es solo que me parece horrible –

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura miraba uno de los árboles del jardín sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Mikoto ahora sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y Sasuke estaba enojado, no solo supo que ese maldito pelirrojo que salía en muchas fotografías de la pelirrosa fue su novio sino que se atrevió a golpearla, recordó una fotografía de ella en el hospital con múltiples vendas. Cerró los puños con fuerza y más coraje, ella estaba muy mallugada en esa ocasión. Volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que ella no decía ni hacía nada, no demostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro y eso le desesperaba, escucho la disculpa de su madre al hacerla recordad cosas desagradables y ella decía que no importaba, de un momento a otro se escucho su celular y ella contesto mientras se levantaba y caminaba alejándose un poco.

- Sasuke ¿estás bien cariño? –

- Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –

- Suke-chan se que te gusta Sakura por favor no trates de mentirme –

- …-

- Y creo que deberías de ponerte más activo si quieres algo con ella –

El moreno solo la volteo a ver y pensó en lo que le dijo al momento en que la pelirrosa regresaba con el teléfono alejado de su rostro.

- Miko-chan, Itachi quiere hablar contigo ten te lo paso – dijo mientras le daba el celular y ahora era Mikoto quien se alejaba con nerviosismo

Ahora se encontraban los dos jóvenes solos inundados en pensamientos hasta que la pelirrosa corto ese silencio.

- Sasuke mañana es el festival escolar –

- Hmp –

- … - Sakura lo miro alzando sus cejas

- ¿y? –

- Habrá un baile y todo será una gran celebración desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer y muchos iran _juntos _–

- Si lo sé, y?... –

- Mañana serás mi pareja en el festival –

- ¿Qué? -


	11. al fin!

**Buen dia queridos lectores, una enorme disculpa por mis retrasos, de verdad lo siento pero me tiene monopolizada el trabajo y la uni ahorita ya sali de vacaciones asi que adelantare tanto como pueda ^^ espero que les guste**

**y si me dan un rr para saber su opinion me haran feliz **

**nos veremos**

* * *

Estaba seguro que tendría que internarse un día de estos en el psiquiátrico debido a tanto estrés que manejaba.

La chica que le gustaba de verdad que era rara, primero se portaba mal con él, después era linda y luego arrogante y luego amable y cambiaba su humor cada 2 segundos! En verdad que esta chica acabaría con él. Y por supuesto que el de bobo y, masoquista se dejaba hacer lo que fuese.

Miro a _su _chica, estaba probándose sabrá Dios que numero de vestido era habían ido a algunas tiendas en el centro y no es que él fuera una persona muy fijada (al menos no tanto) pero a las tiendas que habían ido los vestidos no eran muy buenos, o estaban lindos (como decía la pelirrosa) pero para él eran de muy, muuuuy baja calidad.

Aun recuerda con cierto coraje como tuvo que pagar un vestido por romperlo, es decir le sobraba el dinero ¡Por Dios! Era Sasuke Uchiha, pero si con tan solo jalarlo un poco ya estaba roto era muy baja calidad, y ahora aún en contra de las quejas de Sakura estaban en la calle _Sunset Boulevard _era una de las mejores para comprar ropa y accesorios, viendo algunas tiendas y la ropa que contenían, y por muy increíble que pareciese Sakura estaba contenta mirando vestidos, no como en la ocasión anterior que traía cara de recién operado.

Estaban en _Versace _y Sakura estaba en el vestidor y él sentado en uno de los sillones con vista a éste, tenía en sus manos algunas bolsas con zapatos, joyas y el traje suyo y lo único que faltaba era el vestido de Sakura

Dejo sus pensamientos y su respirar cuando vio a Sakura salir con su vestido

Era largo, en color entre fucsia y morado, de un solo hombro pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera luego muchos holanes salían de este y al final del vestido estaba marcado con una línea violeta.

Éste en contraste con la piel blanca de Sakura sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa era todo un deleite para sus ojos

- Y ¿Qué dices de éste? – le dijo la joven dando una vuelta sobre si misma lentamente – No me dirás que no esta bonito ¿verdad? Además combina en cierto modo con la corbata sosa que tienes en casa – le dijo mientras sonreía

- te gusto a ti? –

- Pues… si a decir verdad me enamore totalmente de el pero… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Es demasiado caro –

Sin decir una palabra se acerco a la etiqueta con el precio del vestido que estaba a la altura de su cintura, y vio el precio (bueno lo vio un microsegundo luego paseo su murada por la pelirrosa)

- Hmp no es caro – dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía al cajero con las bolsas

- Hey! Que te pasa! Son 1,435 dls! –

- ¿y? –

Sakura solo suspiro, era igual que Miko-chan se dirigió al vestidor de nuevo para ponerse su ropa mientras se enojaba por segundos.

¿Qué no habían salido ya por ropa?

Tenía suficientes vestidos como para toda la vida, no creía querer jamás ir de compras con ninguno de esos dos, aunque en el fondo le gustaba en cierta manera, no podía quitarse ese peso de gastar cantidades ridículamente ridículas ( ¬¬ ) en eso es decir con lo que habían gastado ese día podía comprarse un chevy.

¡Un chevy!

Ese auto tan lindo

Pff empezaba otra vez su delirio con los autos

Salió del vestidor con el vestido en su gancho y se lo dio a la señorita que atendía para ir a hacer el pago.

Vio como el pelinegro pagaba y recibía la bolsa con el vestido.

Sonrió sinceramente

Y se dio cuenta que le gustaba que el pelinegro hiciese cosas por ella (de preferencia no gastar tanto dinero) pero cuando él le abrió la puerta del auto y le tomo la mano para que ella entrase se dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese sujeto.

Ya se castigaría en casa por permitirse tal cosa.

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

Mikoto estaba sentada en el columpio con cojín que recientemente había adquirido, mientras comía un poco (la mitad) del pastel de chocolate que Sakura había preparado

Esa niña tenía talento con la cocina

Escucho como Sakura y Sasuke llegaban a la casa entre risas y discusiones

Se extraño un poco ante tal comportamiento, y se dijo que tenía que averiguar

…

…

Mejor seguiría comiendo y más tarde ya preguntaría

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

- Claro que no! – dijo entre risas Sakura

- Entonces como explicas esto? – dijo el moreno mientras señalaba una mancha en su camisa

- Es justicia divina por haberte burlado de mí – aun con su sonrisa

- Si a justicia divina le llamas escupir a alguien o si eso fue justicia divina – dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro mientras caminaban escaleras arriba

Rio con más ganas la pelirrosa - ¡es tu culpa! –

La razón de la risa de la pelirrosa y motivo de la pequeña discusión era la mancha ya dicha en Sasuke

Estaban en un Starbucks comiendo un refrigerio y Sasuke increíblemente estaba platicando con la pelirrosa dijo un comentario gracioso, bueno no gracioso sino que a Sakura simplemente le dio risa y al tener en su boca el café pues lo derramo con su risa manchando al pobre pelinegro se enojo al principio, pero al ver como reía la pelirrosa (algo meramente maravilloso para él) no dijo nada solo siguió con la plática mientras trataba de limpiar un poco del café.

- si bueno has arruinado una camisa de mis favoritas ¿Qué me darás como compensación? -

- No seas nena, es solo una manchita, se le quitara –

- aun así quiero mi compensación –

- no te daré nada –

- Debes de hacerlo –

- Claro que no –

- Si –

- Está bien que quieres? – dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación

- un beso –

- Cl –claro que no –

- ¿Por qué no? Ya antes me has besado – dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo enrojecer a la joven y enorgullecer al pelinegro

- Pues no quiero – dijo entro a su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la cara

El moreno solo sonrió, cada vez ella iba cayendo más y mas en sus redes.

Fue a su habitación dejo las cosas preparadas para el día siguiente y aunque a penas fueran las nueve de la noche se durmió

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

Sakura estaba sentada en la ventana mientras veía los vestidos que tenia, uno era el vestido de noche que ese mismo día había ido a comprar y el otro era un vestido de verano rosa muy lindo para el día, marcaba su silueta un poco mas debajo de la cintura tenía una cintilla que en uno de los lados hacia una pequeña y bella flor y de la cinta de la cintura caía en gajos; después de todo por raro que parezca el festival escolar se haría en una de las haciendas más hermosas del país, Sakura no pudo reprimir sus malos pensamientos (estúpida escuela, estúpidas tradiciones, estúpidos administrativos)

Pensó en el dia de mañana, y no pudo evitar pensar en su pareja.

Suspiro

Toda la culpa la tenía Temari

_**FLASH BACK **_

_La pelirrosa se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues cada vez que veía al pelinegro no podía evitar pensar que él era lindo, guapo, inteligente y miles de cosas más que ella no quería pensar de él._

_Viendo que ese problema se le había ido totalmente de las manos, llamo a Temari para un consejo…_

_- Así que de verdad te gusta – dijo la rubia_

_- NO! O bueno es que ah! – _

_- Estas confundida y aterrada es normal mi péquela grinch – _

_- Temari, por fa dime que hacer esto cada vez hace que me dula mas y mas la cabeza, en estos momentos creo que me estallara – _

_- Sakura…¿Tan malo es que te dejes llevar? - _

_- Pero… -_

_- Tú me dijiste que a él le gustas no es cierto? – _

_- Si – _

_- Y a ti te gusta el – _

_- aja – _

_- entonces no veo el problema – _

_- si me hace sufrir… - hablaba en un susurro – no creo que aguante – _

_Temari se pregunto si seguir hablando o no – Sakura no todos los hombres son malos – _

_- Y me lo dices tu que terminaste con Shika – inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo _

_- Sakura eso ya lo supere, de hecho en este momento estoy saliendo con un hombre Oh My God Sakura si me caso con él moriré feliz – _

_- ¡¿Qué? –_

_- Su nombre es Fay tiene 25 años es lindo, inteligente, fuerte, guapo, atento, listo, hermoso oh Dios y es tan bueno en el sexo – _

_- Temari! No necesito saber eso ¡gracias! – _

_- bueno pero el tema Sakura… no tiene nada malo enamorarse, es como andar en bici, tienes que caerte para poder aprender a andar bien y digo yo ya tenía varias caídas creo que ahora por fin podre andar sin rueditas ni nada, y bueno Sakura tú te caíste fue doloroso sí, pero tienes que levantarte y no le veo lo malo – _

_- Entonces… - _

_- No tiene nada de malo, si él te vuelve a preguntar acepta ser su novia, si algo malo pasa aquí tienes mi hombro para llorar – _

_- Gracias tema-chan – _

_- Cuando quieras oh tengo que irme Fay ya llego, saldremos asi que – cambio a alta voz – saluda a tu cuñado –_

_- Hola soy Sakura – dijo entre risas _

_- Mucho gusto Sakura-chan soy Fay novio de Temari si no te molesta en este momento me la llevo hablamos luego bay – y le colgó_

_- wow si Temari dejo que me colgara sin ella despedirse de verdad que esta loquita por él – suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono se tiro en la cama – Arg! Como se supone que tengo que ser! – _

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

Estaba de idiota por un imbécil, mas le valía a Sasuke ser lindo mañana, mas le valía no hacerla sufrir…

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

- Sakura son las 6:30 de la mañana, en media hora no llegaremos ¡apúrate! - el pelinegro era una persona paciente pero Por Dios llevaba en la regadera mas de ½ hora

- Ya voy, ya voy – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiro con maleta en mano ahí llevaba su traje y su bañador (si hay piscina en la hacienda)

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

- No puede ser, no puede ser – Sasuke renegaba en el auto

- ¡ya! Que nena eres son solo 40 minutos – Sakura estaba más ocupada viendo maravillada en precioso audi r8 último modelo

- y lo dices tan tranquila! –

- Sasuke no estamos corriendo hacia el buncker porque se terminara el mundo es solo una fiesta; una ridícula fiesta debo decir –

- Hm –

Sakura sonrió, Sasuke se veía lindo ese día, traía unos pantalones cortos unos converse y una camisa de aeropostal azul que hacían que su belleza innata resaltara, se miro a sí misma, ella llevaba unos shorts color caqui al muslo, una blusa de tirantes azul cielo que era ceñida del busto y caía en vuelo hasta la cadera y llevaba igual unos converse azules de metedera.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – dijo con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia

- Te copiaste de mi –

- De que hablas? Yo me vestí antes que tu –

- Pero yo prepare la ropa antes que tu –

- Igual; combinamos verdad? – dijo con su sonrisa seductora, Sakura solo pudo sonreír ante eso; le gustaba que ellos dos combinaran

Llegaron a la hacienda, estaba preciosa, Sasuke bajo primero y le abrió la puerta ella estaba maravillada vieron a algunos maestros y alumnos en el lugar empezando con algunas de las actividades, jugar al volley ball, a las escondidas, al bateado, y muchos juegos mas, y en todos ellos Sakura no se separo de Sasuke, y él lo noto, cuando volteaba a verlo ya no lo veía mal sino que le sonreía, si iban hacia algún lado lo tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a caminar con él o simplemente lo tomaba del brazo.

Sobra decir que Sakura se divertía como nunca y el pelinegro pensó que entre cada segundo que pasaba mas se enamoraba de ese peligro rosado, cuando estaban cerca de la piscina él estaba platicando con algunos de sus compañeros y amigos del salón de clases, Sakura había ido a caminar con Nara y Yamanaka, se le hizo extraño que el dobe se reía solo a momentos hasta que lo comprendió vio como Sakura venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el con una sonrisa en la cara, pensó que le diría una buena noticia pero en vez de eso llego de lleno con el tumbándolo a la piscina con ella encima.

Había sido todo un truco y sobra decir que la bromita no le gusto en lo absoluto y empezó a hundir a Sakura mientras ella se ahogaba por reír

- Sasuke ya no seas amargado – dijo con una sonrisa una pelirrosa ya cambiada con su traje de baño negro en la piscina

- No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo mientras le arrojaba agua

- Ahora si estas de chistosito no? – dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos por el agua en ellos, se asusto ligeramente cuando sintió dos brazos rodear su cintura miro a Sasuke quien le devolvía la mirada de manera picara

- Porque pones esa cara –

- P-por nada – se debatía si quitar las manos de su cintura o ella abrazarlo

- hm – vio como el reposaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- Sasuke que crees que haces suéltame! –

- me agrada estar de esta manera contigo – dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, ella se estremeció

- a mi no quítate – dijo mientras lo empujaba y se sonrojaba

- hn –

Ahora estaba seguro de que le gustaba y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, cuando fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores y ella salió con ese traje de baño de dos piezas negro con algunos detalles como una cadenita que fingía ser un cinturón, vio como todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo e incluso algunos le tomaron fotografía sin que ella se diese cuenta

Sasuke apretó mas el agarre al recordar esto último, nadie le quitaría la joven que traía en brazos, si el que era un estoico se dio cuenta de la valía de la pelirrosa imaginaba que los otros también

Noto como la pelirrosa lo abrazaba como en otras ocaciones, poniendo sus brazos en los suyos.

- Sakura –

- hn? –

- Te lo dire de nuevo –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

Sasuke se levanto de su hombro solo para hablarle muy cerca al oído – Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia, asi que mas te vale aceptar – noto como ella estaba a punto de empujarlo por como lo dijo pero este la apoyo contra la pared de la piscina y le beso el cuello

- Sasuke quitate –

- Dime que si –

- No! Quitate! –

- lo hare cuando me digas que si –

- Sasuke! –

Y el sigui besándola sutilmente subiéndole mas y mas los colores

- Esta bien pero dejame! –

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la escucho y es que no pensó que la convenciese tan fácil

Se alejo un poco de ella para verla y la vio toda sonrojada y mirándolo de manera extraña

Ella…

_Acepto._

* * *

**espero les haya gustado**

**nos seguiremos leyendo**

**bay bay **


	12. momentos felices y de verdades

**estoy tremendamente avergonzada de tardar tanto con mis historias, pero la falta de inspiración fue un motivo minimo con la razón de peso que me orillo a demorarme.**

**mientras jugaba libremente con mi hermana, se enojo muy feo y me tomo de la mano y la doblo, al principio creí que no era nada más que una torcedura, pero despues de tres días sin poderla mover decidi ir al medico donde me dijo que tres de mis dedos estaban rotos, así que dure bastante tiempo cin movilidad en mi mano derecha, y al solo escrbir con mi mano izquierda me tarde más.**

**lo lamento mucho**

**a quienes leen mi fic muchas gracias, a todos quienes lo pusieron en favoritos y quienes me dejan un lindo rr**

**n.n gracias de verdad espero se encuentren muy bien nos veremos luego**

**disfruten de la lectura y haganme sabes si si les gustó! **

* * *

Si había algo que a Sasuke le engrandecía el ego, era cuando se cumplían sus caprichos; ya sea que el mismo los haga o que alguien más se los concediera.

En estos momentos miraba el objeto o más bien la persona que ha hecho, en los últimos 40 minutos, que su ego crezca tanto al punto de dejar salir una imperceptible sonrisa, que solo alguien que lo conociese muy bien y/o perceptivo lo notaria, e impresionantemente quien se dio cuenta de este hecho fue su amigo Naruto.

El chico rubio no tardo en notar que el teme de su amargado amigo, hoy estaba por demás _feliz _aunque claro feliz a su manera porque estaba seguro de que nadie había notado el cambio que hubo en el Uchiha, pensaba que con la tirada al agua de hacia unos momentos atrás iba a estar de un humor de perros y que nadie podría acercársele por lo menos en tres días debido al enfado e indignación, siguió la línea de su mirar y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a la chica pelirrosa regresando la mirada del pelinegro, aunque en vez de estar feliz o complacida como lo parecía su amigo; daba más bien la impresión de que quería tener en estos precisos momentos algún arma punzo cortante y lanzársela al moreno.

Vio de nuevo a su amigo y vio como se estremecía, a lo que él sabía era que se estaba burlando de alguien, en este caso la chica frente a él.

Iba a preguntar algo pero vio como Sasuke acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de la muchacha e iba hasta ella y comenzaba a charlar, sonrió ligeramente, al teme no le molestaría un poco de publico escondido ¿cierto?

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida de sí misma, jamás pensó que tendría ese grado de paciencia y es que el moreno había estado molestándola todo el rato desde que le dijo que si en la piscina y digo se recriminaba un poco por lo dicho pero bueno el se lo había preguntado de vuelta y ella no era tonta y estaba tratando de no ser tan obstinada de aquí en adelante, pues aunque un 30 % de su ser le recriminaba el haber aceptado tal propuesta de tal persona, el 70 restante estaba más que satisfecho al saberse la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque si lo analizaba bien los porcentajes cambiaban de lugar y era mejor no seguir pensando en eso; menos cuando recién se viene a dar cuenta que el pervertido que la ha mirado desde lejos se encuentra ahora frente a ella y empieza a abrazarla.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dice sin apartarse ni un ápice de donde se encontraba

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi _**novia **_cuando quiera y como quiera? – se lo estaba restregando el muy maldito

-… - peor ella no tenia que atajar nada a ese comportamiento porque en esos momentos ella estaba teniendo una epifanía moe algo nada común en ella, pero es que el imbécil que tiene delante poco a poco la ha ido destruyendo

- Hn – y el suelta su sonrisa arrogante, que hace querer matarlo o mínimo dejarlo sin el orgullo masculino

Se fijo que estaba rodeada de sus fuertes brazos, la barbilla de él estaba a pocos centímetros de su frente y él la miraba con picardía y ahí fue cuando noto que él iba a…

- Hmn… - y si no se equivoco, él la estaba besando y no era que ella hubiese puesto resistencia noooo claro que no, si apenas el sentir el roce de labios y ella ya lo estaba sosteniendo por el cuello y devolviendo el beso fervientemente y es que estaba segura que jamás sintió nada parecido, a aquella hermosa sensación de subir y bajar en su estomago y menos cuando él en algún momento en el que ella no presto atención la apoyo contra una de las mesas donde ella anteriormente estaba comiendo.

Oh qué diablos.

Esto se sentía mejor que en su primera ovación aquella vez en el hotel, en su debut.

Sonrió en el beso; bueno tal vez era un empate porque a la ovación se le sumaba la satisfacción de haber tocado a la perfección el verano de Vivaldi.

El beso se rompió mas no el ambiente creado, oh y por todo lo que es dulce y sabroso, que a ella le encantaban esos ojos carbón cuando la miraban de esa forma, pareciera como que ella fuese una obra de arte y él fuera el más apasionado de los admiradores y en el mundo solo existía ella y nadie mas y por supuesto era lo más importante, además de esa mirada de ternura y miel que en definitiva no era común en él, pero era algo bello y digno de admirar.

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa sin pecado y ella solo pudo volver a besarlo y disfrutar del tiempo a su lado.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Era ya el momento del baile, por el cual la pelirrosada esperaba secretamente ese momento, estaban en una habitación de la hacienda, ella e Ino se estaban cambiando; estaba ya en su vestido su cabello estaba en curlis maquillada ligeramente, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, miro el espejo ceñuda, estaba ruborizada, ¡ella ruborizada! ¡Por Dios! Esto tenía que ser broma, ni sabia porque estaba así.

- Sakura ¿Cómo me veo? –

La pelirrosa volteo a ver a su amiga y sonrió, ella traía un entallado vestido azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos zafiro, su cabello entero estaba atado en un moño y alrededor de éste traía, una tiara con lo que parecían ser diamantes guantes blancos hasta el codo y zapatillas plateadas de poco tacón.

- Muy bien Ino, seguramente el inútil de Shika no dejara que te le separes en toda la noche –

Vio con satisfacción como ella sonreía y se sonrojaba, aun no entendía porque ese par no se confesaban si era más que obvio que se gustaban, y sobraba más que decir del carácter de Ino, ella siempre tan valiente, pero tratándose del cabeza de piña se intimidaba de manera extraña, no lo entendía.

Se miro al espejo y estuvo satisfecha con lo que el espejo le reflejo el vestido que había elegido en definitiva le quedaba bien y para que mentir en ella se veía aún más hermoso, casi estaba segura de ser la más bonita de la escuela, miro a Ino, bueno la segunda más bonita.

….

Ya estaba anocheciendo el sol estaba de un naranja melón dando un ambiente muy agradable, aunque esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Uchiha, estaba desesperado porque su novia se estaba tardando demasiado.

_Otra vez_

Miro de nueva cuenta su reloj y confirmo que faltaba cuarto para el desquicie, miro con el ceño muy fruncido la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su chica, y no lo pensó mucho y entro en ella, claro que al entrar no conto con que Sakura le estuviese arreglando a Ino el escote dejándolo en una situación comprometedora, todo lo que supo después de eso fue la secadora de pelo en su cabeza.

…

—Sasuke por favor ya no estés enojado—

–Hn –

–Además tu tuviste la culpa, quien te manda entrar al cuarto de unas señoritas sin permiso y cuando claramente se están vistiendo –

-… -

–Mira ni creas que te voy a estar aguantando esa actitud, tal vez si exagere un poco al lanzarte la secadora pero ¡oye! Ino tiene muy desarrollado el oído y se asusto cuando te escucho entrar –

- … -

–Ok quédate aquí de amargado –

Y sin más se fue la pelirrosa dejando en cierto estado de estupor al moreno, después de todo una de las razones de su desconcierto y falta de atención _en lo que ella decía_ era que… la estaba escaneando lenta y detalladamente, ahora que estaba bien arreglada se veía como una diosa, y el solo estaba admirándola, además de que creyó ilusamente que sería como las demás, que no importaba como se comportase él, ella siempre estaría ahí para ver que se le ofrecía y se equivoco, claro que eso no era sorpresa considerando de quien estamos hablando.

Suspiro y la busco con la mirada, y se molesto un poco al verla caminando hacia los juegos metálicos que había en una de las esquinas, la siguió, vaya en lo que se había convertido por esta mujer.

Se paro detrás de ella en el columpio y la empujo, sonrió con sorna cuando la vio asustarse y agarrarse más a las cuerdas, vio como lo veía molesta, al parecer ya se esperaba que sería él.

–Y dices que yo soy el amargado, ¿porque te vienes al rincón? –

–Por nada que te importe –

–No seas infantil –

—No lo soy – dicho esto le saco la lengua.

—Tus acciones no concuerdan con tus palabras— dijo y se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella.

La joven ya no dijo nada, y él se desespero, sabía que en cierta manera tenía razón pero también exageraba en sus reacciones, vio que tenía fruncido el ceño y miraba sus zapatos con algo de enojo.

Tenía que hacer algo no le gustaba que a solo algunas horas de hacerse novios estuviesen peleados.

La tomo de la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, ella no se opuso pero tampoco lo miro, ni dijo nada. La llamo por su nombre y ella renuente lo miro y el aprovecho para besarla y acercarla a él, Sakura al principio no quería pero luego decidió que también estaba exagerando las cosas. Le correspondió y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ella estaba un poco inclinada hacia atrás y él estaba casi sobre ella.

Terminaron el beso y ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, él había destrozado la coraza que construyo con los años, suspiro, tal vez eso no importaba mucho, ahora él le estaba ofreciendo la mano para levantarla y regresarla al baile que estaba en pleno apogeo, cuando ella se levanto y estuvo a tan solo 10 centímetros de distancia de él se lo pensó mejor y la idea de estar en un rincón apartado con su novia besándose hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más fue muy atractiva y al parecer esa idea fue muy obvia ya que la pelirrosa le dijo en voz baja,

— Ahora te aguantas, quiero ir a bailar –

Y el sin decir nada más se la llevo a la pista.

….

Bailar con Sasuke debía admitirlo, era endemoniadamente bueno estar rodeada de sus fuertes brazos mientras sentía su respiración a la altura de su frente y que cada vez que se hacía la distraída él la besara ligeramente, sí en definitiva no había cosa mejor que bailar con el idiota de su novio.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba igual de fascinado de bailar con ella, era un sentimiento de relajación increíble, además de su crecimiento de ego al ver las miradas que los demás le estaban mandando, él siempre sería el mejor y por lo tanto siempre tendría lo mejor, se distraía de vez en cuando, el besarla, más exactamente acercarse a ella, le concedía una hermosa vista de su escote y él más que encantado se deleitaba con su figura.

Y con estos gestos siguieron bailando durante las siguientes dos horas.

Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses de aquello y oh jamás se había sentido de esa forma, es decir ya estaba establecido que no era su primer novia ni mucho menos, pero de verdad que era la primera mujer que lo hacía sentirse así, un tanto molesto por las nuevas sensaciones recién descubiertas pero aun así haciendo nada para evitarlas, puesto que era genial estar de esa manera con ella.

En estos momentos están sus dos mujeres preferidas y él en el jardín haciendo un mini picnic veía impresionado la gran barriga de su mama algo que por supuesto no diría en voz alta, la ultima vez temió por su vida cuando insinuó un sobrepeso y la rechoncha mama lanzo un jarrón de un metro de altura por 40 centímetros de ancho, en definitiva jamás vio a una mujer embarazada tan poderosa como lo es su madre, sin mencionar la gran ayuda que su novia le proporciono al tirarse al suelo y reír de él.

Sonrió al momento que tomaba una fotografía de la escena frente a él.

Sakura estaba con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el estomago de su mama sintiendo a los gemelos golpear; la cara de Sakura era de tranquilidad y felicidad y la de su madre de estrés y felicidad últimamente los gemelos se movían mucho y cada vez que esto ocurría su humor empeoraba y era casi instantáneo el regaño hacia su persona, la burla de su novia y las palabras de consuelo de ésta hacia su madre pero la entendía, estar de 8 meses de embarazo y con gemelos no debía ser lo más fácil del mundo.

Creyó escuchar algunas voces tras él, y se sintió en frio cuando vio a los tres Uchiha restantes detrás de ellos, no sentía nada al ver a sus hermanos, más bien era la reacción que tendría su madre al ver a su padre aun no le había dicho nada de su embarazo, vio como su madre se ponía pálida y Sakura se ponía de pie rápidamente al ver a Fugaku ahí.

–Mikoto ¿Qué diablos? ¿Me pueden decir que ocurre aquí?–

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Hacemos un pic-nic –

– Mira niña no estoy para juegos sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo amenazante

–Pues más idiota no puedes estar porque… - callo cuando recibió una seña de Sasuke, y aunque lo miro de horrible manera le hizo caso sobre todo cuando vio que Mikoto se disponía a contestar.

–Teneos que hablar en privado Fugaku –anuncio seria Mikoto Uchiha

– Bien – y juntos se fueron al despacho ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes

…

– Jamás pensé que vería a mi madre de nuevo embarazada – dijo el moreno de coleta

– de que hablas? Nos avisaron al mismo tiempo que ella estaba embarazada – dijo Sai en tono sarcástico

– No me refiero a eso tarado y lo sabes –

– Lo que sé es que eres un imbécil –

– ¿Qué dijiste rabioso? –

– Puedo ver que se llevan mejor – anuncio la única mujer presente

Sakura se sintió algo idiota cuando los tres pelinegros la miraron de manera extraña, percibió cierta sonrisita en su novio, sabía que quería decir, y ella estaba por evitarlo cuando el idiota solto la boca

– Mi querido hermano Sai he de darte una hermosa noticia que estoy seguro nos unirá más –

Jamás, jamás, jamás lo dejara que vea con ella sus películas románticas, ni le leerá en voz alta las novelas de Jane Austen, estaba hablando de manera formal para burlarse de ella! También de Sai, pero más de ella!

Sobra decir que Sai lo miro como si le estuviera hablando una planta carnívora-vegetariana

– Es solo que Sakura y yo… –

– at tt tetet tet – ¿dijo? Mientras le tapaba la boca y él la miraba divertido y si! Ya sabía que la había cajeteado! Ahora Sai estaría mas interesado en saber que era, uyygg como odiaba a su novio tanto que…que…

– argg! –

Si

Eso era lo necesario para deshacerse de toda esa tensión.

Vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como se retorcía su novio por el rodillazo recién dado a su pequeño amigo y la miraba de manera nada bonita.

– Sakura – suspiro Sai mientras se ponía una mano sobre los ojos al momento que elevaba su cara al cielo – No me digas que estas saliendo con este ignorante –

Y la pelirrosa se sorprendió mucho cuando él lo adivino, se sorprendió de ver a su novio repuesto y parado a un lado suyo…pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la rapidez con la que corrió Itachi hacia la casa cuando se escucho.

– _¡Mikoto! – _


End file.
